Insane
by Takamis
Summary: A creuser ma propre tombe sans regret, je me livre à toi. J'ai trop perdu par le passé pour te laisser partir dans d'autres bras.
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne sais pas comment je me suis embarqué dans cette histoire ou plutôt, je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment j'ai commencé à creuser ma propre tombe. Est-ce que je le regrette ? Non pas le moins du monde._

15 h Central, Edward Elric se rendit au quartier général pour rendre une petite visite de routine au nouveau Führer qui n'était personne d'autre que son ancien supérieur Roy Mustang. Le temps était ensoleillé, le vent frai, le printemps envahissait l'espace de ses arbres fleuris et des cris d'enfants.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu à Central. Depuis que son frère et lui avaient récupéré leur corps, les fameux frères Elric ne cessaient d'explorer les pays limitrophes dans des contrées les plus éloignées. Pourtant, malgré la distance, Edward et Alphonse se parlaient presque tous les jours par téléphone, en vu de ce fameux jour où ils rentreraient chez eux pour mettre en commun leurs recherches.

Edward était rentré le premier à Amestris, son voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos. La sérénité du pays ne semblait qu'une facette pour cacher les derniers conflits d'intérêts qui subsistaient dans ce pays. Il n'hésiterait pas à en toucher deux mots à Mustang.

Traçant dans les couloirs de la base, Edward saluait les compagnons qui le connaissaient par son ancienne réputation de meilleur alchimiste. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui était plus possible de faire jaillir un seul éclair de ses mains, c'était le prix à payer pour récupérer cette personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

Les bruits de ses talonnettes résonnaient dans le couloir, on ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre arriver. Certains se décalaient sur son passage, admirant la beauté de ce garçon aux cheveux d'or devenu un homme. Il arborait un sourire certain en s'approchant de son but, ce sourire que tant de gens espéraient voir apparaitre sur son visage autrefois. Arrivé devant la porte du centre de contrôle, Edward frappa trois coups distincts. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, jamais Ô grand jamais le célèbre Edward Elric ne s'était abaissé à suivre les bonnes manières de ce pays. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, lui-même était différent.

\- Entrez, répondit une voix grave à l'intérieur.

Il la reconnut, impossible de le nier, c'était bien la voix de son supérieur. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le Fullmetal pénétra dans le bureau et referma la porte d'un simple coup de pied.

\- Tiens Boss, ça faisait des plombes ! S'exclama le nouveau sous-lieutenant Fuery.

A cette appellation, les autres militaires relevèrent le visage de leur dossier pour apercevoir celui qu'ils avaient vu grandir. La Team Mustang était presque au complet, seul manquait Havoc, probablement de corvée de ronde.

\- Eh bien il semblerait que ton voyage t'ait enfin appris les bonnes manières, Fullmetal. Ma porte te remercie.

Edward grimaça à ce titre, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi. Il avait insisté auprès de ses compagnons de trajet de l'appeler simplement Ed. Celui-ci déposa sa valise à l'entrée et se dirigea lentement vers Mustang. Contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, Roy restait un bel homme dans la fleur de l'âge, ses yeux noirs en amandes rivés sur l'avenir de sa patrie. Edward pensa un court instant qu'il était fier d'avoir pu assister à la monté d'un tel homme mais se ravisa en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de son bâtard de colonel.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je compte vous la défoncer bientôt. Je suis uniquement ici pour savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Alphonse.

Son excellence soupira, il aurait pu s'en douter. L'aîné Elric ne se serait jamais déplacé en personne pour leur rendre une simple visite de courtoisie.

\- Ton frère a appelé Gracia ce matin, il sera à Central ce soir.

\- Très bien.

Edward se prépara à tourner les talons et repartir en direction de son hôtel quand le Führer se leva de son siège pour l'en empêcher.

\- Il va falloir que nous parlions de ton statut.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. Effectivement, il y avait pensé mais n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Il pouvait rester militaire mais l'idée d'être à nouveau envoyé aux quatre coins du pays pour vérifier que tout se passe bien n'était pas vraiment dans les plans du blond.

\- Je reviendrai vous voir demain, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

20 h Central, Edward avait rejoint sa chambre d'hôtel et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son frère simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. L'envie d'appeler Résembool pour le prévenir de son retour lui était vite passée. Winry lui poserait sûrement une centaine de question sur l'entretient de son automail et il n'avait pas la tête à ça ce soir.

Non, pour ça, Edward n'avait qu'une personne en tête en ce moment : Alphonse.

Il lui avait manqué pendant son voyage, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés mais l'aîné ressentait l'extrême besoin de revoir son frère. C'était comme ça, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Son ventre se tordait à chaque fois qu'on faisait référence à son cadet. Edward mettait ça sur le compte de l'alchimie qui les avait liés si longtemps.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le jeune blond regardait assis en tailleur sur son lit la lune à travers la vitre. Une silhouette s'approcha lentement de lui et s'installa à ses côtés sans le déranger.

\- Je suis rentré, grand-frère. Chuchota Alphonse en déposant sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

\- AL ?! Cria Edward en sortant de sa létargie.

Il sursauta si fort que l'ancienne armure tomba lourdement à Terre, observant son frère les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Ca va pas ?! Répondit-il en se frottant le fessier, tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'est à moi de te dire ça ! J'ai failli mourir sur place !

Les joues d'Edward se teintèrent de rouge en remarquant ce qui venait de se passer. Son souffle s'accélérait sur la surprise, il ne pensait pas que leurs retrouvailles se dérouleraient ainsi. Il baissa la tête sur les draps défaits, il aurait voulu l'accueillir en d'autres termes.

\- Bon, reprit Alphonse debout devant le lit. Je vais aller préparer à manger, j'imagine que tu n'as pas appris à le faire à l'ouest.

Edward hocha négativement de la tête, éberlué.

\- Très bien, attends-moi, je reviens dans vingt minutes.

Alphonse lui offrit un large sourire, soulageant son frère, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Edward ne put s'empêcher de détailler son cadet, ses épaules étaient un peu plus large, il avait la carrure d'un vrai homme maintenant. Les yeux du blond descendirent jusqu'à son bassin, insistant légèrement sur la courbure de son fessier parfaitement mis en valeur par ce jean moulant. Edward secoua à sa tête avant de reprendre sa contemplation du ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? D'accord, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais de là à le mater comme une vierge effarouchée, il était son frère quand même !

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Alphonse appela son frère pour manger. Celui-ci rougit en se levant, comment allait-il le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Pas le choix, il prit le chemin de la cuisine en chassant toutes les idées dérangeantes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Cependant, ces idées revinrent lorsqu'il aperçut Alphonse habillé d'un tablier beige en dentelle en train de servir ce qui ressemblait à un ragout dans deux assiettes en porcelaine. _Une vraie femme au foyer_ , pensa-t-il en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alphonse en retirant ses maniques.

\- Rien, je me disais que ce tablier rose ne t'allait pas si mal.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Alphonse ne fut pas gêné par son fau compliment et lui adressa un grand sourire amusé. Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être décontenancé. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, fébrile.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé à l'est ?

\- J'ai revu May, Ling et Lan Fan. Tu sais Ling est empereur maintenant, alors il m'a aidé à me loger et à accéder aux travaux sur l'exirologie. C'était super intéressant ! Et toi, à l'ouest ?

\- Creta n'était pas très enchanté de voir un ancien alchimiste sur ses terres alors les recherches ont été plus compliquée. Raconta Edward en avalant plusieurs bouchées du ragout. Mais c'était quand même intéressant, je te montrerai ce que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, grand frère.

Edward s'arrêta un moment de s'empiffrer et corrigea son attitude indécente. Il avait envie de donner une bonne image à son frère. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de terminer son assiette de faire la vaisselle.

Sa réaction intrigua Alphonse, il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Jamais son frère n'avait pris l'initiative de faire la vaisselle auparavant. Peut-être était-t-il fiévreux ? Inquiète, le cadet se leva à son tour et passa derrière Edward en train d'essuyer ses couverts. Doucement, il déposa sa main droite sur le front bronzé de son frère. Sa réaction ne se fut pas attendre, le jeune blond sursauta et fit volte face, les mains encore couverte de mousse. Le temps était suspendu, aucun d'entre eux ne se décidait à briser le silence de corbeau régnant dans la cuisine. Le cœur d'Edward s'affolait par le peu d'espace entre Alphonse et lui. Mais oui, c'est cela, il était malade ! Il devait avoir choppé un microbe à Creta ou dans le train, il savait que ce contrôleur n'était pas au top de sa forme.

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce souffle parfumé chatouiller ses propres lèvres. Ses yeux dorés étaient plantés dans ceux d'Alphonse. Il devinait ses joues rouges par la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps tel un virus.

\- Ed…tu devrais te reposer, nous verrons demain pour nos recherches, dit Alphonse en souriant.

Peu à peu, il s'écarta du corps d'Edward, s'asseyant dos à lui pour terminer son ragout. Un froid envahit l'aîné, une sensation de vide rempli son espace vital. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Que venait-il de se passer ? A quoi avait-il pensé quand leurs corps étaient si proches ?

Alphonse avait raison, il avait probablement besoin d'un peu de repos…


	2. Chapter 2 : Chaleur

Bonjour !

Voici donc le chapitre 2, je pensais à la base n'en faire que deux ou trois mais au final, je vais peut-être en faire une fiction complète.

Si Lemon il y a, je préviendrai évidemment en début de chapitre et aussi avant la scène au cas où ça dérangerait certains lecteurs :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De faibles rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Edward Elric. Une petite forme se dessinait sous les draps blancs de son lit. Cette chaleur, il ne la supportait plus. Pourtant, nous étions en plein mois de novembre, les pluies étaient quotidiennes, surtout à Central.

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, au début calmes, les rêves du jeune blond s'étaient peu à peu transformés en une farandole de scènes malsaines dont il était incapable de sortir. A force de se réveiller en sueur, l'aîné Elric avait fini par s'épuiser par la chaleur émanant de son propre corps.

Le réveil retentit, le forçant à se lever, il devait absolument remettre ses notes en ordre pour parler avec Alphonse…Alphonse…ses joues devinrent rouges et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, comment avait-il pu imaginer de telles choses ? Bon d'accord, son frère était loin d'être l'homme le plus repoussant de tout Amestris mais de là à imaginer une seconde qu'ils partageraient ne serait-ce qu'un baiser, c'était trop pour l'ancien alchimiste.

Etouffé par l'atmosphère de sa chambre, Edward quitta ses draps imbibés de sueur et fila dans la salle de bain, traversant le salon sans apercevoir le regard étonné que lui adressa son petit frère. En refermant la porte à clé afin de ne pas être dérangé, il fit couler l'eau du lavabo pour s'en asperger le visage légèrement rougi. Alphonse allait certainement lui poser des questions sur son comportement de la veille et il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite une excuse qui tenait la route. Alors qu'il essuyait ses joues avec une serviette mouillée, trois coups lui parvinrent à l'oreille.

\- Ed, je vais voir Gracia !

Voilà qui lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à son attitude. Il répondit d'un faible grognement et attendit le bruit de la porte d'entré pour reprendre une respiration décente. D'un coup d'œil à la douche, Edward s'engouffra à l'intérieur veillant bien à retirer tous ses vêtements avant d'ouvrir l'eau glacée sur son corps bronzé. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_ Son dos se colla à la vitre de la douche pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Malgré lui, le jeune blond se remémora la scène de la veille, il était accolé à l'évier de la cuisine tandis qu'Alphonse se tenait à peine à quelques mètres de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait eu le cran d'approcher son visage et de…Edward se secoua à la tête. Non, ce n'était pas d'un peu de repos qui lui fallait, c'était d'un psy.

La douche lui permit de remettre quelques unes de ses idées en place, bon pas toutes, mais une petite partie. Nu devant le miroir, Edward se demandait pour la première fois ce qu'il devrait porter pour une entrevue avec son frère. Un débardeur noir ? Non, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en portait plus comme à l'époque de leur quête. Une chemise blanche fera l'affaire. Et ses cheveux ? La tresse lui donnait cinq ans de moins, il se contenta de les coiffer en simple queue de cheval et d'enfiler un pantalon noir en cuir pour l'occasion.

\- Je suis rentré ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

 _J'ai passé autant de temps dans la salle de bain ?_ De peur que son frangin le remarque, il se dépêcha de sortir le saluer à l'entrée de la porte. Alphonse était vêtu d'un ample pantalon noir et d'une chemise décorée d'une cravate verte. Une tenue peu décontractée mais le jeune Elric la portait tellement bien que son frère n'osa pas lui faire de remarque.

\- Alors, tu vas mieux ? S'inquiéta Alphonse devant le regard médusé de son aîné.

Edward hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se dépêcha de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait. Ils s'assirent autour de la table du salon afin de parler plus tranquillement. Edward n'écoutait pas ce que lui racontait Alphonse, tout ce qui l'intriguait c'était comment un garçon qui avait été si frêle aux retrouvailles de son corps pouvait-il être devenu aussi large d'épaule ? Oui, ce n'était certainement qu'un détail, il le préférait ainsi que l'être chétif qu'il était allé chercher en sacrifiant sa propre porte de la vérité mais c'était comme ça.

\- Tu m'écoutes Ed ? S'énerva le jeune homme en agitant sa main devant lui.

\- Oui oui ! Mentit-il en retour, c'est vrai que ça doit faire du bien de revoir Elysia et Gracia.

Alphonse soupira sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'elles n'étaient pas chez elles au moment où je suis passé. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Ah ça, il aimerait bien le savoir aussi. Las, Edward effleura son front de sa main, pour ne pas qu'Alphonse ait la fâcheuse idée de le faire à sa place. Il n'avait pas de fièvre pourtant…

\- J'irai voir un médecin demain, ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son frère.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, il était clair qu'il n'y croyait pas deux secondes. Non, Alphonse Elric connaissait parfaitement son frère et il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il finirait bien par trouver ce que c'est.

Tentant une approche différente, Alphonse se pencha brusquement vers son frère et lui agrippa les épaules de ses mains, le tenant fermement. Edward eut un bref mouvement de recul et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son voisin. Non, ce n'était pas bon, il fallait absolument qu'il le lâche, sinon il pourrait…les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête, Alphonse s'approchant doucement de lui pour lui confier un secret, son corps traversé de part en part d'une chaleur à la fois douloureuse et tentatrice, son regard se fixait instantanément sur les lèvres de son frère. Il ne bougeait pas mais n'en pensait pas moins, tandis qu'Alphonse arrivait dangereusement à la hauteur de sa joue, son esprit lui criait de tourner la tête, ce qu'il fit. Leurs lèvres se scellaient dans un baiser qui se voulait doux et interdit. Ce fut à ce moment là que s'arrêtait le premier rêve du Fullmetal.

Cependant, malgré la similitude de la situation, un songe était un songe et jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de voler un simple baiser à quelqu'un, qui plus est à son frère cadet. A cet instant, il sentait le regard de son vis-à-vis lui brûler le visage qu'il imaginait cramoisi. Ses mains devinrent moites et son souffle court, que devait penser Alphonse en cet instant ? Se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ?

\- Ed…

Murmurant son nom, il se pencha vers lui, accentuant le malaise intérieur d'Edward. Il était loin d'imaginer le dilemme qui se jouait dans la tête de celui-ci. La scène ressemblait étrangement à celle de son rêve, prémonitoire ? Impossible, Alphonse ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, il aimait May Chang après tout et lui aimait Winry, c'était évident !

\- Al…souffla-t-il contre son gré.

Il sentit alors fondre sous le regard intense que lui portait Alphonse, sa chemise se collait à ventre comme une ventouse et il remarqua son immense erreur d'avoir enfilé un pantalon serrant.

Le visage de son frère s'avança si près du sien qu'il eut presque l'impression de sentir son souffle caresser sa peau dans de légères brises. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Edward crut craquer un instant et effacer la distance qui les séparait quand…

\- Je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais un grain de beauté à côté de l'œil ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt le dit grain.

Aussi vite que le vent, Alphonse se redressa, fixant attentivement l'expression décomposée d'Edward. Comment avait-il pu imaginer lors d'un court instant qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ? Au fond, il avait mal, très mal, mais il était aussi rassuré : il ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de celui-ci s'il avait choisi de finir son geste. C'est donc frustré qu'Edward retourna dans la salle de bain afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Le quartier général, enfin un endroit où il pourrait se promener sans s'inquiéter de croiser le fruit de ses problèmes. Il profiterait de son après-midi avec la fine équipe de Mustang tandis qu'il avait laissé Alphonse à l'appartement en compagnie de ses nombreux carnets de voyage.

Le lieutenant-colonel Havoc lui avait proposé une heure plus tôt de venir se joindre à eux pour ranger la bibliothèque de Central. De récent conflit avait provoqué une véritable pagaille dans ce lieu sacré pour l'ancien alchimiste. Il devait ranger dans toutes les étagères les nombreux ouvrages venus de tout le pays grâce aux connaissances encyclopédiques de Sheska. _Une bonne vieille corvée, ça devrait m'occuper un moment._

A l'aide du grand blond et de la belle brune aux yeux verts, il se mit rapidement au travail, jetant de temps en temps un œil dans quelques livres aux titres aguicheurs.

\- Au fait Boss, c'est pas tout ça mais ça faisait un bon moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tout roule pour vous ?

Il ne cesserait donc jamais de le nommer comme s'il était encore capable de porter un grade supérieur au sien...mais tant de familiarité fit sourire l'aîné Elric, ça changeait des nouvelles recrues qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le considérer tel un empereur à chaque rencontre.

\- Rien de spécial, mis à part quelques belles découvertes dans l'est, par delà Creta ils se sont développés en technologie. J'ai croisé quelques scientifiques qui cherchaient à fabriquer une sorte d'engin capable de voler d'un point A à un point B.

Au manque d'enthousiasme sur le visage de Jean, Edward poussa un soupir. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le centre d'intérêt du militaire ce genre de découverte.

\- Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il par pure politesse.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que le grade de lieutenant-colonel ait développé une partie de mon sex appeal, je sors en ce moment avec Karen, une serveuse dans un bar pas loin du quartier général.

Les yeux ronds, Edward ignora les nombreux adjectifs employé par son collègue pour caractériser la poitrine de la dite Karen. Il avait lui aussi rencontré de belles créatures lors de son périple, aux jambes interminables et la peau bien bronzée mais aucune à son goût. Ce n'était pourtant pas les occasions qui manquaient. Des opportunités de conclure avec de jeunes inconnues, Dieu sait qu'il en avait eu. Pourtant, au dernier moment, quelque chose bloquait Edward, comme une petite voix dans sa tête lui criant que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Au final, il se rétractait et posait des lapins à chacune des filles à qui il avait proposé un rendez-vous.

\- Et vous Boss, ça doit y aller sec avec vous. Avec votre réputation, les filles doivent pleuvoir comme des petits pains, je me trompe ?

La tournure de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête, c'était Alphonse. Non, Alphonse n'était pas une fille, loin de là mais il dégageait un certain charme que ces demoiselles étaient incapables d'imiter. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour répondre au lieutenant-colonel qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Voyons, ne soyez pas gênés ! Insista-t-il en passant amicalement son bras autour des épaules du petit blond. On est entre homme, vous n'avez pas quelqu'un en vue ? Et cette mécanicienne, où est-ce que vous en êtes ?

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps mais celle-ci fut différente de celles ressenties auprès de son cadet. C'était un mélange de gêne et de stress, il n'avait aucune issue. Affirmer qu'il aimait Winry serait une bonne occasion pour dissiper son mal-être intérieur mais ce serait également mentir sur une broutille. L'étreinte d'Havoc se resserra tant il avait du mal à répondre.

\- Je n'aime pas Winry comme ça, répondit-il doucement le regard fuyant.

Le rire émit par Jean provoqua un frisson dans le dos d'Edward.

\- Alors, comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Elle ?

\- Mais oui, cette fille dont vous êtes amoureux. Vous savez, Boss, je suis probablement la personne la mieux placé pour vous conseillez en terme d'amour. Ca se lit sur votre visage que vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille.

Edward rougit de plus belle, serait-ce donc ça, il était « amoureux » ? Mais de qui exactement ? Personne dans son entourage ne lui provoquait les fameux papillons dans le ventre dont tout le monde parle, ni même la légère coloration du ciel en une rosée permanente. Non, ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était d'affreux maux de ventre et d'angoisse lui prenant les entrailles.

\- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le grand blond en défaisant son étau.

La gêne s'accentuait de plus en plus sur le visage d'Edward. Une série de livre callée entre se main, il marcha quelques pas sans répondre afin de retrouver une contenance. Une légère brise fraiche s'engouffra dans son cou, apaisant ses muscles tendus par son esprit. Il déposa soigneusement les ouvrages sur un charriot à roulette avant de se diriger vers la sortie, la main droite en l'air en signe d'au revoir.

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais des trucs à faire. Dit-il assez fort pour que le militaire l'entende.

Ca ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses au clair.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

Review? :3

LMG


	3. Chapter 3 : La chute

Bonjour !

Merci pour les reviews, moi-même ça me fait bizarre d'écrire sur un tel couple mais au final, je me prends vite au jeu et vos retours m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je continuerai donc à écrire cette fiction finalement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

23h Central, Edward trainait sans but dans les rues de la capitale. L'air frais s'engouffrait par tous les côtés, rafraichissant sa peau sujette à de nombreuses chaleurs depuis ces deux derniers jours. Sa conversation avec le lieutenant colonel l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Lui amoureux ? C'était la plus grande blague qu'on ne lui avait jamais raconté, aussi invraisemblable qu'Havoc qui se faisait passer pour un conseiller en histoire de cœur. Quand bien même il aurait raison, c'était impossible qu'il ressente ce genre de chose envers son propre petit frère. C'était juste une passade qui ne tarderait pas à faire partie du passé.

Au bout d'une nouvelle demi-heure à tourner en rond, l'aîné Elric décida de rentrer à son appartement, Alphonse devait dormir depuis un moment. Il n'aurait donc pas à se justifier de sa soudaine absence. Arrivé au pied de son appartement, il rentra dans l'accueil, saluant brièvement le maître d'hôtel, il monta les escaliers et s'arrêta quelques instants à destination. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui permettra sûrement de se remettre les idées dans l'ordre. Abaissant la poignée, il se rendit alors compte que les lampes étaient toujours allumées, Alphonse ne dormait toujours pas ? Edward eut sa réponse en découvrant son cadet affalé sur la table de la salle à manger, entouré de nombreuses feuilles volantes gravées de théories étrangères et de cercle de transmutation. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et dégagea quelques mèches châtaines cachant son beau visage d'ange. Edward ne put s'empêcher un instant de trouver son frère magnifique, son corps se soulevait et s'abaissait sous une respiration peu bruyante.

De peur qu'il n'attrape froid, le jeune blond tâcha le plus silencieusement du monde de le traîner – vu la carrure que son frère avait attrapé c'était le bon mot – jusque sa chambre. Il déposa son corps sur les draps et dû se faire violence pour lui retirer ses vêtements afin de le mettre à l'aise. Peu à peu, la peau légèrement bronzée d'Alphonse apparu au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements rejoignaient le sol de la pièce. La vision de son cadet à moitié dénudé lui coupa le souffle. Il hésita un moment à quitter la chambre pour se calmer mais renonça en se laissant bercer par sa respiration régulière.

Il se souvint un moment des nuits où Alphonse, Winry et lui dormaient ensemble dans le même lit. A l'époque, ils étaient toujours innocents et naïfs mais maintenant, il n'oserait plus se glisser sous les mêmes draps que son vis-à-vis.

\- Edward…soupira le cadet dans son sommeil.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent. Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer comme ça. Edward se dépêcha de recouvrir son corps avec les couvertures et quitta la chambre non sans un regard tendre envers son petit frère. Marchant lentement vers la salle de bain, il observait un moment son reflet dans le miroir. Une légère coloration s'installait sur ses joues et se propageait le long de son visage, il se sentait comme une petite minette face à son meilleur ami d'enfance pour qui elle développait des sentiments. Eh bah…il était beau le Fullmetal, le héros du peuple, totalement décontenancé en voyant son frère presque nu. Soupirant face à cette pensée, il s'engouffra dans la douche pour se rafraichir l'esprit avant de retourner se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward se réveilla de bonne heure, cette nuit avait été plus clémente que la précédente. Pour une fois, l'image de son frère n'avait pas surgi une seule seconde. Détendu et de bonne humeur, il retira ses draps et se dirigea d'une traite vers la salle de bain. Le silence accompagnait ses gestes, Alphonse devait encore dormir. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses travaux tout en peignant ses longs cheveux blonds. Il devrait songer à les couper, bientôt, ils dépasseraient la longueur de ceux de Winry. Une fois sa tignasse dressée en queue de cheval, Edward se concentra davantage sur les notes prises à droite et à gauche de la table. Il souriait en apercevant de temps en temps quelques gribouillis n'ayant rien avoir avec l'exirologie. Alphonse dessinait très bien, c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait, il fallait dire que dans cette armure, les loisirs du cadet Elric se résumaient à l'alchimie et la recherche de la pierre philosophale.

Revenant doucement à la réalité, Edward se servit une tasse de café tout en continuant sa lecture. Alors qu'il achevait les explications de l'alchimie de Xing, la porte de la chambre d'Alphonse s'ouvrit. Celui-ci était habillé de la même façon qu'Ed l'avait laissé le soir : en simple boxer.

\- Coucou frangin, dit-il en baillant.

\- …salut… !

Voir se balader son frère dans cet accoutrement ne devrait pas poser de problème, vu qu'il le faisait lui-même de temps en temps. Pourtant, le visage légèrement tendu d'Edward lui laissa présupposer qu'il se trompait.

\- Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ? Demanda Alphonse en trainant des pieds jusque la cuisinière.

\- Non, je t'attendais.

Le plus jeune poussa un long soupire en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là, tu ne sais même pas de cuisiner des pâtes !

Suivant ses paroles, il sortit tour à tour de quoi leur concocter un petit déjeuner suffisant pour nourrir un régiment. Connaissant l'appétit légendaire de son frère, Alphonse n'hésitait pas à en faire de trop, de toute façon, le petit blond était une vraie poubelle ambulante.

\- Pourquoi apprendre alors que tu es là ? Répondit Edward avec un grand sourire.

\- Un jour, je ne le serai peut-être plus, il faudra que tu te prennes en main, grand-frère…

\- Parce que tu comptes me quitter ?

Cette question resta un suspend pendant plusieurs minutes, sa spontanéité surprit Alphonse, s'immobilisant les yeux rivés sur la boite d'œufs. Passé la surprise, il ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir une longue poêle qu'il déposa sur la plaque chauffante. Son absence de réponse mit l'aîné mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas songé que son petit frère voudrait s'installer ailleurs, seul, ou bien même avec une petite amie. Refusant de paraître égoïste aux yeux de sa seule famille, il s'empressa de briser la glace.

\- Mais il est évident que quand tu auras ta propre maison, je m'inviterai pour manger.

Cette remarque rendit le sourire à Alphonse qui l'afficha clairement devant son vis-à-vis, il y comptait bien, même s'il imaginait que les premiers jours sans lui seraient différents, voire difficiles.

\- Au fait, Al, tu as une petite copine ?

Face à ses œufs brouillés, Alphonse réprima un sursaut. C'était si soudain de sa part et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Le comportement de son frère était si étrange ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait pas osé en parler. Réduisant la puissance de la plaque, il se tourna vers le petit blond, le regard tendre.

\- Eh bien…je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Le bonheur d'Alphonse lui explosa au visage. Edward sentit sa poitrine le brûler et le mit sur le compte du café trop chaud, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une réaction qui se voulait spontanée mais totalement fausse. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était pourtant évident qu'un garçon comme Alphonse Elric, l'incarnation de la douceur et de la gentillesse, ne resterait pas longtemps sur le marché des cœurs à prendre. Ed baissa les yeux sur le tas de papier éparpillé sur la table afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son frère.

\- J'ai hâte de te la faire rencontrer, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

 _Tu es bien le seul,_ pensa-t-il douloureusement. Il attendit qu'Alphonse retourne à sa cuisine pour lui jeter un regard déçu. Les mots d'Havoc se ressassaient dans sa tête, peut-être devrait-il lui poser plus de question sur ce sentiment qui rongeait son corps. Il n'en était plus à dire que son cadet n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça, il en était sûr maintenant, Alphonse en était même la cause principale.

\- Et voilà ! Une omelette de Xing ! S'exclama-t-il en lui déposant son assiette entre deux feuilles.

\- Merci, répondit-il dans un soupir.

Tout le long du repas, il n'adressa pas un regard à son vis-à-vis, ils échangeaient naturellement des mots, autour de l'alchimie et des pays étrangers mais la complicité d'autrefois n'y était plus. A la fin du déjeuner, Edward se leva, décrétant qu'il devait absolument aller voir Mustang pour une information importante. Alphonse ne s'interrogea pas plus et lui souhaita une bonne journée, ne se doutant pas un moment du dilemme intérieur qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

* * *

9h30 Central, la team Mustang travaillait de bon matin sur une pile de dossier provenant du nord, un conflit menaçait d'éclater entre Amestris et Drachma. L'assistante personnelle du généralissime Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, veillait au grain et au moulin, armée de son fidèle gun. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut obligée de sortir pour réclamer des documents confidentiels à Sheska. Les hommes en profitèrent pour souffler et prendre une petite pause dans le dos de leur bureau.

\- J'en peux plus…grogna Roy en s'étirant sur son nouveau siège en cuir. C'est encore plus un tyran depuis que c'est mon assistante…

\- Mais vous, vous n'avez pas à vous taper les tours de garde après le boulot, râla Havoc. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Karen depuis trois jours à cause de cette foutue nouvelle loi.

\- Tu parles de la fille que j'ai vue la dernière fois, avec les cheveux secs et le rire d'oie ?

\- Eh, je vous interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, elle est merveilleuse ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes incapable de vous poser avec une femme que vous devez être jaloux !

Roy se redressa avec un air un peu plus professionnel.

\- Moi, jaloux ? Voyons Havoc, je peux avoir n'importe quel femme à ma porte maintenant, tu penses vraiment que je serai jaloux de ton amourette de passage ?

Jean renonça à argumenter, de toute façon, il trouverait toujours quelque chose à redire sur ses conquêtes.

\- Ca me fait penser, je crois que le Boss est amoureux. Enchaîna-t-il en ignorant les messes basses de ses collègues.

\- Le Fullmétal ? Amoureux ? De sa mécanicienne, j'imagine.

\- Il m'a dit que non mais je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

\- Je parie 10 boules qu'il se prend un râteau, déclara le lieutenant Breda en levant une liasse de billet.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à surenchérir l'offre. Au final, le sous lieutenant Falman proposait 10 de plus pour qu'Edward ne passe pas plus d'une semaine avec, Kain en ajouta 5 qu'il n'oserait pas se déclarer à la fille en question.

\- Tiens, vous ne pariez pas mon Excellence ? Fit remarquer Havoc.

\- Je pense que le Fullmetal est capable de la garder pendant au moins un mois.

Sa soudaine confiance en Edward étonna ses subordonnés, qui prirent tout de même ses paroles comme une enchère supplémentaire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hawkeye et tous se remirent au travail, impatient de connaître le vainqueur du pari.

* * *

Edward profita du premier tour de garde des militaires pour chercher quelqu'un capable de le renseigner. Plusieurs nouvelles recrues l'accostèrent pour le saluer et en savoir plus sur lui. Il répondit vaguement à leurs demandes, elles concernaient toutes ou presque ses connaissances alchimiques ou alors les légendes qui entouraient le généralissime. Lorsque l'ordre de dispersion fut donné, il put enfin respirer et chercher les subordonnés de Mustang des yeux. Cela lui prit un bon moment mais il finit par reconnaitre la fumée des cigarettes de Havoc dans cette foule d'uniforme bleu.

Malheureusement pour lui, Jean était accompagné de Breda et Fuery, il ne pouvait donc pas débarquer comme ça et poser franchement sa question au grand blond. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car le lieutenant colonel le vit au loin et l'invita à les rejoindre.

\- Salut Boss, vous trainez bien souvent aux environs du quartier général ces temps-ci. Moi qui pensais que vous détestiez l'armée.

Edward haussa les épaules, il était vrai que l'armée ne lui avait jamais incité confiance. Son collier de chien l'avait assez serré et relié au pays pendant sa quête. Seulement, à travers toutes ses aventures, il avait rencontré des personnes un peu plus intéressantes, bien qu'elles fassent partie de l'armée. C'était le cas des subordonnés de Mustang, ils avaient essayé de l'aider malgré la faute qu'il avait commise et ça, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Le petit blond se joignit aux hommes en uniforme pour un petit tour des quartiers de Central.

Omettant un moment la raison de sa venue, Edward se joignit volontiers aux discutions des trois militaires. Tant qu'elles touchaient de près ou de loin au généralissime, il ajoutait volontairement une petite insulte qui faisait son petit effet. Au bout d'un moment, les trois hommes se regardèrent avant de poser une question qui leur brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Edward, c'est de qui que tu es amoureux ? Bredouilla Kain désigné par ses collègues.

Il se braqua automatiquement, les traits de son visage se tendirent. Il était venu pour ça oui, mais pas pour se faire interroger à ce sujet-là…vraiment Havoc ne savait pas garder sa langue dans sa poche. Edward enfonça nonchalamment ses mains dans son pantalon en regardant le ciel.

\- J'en sais rien, je sais même pas si je le suis, répondit-il sèchement.

Son énervement n'échappa pas à Havoc qui déposa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien alchimiste.

\- Allons Boss, ne vous énervez pas, on peut vous aider vous savez.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

\- Havoc a raison, Edward, t'as aucune expérience avec les filles mais ça, on peut te l'apprendre ! Renchérit Breda.

 _Avec les filles…ça doit être la même chose qu'avec les garçons_ , songea-t-il un moment mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout leur avouer. Deux soucis majeurs s'opposaient aux opinions qu'ils se faisaient de lui : premièrement, c'était de son frère dont ils parlaient et deuxièmement, il a déjà une copine.

\- Mais…reprit Havoc en frottant laconiquement l'épaule du petit blond, si tu veux d'abord en être sûr, je te conseille de passer du temps avec elle. C'est quelque chose qu'on ressent forcément, genre dans ton cas, t'es maladroit et pressé. Si tu es comme ça à chaque fois que tu es avec elle, bingo, t'es amoureux.

Les explications évasives de Jean ne rassurèrent pas Edward. Bizarre, oui, il l'était en compagnie d'Alphonse mais de là à dire qu'il était amoureux de son propre frangin ? Cette idée le répugna. Il termina la ronde sans dire un seul mot. Alors qu'ils retournaient calmement vers le quartier général, Edward aperçut une silhouette familière dans une cabine de téléphone. Il indiqua aux militaires de continuer sans lui, prétextant un oubli dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Une fois débarrassé des sbires de Mustang, il se faufila discrètement en direction de la cabine, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant que c'était bien Alphonse qui passait un coup de fil. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi son cadet n'utilisait pas le téléphone de l'appartement mais oublia bien vite lorsque sa voix parvint à ses oreilles. Le petit blond se rapprocha davantage pour distinguer les paroles d'Alphonse.

\- Bien, moi aussi je suis content que tout se passe bien à Xing. J'aimerai tellement que tu viennes à Central et que tu rencontres Edward. Oui, bien sûr.

Il comprit aisément que son frère était en pleine conversation avec sa fameuse petite amie. Son corps lui disait de partir avant de le regretter mais sa curiosité le clouait au sol, il attendait derrière la cabine que la communication se termine.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser. Oui. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

…pourquoi était-il resté ? Sa poitrine l'étouffa à nouveau et cette fois, il n'avait pas de café sur lequel jeter la faute. Il déposa une main sur la vitre en entendant le bruit du combiné remis en place et pria pour qu'Alphonse ne le voie pas en sortant. Edward serra les dents sous l'afflux d'information délivrée dans sa tête, il voulait crier mais ne pouvait pas, que pourrait-il dire ? Il était idiot c'est tout, amoureux, mais idiot.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en Review, bonne soirée !

LMG


	4. Chapter 4 : Désillusions

Bonjour !

Merci pour les commentaires encourageant, ça me fait très plaisir, voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shootant dans une vieille canette depuis environ une heure, Edward vagabondait dans les rues de la capitale, sans but. Il aurait voulu remonter les 48 dernières heures, lorsqu'il était arrivé en ville, le sourire aux lèvres et le moral au zénith.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Un coup plus puissant asséna le coup de grâce à la canette, s'enfuyant une rue plus loin. Ces mots…si naturellement prononcés par sa bouche, il aurait préféré en être la victime plutôt qu'un simple spectateur. Amoureux ? Pourquoi pas…jaloux ? Il semblerait…mais comment reprendre du poil de la bête alors que la seule personne capable de lui rendre le sourire avait la tête ailleurs ? Et puis, qui était cette fille qui osait lui prendre son petit frère ? Savait-elle au moins à qui elle s'adressait ? Edward Elric, ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

\- Si jamais elle met les pieds dans notre appartement, je promets que je lui fais avaler sa… !

\- Quelle surprise de te voir à Central, Edward. L'interrompit une voix douce dans son dos.

Refoulant l'envie de finir sa menace, le jeune blond se retourna face à son interlocutrice. Une silhouette fine, une taille gracieuse, une paire d'yeux verts accueillants et rassurants, il reconnut aisément Gracia et son merveilleux sourire.

\- Bonjour madame Hughes ! S'exclama-t-il imitant une fausse joie qui n'échappa pas à l'instinct aiguisé de la mère de famille.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville, comment va Winry ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Elle va bien.

Edward était gêné, malgré les douces attentions de la femme pour le mettre à l'aise, il était incapable d'oublier ce qui l'énervait depuis une heure. Il voulut donc conclure et rentrer au plus vite à son appartement quand la main de Gracia lui agrippa le poignet.

\- Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Elysia, pourquoi tu ne passerais pas à la maison pour jouer avec elle tant que tu es à Central ?

La pression sur son poignet se fit de plus en plus forte. Edward comprit facilement que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui tirer les vers du nez, ce que cette femme pouvait être effrayante parfois sous ses airs de parfaite ménagère ! Il acquiesça et suivit Gracia, portant naturellement son sac de course jusque sa maison.

\- Il parait qu'Alphonse aussi est rentré. Reprit-il en observant ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- Ah ? Euh…oui.

Edward ne voulait pas en entendre parler pour le moment, il décida donc de rester le plus évasif sur la présence de son petit frère en ville, si elle pouvait changer de piste, cela serait déjà ça de gagner. Au fond, il avait peur que Gracia comprenne le mal qui le ronge, dire que c'est à cause d'une fille n'était pas un problème, c'était le cas de beaucoup d'autres hommes avant lui. Cependant, dévier sur le fait que ce soit un garçon était déjà un obstacle alors lui expliquer que c'est Alphonse lui-même, ça, c'était totalement impossible !

\- Tu sais Edward, Elysia vient d'avoir son premier amoureux.

Cette information ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, il se crispa sous le sourire satisfait de la veuve. Il ne répondit que par des onomatopées pour s'extirper à nouveau de ce sujet ce qui n'était pas du tout les intentions de la jeune femme.

\- Elle est rentée un jour en criant « _Maman ! Maman ! Y a Alexandre qui a voulu me faire un bisou ! »_ , elle était tellement adorable. Son père redoutait tellement ce moment de son vivant.

\- J'imagine…

Edward détourna les yeux pour regarder le ciel, le temps commençait à se couvrir. Quelques gouttes en tombèrent lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte de la maison du feu général de brigade. La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant, c'était le silence de corbeau qui régnait dans l'habitat, Elysia n'était visiblement pas là.

\- Elle est encore à l'école mais ça, tu t'en doutes n'est-ce pas ? Va au salon, je vais te faire un peu de thé.

Décidément, cette femme était plus sournoise qu'il n'y pensait. Interloqué par les agissements de Gracia, Edward finit par abandonner l'idée de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre et partit s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir du salon. La maison était très chaleureuse, les portraits de famille ornaient les murs et les meubles. Le jeune blond reconnut parmi tant d'autre certaines photos de son frère et lui-même – du temps ou celui-ci vivait encore dans une armure. Des portraits de l'école d'officier de Maes Hughes et Roy Mustang se distinguaient également sur une grande commode en bois brut.

Gracia revint quelques minutes plus tard, un service en porcelaine entre les mains. A la manière d'une professionnelle, elle servit le thé dans deux petites tasses et en tendit une à l'attention d'Edward.

\- Je vois que rien a changé ici, souffla-t-il en acceptant le breuvage.

\- Oui, je me suis promis de laisser l'endroit tel qu'il était quand Maes et moi avions emménagé à Central. C'est une façon de garder la maison vivante, dans un sens.

\- Je comprends…

Un petit moment passa pendant lequel Edward cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation.

\- Mais assez parler de la maison, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? Reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain. Allez, dis-moi, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

… _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui avec ça ?_ Pesta le jeune blond intérieurement, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le message de l'embêter sur une quelconque attirance possible entre lui et une jeune femme. Conscient que nier en bloc ne servirait à rien, Edward décida d'employer une stratégie tout autre avec Gracia.

\- Elle s'appelle May, dit-il en pensant que c'était une meilleure solution que de faire passer Winry pour sa petite amie.

\- Joli prénom, où l'as-tu rencontré ?

Elle apporta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, continuant d'observer les réactions de son invité. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Habituellement, il était doué pour inventer des diversions pour s'infiltrer dans divers bâtiments de l'armée mais cette femme, cette femme était plus redoutable qu'un haut gradé en possession de la pierre philosophale.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connait, c'est une amie d'enfance à Résembool.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, il s'en rendait compte au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des détails sur cette amie imaginaire.

\- Oh, elle doit être assez jolie pour attirer ton attention, dis m'en plus !

Au fond du canapé et cerné par deux grandes billes vertes, Edward commençait à ressentir un nouveau mal être qui lui empoignait les tripes en même temps qu'il diffusait une désagréable chaleur tout le long de son corps. Il n'aimait pas mentir, d'autant plus à Gracia, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

\- Elle a les cheveux châtains courts et les yeux dorés, répondit-il anxieux. Mais je pense qu'on devrait ne plus en parler, elle a un copain.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans son siège à ses derniers mots, ça faisait mal de l'admettre. La tristesse apparente d'Edward rassura Gracia. C'était donc ça, elle avait trouvé ce qui peinait tant le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu s'extirper de l'arrière d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle n'avait pas vu qui était à l'intérieur mais au vu de la réaction du blondinet, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Et alors ? Lâcha-t-elle énergiquement.

Edward releva directement la tête, croisant le regard de son hôte, un brin ahuri.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si tu l'aimes ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais te dépêcher de lui dire, garder ce genre de chose pour soi n'est jamais la solution.

\- Mais, si elle le sait, les choses vont changer entre nous…et puis, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments !

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Edward, laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose : j'étais en couple quand Maes m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. J'étais pourtant heureuse avec mon copain de l'époque. Pourtant, même après que j'ai refusé ses avances, il a insisté, encore et encore et regarde aujourd'hui.

Monsieur Hughes ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de lui, il était raide dingue de Gracia et Edward comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il exhibait autant ses photos aux yeux de tout le monde. Il avait réussi à conquérir la femme qu'il aimait. Cependant, même si la situation parait similaire, elle ne l'était pas. La personne qu'Edward aimait, il lui était littéralement impossible de lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était sale et interdit.

\- Ne désespère pas et dis lui, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus dur.

* * *

\- Grand-frère, tu es rentré ! L'accueillit joyeusement Alphonse lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Sans un mot, il accrocha sa veste brune au porte manteau, les mots de Gracia tournant encore et encore dans sa tête. Malgré les barrières qu'il s'était imposé depuis qu'il avait accepté son désir, Edward s'était autorisé pendant l'après-midi d'imaginer un instant ce qu'il pourrait se passer si son frère acceptait ses sentiments. _Cette femme est machiavélique_ , conclut-il tout bas.

Il arriva jusque la cuisine, où son frère préparait une fois de plus le repas du soir. Il en avait de la chance et comptait en profiter encore un peu. Lentement, il s'approcha de la cuisinière, entrant dans l'espace vital d'Alphonse et se colla à son dos sans réfléchir. Discrètement, il respira la bonne odeur de son eau de Cologne avant de décaler sa tête pour observer ses gestes habiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Souffla-t-il en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps d'Alphonse.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné de leur position et continua à remuer sa sauce dans une petite marmite.

\- J'avais pas envie de me casser la tête, je te fais des pâtes.

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que je t'ai demandé…

A ce sous-entendu, Alphonse se mit à rougir pour la première fois. Était-il saoul pour dire ce genre de chose ? Pour s'en assurer, il déposa sa cuillère en bois et fit volte-face. Edward ne broncha pas pour autant, il coinçait le corps de son petit frère entre le sien et la cuisinière. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, juste voir s'il existait une minuscule brèche dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser.

\- Tu as bu ? Demanda le cadet, inquiet.

\- Pas assez à mon goût, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder mon petit frère de plus près ?

Il aurait espérer qu'Alphonse rentre un moment dans son jeu, ne serait-ce même que pour rire. A la place, il se redressa et lui balança :

\- Au fait, je te présenterai ma copine dans une semaine, elle va venir à Central.

Le bruit de l'eau qui déborde de la marmite alerta Alphonse qui n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de son aîné. Edward était choqué, son cœur lui hurlait de faire ce que Gracia lui avait conseillé, c'était le moment ou jamais mais son esprit, lui, lui dictait de s'écarter un moment et de prendre l'air. Préférant éviter une quelconque altercation et les problèmes qui en découleraient, le jeune blond recula de trois pas et buta dans une chaise. Le bruit du bois contre le parquet le ramena à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer la table, Ed… ward ?

En se tournant, il vit que son frère n'était déjà plus dans la cuisine, le son distinct d'une porte qui se ferme lui indiqua qu'il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à son frangin ? Alphonse n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, sans savoir comment retrouver le jeune homme énergique et plein d'entrain qu'il connaissait. _Réfléchis…depuis quand est-il dans cet état ?_ Pensa-t-il en diminuant la chaleur de la plaque. _C'est depuis que nous sommes revenus à Central, je crois._

Il envisagea d'aller voir Edward pour lui demander clairement ce qu'il n'allait pas puis se ravisa. Il irait mener sa petite enquête le lendemain. Ce fut la première fois depuis que les frères Elric étaient de retour à Central qu'Alphonse ne put s'endormir.

* * *

Le ciel de Central annonçait une bonne journée, la météo se voulait clémente en cette petite matinée. Gracia s'attelait aux corvées ménagères de sa petite maison. Elysia était à l'école depuis une heure, elle espérait que sa fille travaille bien pour s'offrir un bel avenir, qui sait, en dehors des murs de la capitale.

Alors qu'elle frottait avec ardeur un mur marqué de plusieurs traces de doigts, la cloche de sa maison retentit. Tiens, bizarre, elle n'attendait pourtant personne aujourd'hui. Curieuse, elle déposa rapidement son produit et son tissu sur une table pour rejoindre l'entrée. La cloche sonna une deuxième fois lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, d'abord légèrement pour entrevoir son visiteur, puis complètement quand elle reconnut le cadet Elric, une boite de chocolats à la main.

\- Alphonse ? Quelle curieuse visite, je ne t'attendais pas !

Il répondit par un grand sourire et accepta l'invitation d'entrer de la jeune femme. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cette maison, de part la chaleur maternelle qui dégageait de la propriétaire mais aussi part l'odeur fleurie des nombreuses plantes posées à chaque rebord de fenêtre. Alphonse avança jusque dans le salon avec Gracia, ayant vite abandonné son envie de nettoyer.

\- Ton frère hier, toi aujourd'hui, je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux ! Déclara-t-elle en déposant les chocolats au centre de la table basse.

\- Edward est venu hier ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Ah bon ? Etrange, il faut dire, il n'était pas en grande forme quand je l'ai croisé.

 _Alors elle aussi l'a remarqué…_ Alphonse était perplexe mais il avait désormais une piste à exploiter, peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

\- Il est bizarre ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Soupira-t-il en réajustant sa chemise. Au début, il était comme toujours, énergique, un peu soupe au lait, à râler sur tout et n'importe quoi mais depuis qu'il est de retour à Central, j'ai du mal à le reconnaitre.

\- L'amour a des vertus que la raison ne peut expliquer.

L'amour ? Alphonse le connaissait bien, il en était victime depuis bientôt un mois. Il était tombé fou amoureux de cette jeune femme au charme de l'est, de longs cheveux noirs aux yeux en amandes et aux lèvres comparables à deux fines pétales de fleurs. Son rire qui résonnait pour lui comme la plus belle mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre.

\- Edward, amoureux ?

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non…répondit tristement Alphonse.

Il baissa la tête, déçu. Lui qui s'était empressé de lui dire, qui avait envie de tout partager avec son frère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Edward pouvait lui cacher un détail aussi important de sa vie et ça n'expliquait en rien son état. Il devrait être heureux, tout comme lui !

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire qu'elle est en couple. Il avait l'air mal hier par rapport à ça mais je pensais qu'il t'en aurait parlé.

Gracia ne cachait pas son étonnement devant la mine décontenancée du jeune brun. Elle les pensait nettement plus proche que ça.

\- Même, il aurait dû m'en parler, je suis son frère quand même !

\- Tu sais bien qu'Edward a tendance à tout garder pour lui, il ne voulait pas t'embêter.

Alphonse aurait préféré qu'il lui dise tout quitte à le voir sombrer plutôt que d'être le dernier à tout apprendre ! Il toisa un moment le sol, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il était idiot, si ça se trouve, il l'avait blessé en lui jetant son bonheur à la figure avant de penser que son propre frère se trouvait dans un triangle amoureux. Il se sentit mal, ce n'était pas le genre d'Alphonse de faire passer son bonheur avant celui des autres. _Je suis égoïste_ , songea-t-il. Ainsi, il releva le visage vers celui de Gracia, plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Je vous promets que je vais rendre le sourire à mon frère !

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review, passez une bonne journée !

LMG


	5. Chapter 5 : Désir

Bonjour !

Désolée du temps que ça m'a pris pour reprendre, c'est la fin de l'année et entre aller rechercher mes résultats, préparer mon cosplay, mes séances de sport et mes répétitions théâtres, c'était un peu dur de trouver du temps et des idées. Sinon merci des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir !

 **Emilie-Okami:** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! C'est aussi la première fiction de Al/Ed que je fais, je me demande aussi comment ça va finir, c'est le pire xD

 **Katsuyamadoka:** Merci également, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage pour la suite, c'est super sympa !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Contrairement à l'accoutumé, Edward se leva très tard, le silence de l'appartement et sa fatigue de la veille lui avait permis de passer une nuit agréable. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il souriait en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait eu le temps de cogiter hier soir, suite au refus que lui avait affiché son frère devant son rapprochement. Le jeune blond lui en avait longuement voulu, jusqu'à penser à changer de logement jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Pourtant, Alphonse restait son petit frère malgré tout, il se devait de le protéger, également contre lui-même. Quel genre de monstre était-il pour le troubler alors qu'Alphonse vivait le bonheur parfait après toutes ces années de souffrance ?

Fier de sa nouvelle mais douloureuse résolution, Edward traina ses pieds jusqu'au salon, une note sur la table lui indiquait que l'objet de ses pensées était sorti pour un petit moment et qu'il devrait se nourrir tout seul aujourd'hui. _J'espère juste qu'il a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier…_ songea-t-il en se servant une tasse de café. Son regard se dirigea instantanément sur un cadre décorant la commode de l'entrée. Elle avait été prise par Pinaco une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés avec leurs corps respectifs. Edward étranglait presque Winry et Alphonse dans un câlin qui se voulait amical, tous les trois souriaient. Peut-être devrait-il appelé sa mécanicienne, prétextant un défaut sur son automail, il pourrait quitter la capitale au moment où la copine de son frère viendrait. Pour le moment, il devait tuer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre.

Au début, il synthétisa les notes à base d'éxirologie qu'Alphonse avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourrait les feuilles, il se laissa divaguer à dessiner différentes figures dans son carnet. Certaines prenaient des formes tandis que d'autres se créaient dans l'imagination du petit blond. Il soupira un instant, s'étirant le haut du corps sur la table, se promettant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

\- Ed, je suis rentr'… ! S'exclama Alphonse en passant la porte.

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant son frangin affalé sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière laisse entrevoir son fin visage bronzé naturellement. Le plus jeune ne put que sourire à cette vision, il était tellement serein ainsi, ça changeait de son caractère colérique. Il s'approcha de lui dans le plus grand des silences et jeta un coup d'œil au carnet en cuir noir qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la table. Il reconnut les termes qu'il avait employés dans ses propres notes et se permit de tourner les pages pour en lire ses déductions. Alphonse était impressionné, il savait son frère malin et ingénieux mais ce qu'il lisait dépassait totalement ses connaissances. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait passé l'examen des alchimistes d'état aussi jeune.

Au bout d'un moment, il tomba sur les dessins d'Edward, se moquant par endroit des représentations grotesques qu'il avait fait de Mustang ou même de Pinaco. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça en voyant un dessin plus triste sur la dernière page marquée de crayon. Un petit bonhomme avec un épi sur la tête et une tresse attendait les bras croisés et le visage triste. En dessus de lui était inscrit le mot « Hapiness », dont les lignes tremblaient légèrement.

\- Ed…souffla-t-il en refermant le carnet. Je te promets que ça va changer.

Il le remit à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé. Pourtant, malgré ce détail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le visage d'Edward radieux, plus joyeux que la veille, peut-être se trompait-il sur le sens de ce dessin.

Afin de se changer les idées, il décida de cuisiner un des plats préférés de son frangin en attendant qu'il se réveille. C'était un conseil de Gracia : _« essaie de lui faire plaisir, ce serait un bon début »_. Il avait ensuite attendu vingt minutes dans les magasins, juste pour acheter tous les ingrédients.

\- Alphonse…dit Edward toujours assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise.

Il se tourna, croyant que son frère s'était réveillé au bruit ou à la chaleur des plaques de cuisson mais il semblerait qu'il parle en dormant.

\- Viens…

Dos à lui, Alphonse sursauta, la voix de son frère était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler sur le ton. Il arrêta un moment ses cuissons et l'observa plus attentivement. Est-ce qu'il… tremblait ? Inquiet, le cadet avança à sa rencontre, fixant éternellement son visage. Celui-ci se colorait lentement d'un rouge qu'il n'exprimait que lorsqu'on le traitait de petit.

\- Grand-frère ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

Sa bouche ouverte laissait transparaitre sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Alphonse craint un instant qu'il soit en plein cauchemar et déposa ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward, s'apprêtant à le réveiller quand :

\- Je te veux…

Le châtain se figea sur place, les membres tendus, une expression choquée sur le visage. Une violente chaleur envahit son corps et il retira nerveusement ses mains de son frère. Edward avait prononcé ces mots sans gêne, la seule chose qui transparaissait dans sa voix c'était le puissant désir qu'il contenait. Alphonse recula jusqu'à son plan de travail où il reprit sa besogne sans aucun mot. Il n'avait pas rêvé, ce qui venait de se passer était plutôt…gênant. Il n'ignorait pas le malaise intérieur qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Sa première pensée alla à sa copine, sa seconde à son grand-frère. Alphonse Elric se secoua la tête en se disant une dernière fois que ce n'était que le rêve de son frère, en quoi un rêve pourrait avoir une incidence entre eux deux ?

* * *

Confortablement installé, Edward ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. La première chose qu'il rencontra, c'est la lampe au plafond qui l'éblouit un court instant. Son odorat développé en termes de nourriture l'obligea à reporter son attention vers l'assiette pleine de viande en face de lui. _Tiens, Al est rentré ?_ Un coup d'œil à droite, un autre à gauche, la pièce était vide. Pourtant, son assiette était encore chaude, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas très loin. Ne se doutant pas un instant des raisons de son absence, il se jeta littéralement sur son repas, acceptant avec joie l'initiative de son frère.

Le jeune blond songea un moment à ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Au final, son frère et lui n'avaient pas encore passé une seule heure à discuter de leur voyage. Il était tout de même un minimum curieux mais il comprit vite que son attitude envers lui rendait un rapprochement plus difficile. Le seul rapprochement facile qu'il pouvait admettre, c'était lui qu'il venait de rêver. Rien qu'à y penser, ses joues rougirent violemment, ressassant dans sa tête les images d'un fantasme interdit. Le corps d'Alphonse sur son lit, son propre corps couvrant le sien, diverses caresses plus osées, des gémissements qui en disaient long sur le désir des deux garçons. Un désir proscrit, qui les ferait tous les deux chuter si quelqu'un s'en apercevait. Mais Edward se rendit à l'évidence, il n'y avait que lui qui tombait.

Une fois le repas engloutit, il déposa ses affaires dans l'évier et hésita un moment à faire la vaisselle. Finalement, il abandonna la pauvre argenterie sale, prétextant avoir mieux à faire. L'ancien alchimiste fit un petit tour dans la salle de bain. Dès son entré, l'air chaud et la buée présente sur le miroir lui permit de comprendre qu'Alphonse était également passé par là. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la douche, non pas pour se rincer l'œil à la vue d'un hypothétique corps musclé mais pour vérifier que celui-ci ne le surprendrait pas en plein acte de voyeurisme. Celle-ci étant vide, il s'y engouffra après s'être déshabillé, s'adossant contre le mur quand l'eau du pommeau ruisselait sur sa peau. Il soupira de bonheur tandis que les gouttes froides le refroidissaient, elles détendaient son corps troublé par l'image de son frère soumis à son désir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il sortit de la douche et entreprit de s'essuyer, il remarqua alors, trop tard, que toutes les serviettes avaient disparu. Il se demanda un moment si c'était la femme de ménage qui les avait volées pendant qu'il dormait ou si son frère lui préparait une farce. C'est donc nu et trempé qu'Edward entreprit de s'habiller, gêné par les tissus humides plaqués sur sa peau. Il râla à nouveau à ses longs cheveux gorgés d'eau impossible à coiffer.

\- ALPHONSE ! Cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit, il réitéra son appel, rien non plus. Edward s'inquiéta un instant, ça ne ressemblait pas à son frère une telle absence de réaction. Il accourut vers les différentes pièces de l'appartement où Alphonse avait l'habitude de faire le ménage et s'arrêta enfin devant sa chambre. Il aurait sûrement dû commencer par là.

\- Al ? Appela-t-il en frappant trois coups à la porte.

Un faible grognement s'éleva à l'intérieur de la pièce. N'attendant pas une quelconque autorisation, Edward ouvrit la porte discrètement et regarda à l'intérieur. Aucune trace du jeune homme si ce n'était qu'une grosse boule formée en dessous des draps. Le blond claqua la porte, informant son propriétaire qu'il était entré. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord, ne quittant pas des yeux la forme d'Alphonse recroquevillée.

\- Allez Al, qu'est-ce qui passe, t'as vu un fantôme ?

En prononçant ses mots, il déposa sa main sur ce qu'il devinait être son épaule. Toujours trempé, il ne fit pas attention à la couette qui s'imbibait d'eau au fil du temps. Las d'attendre une réaction de sa part, Edward saisit le haut du drap et le descendit jusqu'au visage de son cadet, étrangement rouge.

\- Al ? T'as de la fièvre ?!

Paniqué, il se pencha davantage et déposa une main moite sur son front, il était chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Edward courut en cuisine, fouillant dans la boite à pharmacie afin de trouver des médicaments ou de quoi soulager son petit frère. Il revint dans la chambre, armé d'une bassine, un thermomètre et plusieurs gants de toilette. Il en déposa un sur le front d'Alphonse, détaillant son visage fermé par la chaleur maladive. _Je devrai le laisser se reposer_ , songea l'aîné se préparant à repartir.

\- Ed…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé…

Surpris, Edward se retourna face au malade, il le toisait d'un petit regard, presque effrayé. Il ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? D'être fiévreux ? Ca arrive à tout le monde. Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait rien à lui poser la question, du moins pour le moment, il prit le chemin de la sortie en lui faisant un vague signe.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Edward entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Alphonse malade, il ne se voyait pas le forcer de faire toutes les tâches ménagères qu'il avait évitées toute la semaine. La semaine…la copine d'Alphonse viendrait après, peut-être devait-il la prévenir que son frère était malade, ainsi, elle se dépêcherait de venir pour lui porter main forte. C'était une douloureuse initiative pour lui mais il se devait de le faire, après tout, il se l'était promis.

Ne voulant pas prévenir son cadet en lui demandant le numéro de sa promise, il fouilla dans les poches de la veste d'Alphonse. Il en tira plusieurs papiers contenant des numéros de téléphone.

\- Comment je fais pour savoir lequel est le bon moi ? En plus, je sais même pas comment elle s'appelle sa copine.

La seule solution qu'il voyait c'était de composer tous les numéros les uns après les autres et espérer tomber ce soir sur le bon. Il s'installa donc sur la commode à côté du combiné se mit à appeler tous les amis d'Alphonse.

 _« Désolé, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler »_ , répondit le premier.

 _« Ah, ce bon vieux Alphonse, désolé mais je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une copine ! »_ , dit le second.

 _« Alphonse ? Non mais je l'attends d'ici peu pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de mon auberge de chats ! »_ , Réclama une troisième.

\- Alphonse ? Souffla une voix douce au bout du quatrième appel. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La respiration d'Edward se coupa, il eut une mauvaise impression, ce timbre était trop doux et tendre. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'un nouveau faux numéro.

\- Je cherche sa petite amie, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus bas.

Un léger silence suivit sa demande, il entendit un petit rire timide à l'autre côté du fil.

\- Eh bien…j'imagine que c'est de moi dont il vous a parlé, ça me gêne un petit peu…qui êtes-vous ?

Edward resserra sa poigne sur le combiné, elle l'énervait, d'autant par sa petite voix d'ange qu'il l'imaginait petite, frêle, fine, l'image d'une jeune fille faible qu'on aurait envie de protéger. Il n'avait rien contre ce genre de fille mais elle, elle lui provoquait une colère intérieure qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire.

\- Je suis son frère, grogna-t-il incapable de retenir sa frustration.

\- Oh, c'est vous Edward ! Alphonse m'a énormément parlé de vous ! Je suis impatiente de vous voir tous les deux, il m'a dit tellement de bien à votre sujet.

Il ne décolérait pas pour autant, évidemment que son petit frère n'avait dit que du bien à son égard, l'inverse l'aurait étonné. Peu à peu, il regrettait son choix, il était encore temps de faire machine arrière, elle n'était pas au courant de l'état d'Alphonse. Il hésita à lui raccrocher au nez quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Vous devez beaucoup vous aimer tous les deux.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Certes, elle devait avoir dit ça pour leur fraternité légendaire mais pour Edward, ces mots avaient une tout autre signification, un symbole d'amour à sens unique.

\- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Avoua-t-il reprenant son calme.

\- Bien mais pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Alphonse ?

 _Oui, il est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne_ , voulut-il répondre en premier mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de son cadet. Il ne se résolvait pas à lui dire la vérité pour autant, il se contenta donc de rester évasif.

\- Eh bien, il n'est pas au sommet de sa force en ce moment.

\- Oh non mon petit chou, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

 _« Mon petit chou »…je ne peux pas la faire venir ici_ , conclut Edward tremblant à force de s'énerver. Il masqua sa respiration saccadée par de léger toussotement. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête, il envoya un moment balader l'idée de faire plaisir à Alphonse et poursuivit :

\- Il y a une épidémie en ce moment à Central, tout le monde à la fièvre et Al est vraiment mal en point. C'est très contagieux donc je ne sais pas si vous pourrez venir la semaine prochaine !

\- Vraiment ?! S'écria-t-elle, crédule. Moi qui avais si hâte de le revoir…Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je viendrai avec un masque et tout ce qu'il faut, j'ai de bons anticorps vous savez !

Elle ne lâcherait donc pas l'affaire…

\- Je n'en doute pas mais c'est vraiment très sérieux, le général Mustang va décréter que les touristes ne pourront pas venir à Central avant de un petit moment. Je suis un de ses subordonnés donc j'ai eu cette information de sa part !

En espérant que cette fois, elle y croirait.

\- …A ce point-là ?

La pointe suspicieuse dans la voix de son interlocutrice n'échappa pas à Edward, il redoubla d'effort, épuisant toute sa capacité à mentir.

\- Des soldats seront postés à la sortie des gares et ceux ne possédant pas un passeport fait à Central prouvant qu'ils habitent dans la capitale seront obligés de retourner. Ce serait bête de payer le train pour rien, surtout d'où vous venez !

\- Sinon Edward, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me voir, ça n'irait pas plus vite ?

Le jeune blond poussa un puissant grognement, piqué au vif par l'adrénaline parcourant son corps à force de réfléchir. Au paroxysme de sa colère, il serra fort le combiné, incapable de garder son calme plus longtemps.

\- Parce que mon frère n'est pas à toi ! S'écria-t-il ignorant que celui-ci se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Alors tu vas rester sagement chez toi et le laisser tomber !

\- A ce que je sache, dit-elle après un long silence, tu n'es que son frère.

La petite voix fluette se transformait en femme sérieuse, Edward avait du mal à l'imaginer, il ne voyait plus une jeune fille frêle mais un dragon encore plus chiant qu'Envy. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Alphonse dans ses griffes.

\- Je suis bien plus que ça, pesta-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Tes sentiments ne sont rien à côté des miens.

Sur ce, il raccrocha violement le téléphone, laissant l'atmosphère retomber au fil des minutes. Il se saisit du papier contenant le numéro de la jeune fille et le déchira hargneusement avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

 _Je crois que j'ai atteint le point de non retour._

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review avec vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout, passez une bonne journée, à la prochaine !

LMG


	6. Chapter 6: Effleurer

Bonjour !

Désolée, après ma pièce de théâtre, c'est la chaleur qui m'a un peu empêché de me placer derrière un PC pour écrire la suite mais j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre !

 **Katsuyamadoka** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :)

 **Le petit auteur** : Merci énormément ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Ouais, Edward va galérer un peu, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle !

 **Kiwi-Matsura** : Woah, une des premières personnes que je vois qui aime le EdxAl xD merci, je vais continuer de l'écrire pour vous proposez la suite au plus vite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un nouveau jour se leva sur Central, Edward se pelotonnait dans ses draps, les mèches blondes recouvrant l'intégralité de son visage. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il avait passé une nuit plutôt agréable, bercée par le bruit du vent à l'extérieur. Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en entendant la machine à café provenant de la cuisine. Alphonse…il espérait pour le moment qu'il n'ait pas l'idée d'appeler sa copine pour prendre des nouvelles. Il ne regrettait certainement pas ses paroles envers elle mais il n'était pas sûr que son frère apprécie qu'il ait mal parlé à sa peut-être future femme.

Soudain, il se remémora l'état fiévreux du jeune brun le soir. Inquiet, il quitta son lit, s'accommodant lentement à la lumière de l'extérieur. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte et sortit de sa chambre. Edward fut heureux que la première chose qu'il voit soit Alphonse, assis à la table à manger sirotant son café en lisant le CentralTimes. Il avait retrouvé des couleurs, peut-être avait-il paniqué trop vite.

\- Bonjour Ed ! S'exclama joyeusement le cadet en gardant son attention sur sa page.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Hier tu étais brûlant de fièvre.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Alphonse lui avait répondu sans conviction, on aurait dit qu'il évitait de croiser son regard. _Peut-être qu'il a entendu notre conversation hier et qu'il n'ose pas me crier dessus._

\- Al, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il déposa d'abord le journal sur la table et releva timidement les yeux vers les siens.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il doucement. Toi aussi, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que nous sommes les redoutables frères Elric, c'est grâce à notre puissance ensemble.

Edward acquiesça avec un grand sourire, ces paroles l'enthousiasmaient, il déambula jusque la salle de bain pour être plus présentable. Si Alphonse savait quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, c'est tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment. Devant son reflet, il réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit sa copine la veille, elle ne le laisserait certainement pas lui prendre son frère. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça, il avait peut-être une chance, qui sait ?

Après une brève toilette, le jeune blond repartit en direction de la cuisine pour se préparer un café, histoire de le préparer à une dure journée. Il remarqua avec joie que son petit frère lui en avait préparé un, celui-ci, chaussé et habillé, était sur le point de sortir.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Edward en buvant une gorgée du brûlant brevage.

\- J'ai promis à Elysia que j'irai la voir à l'école aujourd'hui. Tiens, tu laisses tes cheveux comme ça ?

Edward haussa les épaules, il n'était pas coutume que l'aîné détache ses cheveux après s'être habillé mais il avait envie pour une fois. Cela lui donnait un air plus angélique, n'ayant jamais coupé ses mèches depuis ses onze ans, elles retombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos.

\- Ca te va bien, bredouilla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ne fais pas trop de bêtise, j'y vais !

Il lui répondit d'un signe de sa nouvelle main de chair. Le compliment n'était pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et l'enhardit davantage. Oui, aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée.

* * *

Edward profita de sa soudaine gaieté pour se promener sans but dans la capitale. Quelques nuages masquaient le soleil pourtant le temps restait agréable. Il salua plusieurs connaissances, des militaires à la retraite ainsi que des commerçants qu'il avait aidé à reconstruire les étales. Certains lui avaient fait part de leur étonnement face à son humeur, ils étaient habitués à voir un Edward Elric plus calme qu'avant, presque déprimé.

Après quelques heures, il se posa à une terrasse pour se restaurer, il choisit une table à l'abri des regards afin de ne pas être dérangé. Edward regarda les gens passer en savourant son repas, il n'était pas rare qu'il mange à l'extérieur pour éviter que son frère ne soit obligé de cuisiner pour lui. Peut-être qu'un jour il se déciderait à le faire pour lui faire plaisir. Qui sait, tout paraissait possible aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, bonjour monsieur Edward ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, c'était Sheska, pourquoi n'était-elle pas à la cafétéria du quartier général à cette heure ?

\- Bonjour Sheska, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, très, j'ai demandé une permission aujourd'hui, il fait tellement bon !

Devant le sourire de la brune, il ne put s'empêcher de lui proposer de prendre un verre avec lui. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle arborait sa légendaire paire de lunette sur ses prunelles vertes.

\- C'est tellement rare de vous voir les cheveux détachés, dit-elle presque envieuse.

\- J'ai perdu tous mes élastiques, mentit-il visiblement gêné. Je sortais justement en acheter.

A son air amusé, elle ne se doutait pas de son mensonge. Sheska restait manifestement une de ces rares femmes naïves.

\- J'ai croisé Alphonse il y a une heure, il était près de l'école à quelques rues du quartier général.

\- Oui, il doit aller voir Elysia. Sinon, ça se passe bien chez les militaires en ce moment ? Mustang ne fait pas trop de connerie ?

Sa question vulgairement posée intima quelque peu la jeune brune. Elle but une partie de son verre pour retrouver une contenance.

\- Il a décrété qu'une fois par semaine, nous devrions venir au QG avec le nouvel uniforme féminin. Enfin, moi ça ne me dérange pas, je le porte tout le temps, il est plus agréable en cette saison.

\- Quel pervers ce type. Bientôt on verra toutes les femmes en jupe courte, sauf Hawkeye je n'en doute pas…

\- Vous ne vous entendrez donc jamais, rit-elle en cachant son sourire avec ses mains. Pourtant, il parlait encore de vous hier au lieutenant-colonel !

\- Havoc ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de moi ?

\- Je crois qu'ils ont fait un pari sur vous. Non pas que je les espionne ! Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez sur le point d'avoir une copine et ils ont surenchéri pour savoir ce qu'il va vous arriver ! Enfin, rien de bien méchant, on dirait de la façon comme je le dis mais ça ne s'est pas du tout passer comme ça ! Monsieur Edward ? Vous allez bien ?!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle paniquait, Edward était parcouru de frissons désagréables, alors Havoc avait vendu la mèche et ce putain de bâtard en jouait ! Décidément, il ne payait rien pour attendre ceux-là, il se rendrait bien vite au quartier général pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Merci de ta collaboration Sheska, ce que tu viens de me dire va vraiment m'être TRES utile. Dit-il hargneusement.

\- Ne dites pas que vous le savez de moi, s'il vous plait ! Supplia-t-elle précipitamment les mains jointes en prière.

\- Ils n'auront pas le temps de se retourner contre toi.

Il se passa un petit moment sans qu'ils n'échangent de parole, trop occupé à apaiser la soudaine ambiance tendue.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous avez une petite amie ?

Edward manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, il toussa légèrement, tentant de calmer les rougeurs envahissant ses joues.

\- Ca vous intéresse ? Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain. Tout le monde connait le Fullmetal alors sa copine doit être à sa hauteur !

 _Ca, pour être à la hauteur, elle l'est…_

\- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble…

\- Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! N'est-ce pas ?

Son air trop enthousiaste le mit mal à l'aise, à elle non plus, il ne pourrait pas dire de qui il est amoureux, ça risquerait de la choquer.

\- Ca va prendre un peu de temps, je pense...murmura-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

\- Je comprends, l'amour c'est pas facile mais dès qu'on le trouve, il faut absolument le garder ! Je ne peux pas vraiment vous conseillez parce que je n'ai jamais été en couple, sauf quand on est enfant mais ça ne compte pas. Je sais, je parle trop mais j'aimerai vraiment que vous trouviez votre moitié !

 _Dès qu'on trouve l'amour, il faut le garder ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

\- Mais quand la personne est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, à qui revient vraiment l'amour ? Enchaina-t-il, curieux de savoir ce que la brune en pensait.

Sheska parut réfléchir un moment, relevant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle vida le reste de son verre et le déposa sur la table.

\- Eh bien, je pense que c'est à la personne qui l'aime le plus à trouver un moyen pour le garder. Ce serait logique non ? Comme dans les histoires pour enfant où le prince doit vaincre le dragon pour sauver la princesse !

Alors la copine d'Alphonse est un dragon à terrasser ? On pouvait voir ça comme ça. La réponse de Sheska parut satisfaire Edward qui retrouva son sourire victorieux. Il remercia la brune pour sa sincérité avant de prendre congé, en direction de l'école d'Elysia.

* * *

L'établissement se trouvait à quelques rues du quartier général de Central, de ce fait, il n'était pas rare d'y voir des troupes du généralissime Mustang y effectuer des rondes quotidiennes. L'école possédait une énorme cour, étant l'une des seuls de la capitale, elle recevait des enfants de tout Amestris mais aussi quelques étrangers. Près de la grande barrière métallique, Edward hésita à entrer, se disant que son frère ne se trouvait peut-être plus là ou même que sa présence ne réjouirait pas tout le monde. A la place, il se résolut à attendre, confortablement installé sur un muret avec vue sur l'entrée.

Au loin, il aperçut une troupe d'uniformes bleus en pleine ronde, encore des militaires. C'était pour ça aussi qu'Edward n'aimait pas Central, surtout depuis que Mustang avait repris les rennes. La ville était envahie d'hommes bleus, à chaque coin de rue, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur qu'une guerre éclate à la moindre petite dispute à l'épicerie du coin.

\- Ed ? L'appela une voix plus loin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il fit volteface, sursautant brusquement, il reconnut la voix de son cadet. Celui-ci tenait en main une boite en plastique rose fluo, ce qui l'amusa au plus haut point.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan d'Hello Kitty Alphonse, se moqua-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

\- C'est à Elysia, Gracia m'a demandé de lui apporter ! Arrête de te moquer et descend de là !

Edward continuait de rire, peu enclin à rejoindre son frère sur le bitume de la cour. Celui-ci soupira à son attitude enfantine. Bien décidé à le faire descendre, il s'approcha du mur et tira sur le bras droit du blond. Cependant, il ne mesura pas sa force et Edward fut projeté malgré lui dans les bras d'Alphonse. Il tomba lourdement sur ce dernier et ils perdirent tous les deux l'équilibre, se retrouvant sur le sol l'un sur l'autre.

\- Oh, on dirait que mon corps est plus fort que je ne le pensais, grogna le brun en se frottant la tête.

En se relevant, Alphonse avait une vue imprenable sur son frère, allongé contre lui, quelques mèches cachant une partie de son visage rougit par tant de proximité. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête, le gémissement qu'Edward avait poussé, l'appelant dans son désir. Il devint rouge à son tour, s'excusant à plusieurs reprises pour lui intimer de se bouger de son corps, préférant éviter une situation incongrue.

\- Je savais que je pesais moins sans mes automails mais à ce point-là…

Cette remarque apaisa son cadet, il osa déposer sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Geste non anodin pour celui-ci qui releva instantanément les yeux vers ses billes dorées. A ce contact, ils se turent, l'un redoutait ce qu'il pouvait se passer, l'autre était partagé entre plusieurs cas de figure.

 _C'est la personne qui aime le plus qui doit trouver un moyen de le garder._

Le ventre tordu par une douleur intérieure, Edward esquissa un mouvement en avant, réduisant dangereusement leur distance. Alphonse resta interdit, il se contentait d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de son ainé. Tous les deux tremblaient légèrement mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'allait pas faire ça dans une école quand même ? N'importe qui pouvait les voir, une institutrice, un surveillant ou même un des militaires en pleine ronde. Le danger était partout mais Edward abandonna son inquiétude au profit de son envie. Il patienta un bref instant proche de son visage. _Vas-tu me repousser ?_ Demandaient ses yeux. S'il voulait le faire, il devait le faire maintenant.

Face à son manque de réaction, Edward avança davantage, au point de sentir le souffle son frère se mêler au sien. Il ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, dans une caresse qui lui fit perdre la tête. Alphonse ne bougeait pas plus maintenant, il se contentait de subir, les yeux ouverts sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un mais cette personne avait plus souvent une poitrine que des abdominaux. Il sentait la pression sur sa bouche se faire plus insistante, il était littéralement paralysé. Sa main collée à l'épaule d'Edward refusait de le repousser. Pour le blond, ce moment était largement plus agréable, son ventre ne se tordait plus et une douce chaleur envahissait son corps. Pourtant, il ne s'aventura pas plus loin, dans une dernière caresse, il se redressa, faisant face au visage perplexe d'Alphonse.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout, passez une bonne journée!

A bientôt !

LMG


	7. Chapter 7 : Gestes

Bonsoir !

Voici donc le chapitre 7, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, j'essaie d'alterner entre mes différentes fictions et mes idées d'OS en ce moment, puis j'ai enfin terminé mon cosplay d'Olivier Armstrong donc je suis contente, je n'ai plus rien à faire pour le moment (à part passer mon permis, mais ça, c'est désuet xD)

 **Katsuyamadoka** : Merci beaucoup, je tâcherai de continuer autant de temps que possible !

 **Le petit auteur** : Oui, il arrive que les chapitres soient plus courts xD c'est souvent parce que je préfère terminer sur une scène clé (comme ce chapitre également) plutôt que de regarder exactement le nombre de mot, même si j'essaie d'allonger de temps en temps :) Merci !

 **Kiwi-Matsura** : 70€ de Manga? oO ah ouais quand même, en même temps les seuls mangas que j'ai acheté perso ce sont les fullmetal alchemist :p Yaoi all pour moi xD Hehe oui, j'ose terminer les chapitres où il ne faut pas, d'ailleurs j'espère que celui-ci te satisfera dans le même genre :

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soir venu, Edward n'eut pas le choix de rentrer à l'appartement. Certes, il avait joui de son geste l'après-midi mais il n'ignorait pas que les répercutions à son retour risquerait d'être tendues. Une chose était sûre pour lui : il ne regrettait rien, ni son attitude envers la copine d'Alphonse, ni même ce baiser volé, bien au contraire ! La scène se jouait encore et encore dans sa tête, réfléchissant au meilleur scénario. Celui-ci aurait été qu'il répondre positivement à ses attentes mais Edward n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il prendrait part au baiser comme si de rien était.

Devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer, il choisirait l'attitude à suivre en fonction de celle de son petit frère. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne refuse pas de lui adresser la parole après tout ça.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il accrocha naturellement sa veste au porte-manteau, lançant un regard curieux en direction du salon. Alphonse était là, assis tranquillement sur le grand canapé en cuir, un livre à la main. A pas de loup, Edward se glissa jusque la cuisine pour se servir un café, profitant du bruit de la machine pour intimer sa présence à son frère.

\- Edward, il faut qu'on parle. Lui parvint sa voix au bout du salon.

Son corps se tendit, sa voix était sérieuse, pas froide ni sèche mais sérieuse. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue de cette façon. Le jeune blond reprit une inspiration, se munit de sa tasse de café et se plaqua un petit sourire sur le visage avant de partir s'assoir à côté d'Alphonse. Son regard se déposa instantanément sur l'ouvrage de la table basse : encore un livre sur l'exirologie. Il faudrait qu'un jour Alphonse lui montre le fruit de son voyage, ce qu'il a appris mais pour le moment, l'ambiance n'était pas enclin à un simple bavardage d'alchimiste.

\- Comment va la petite Elysia ? Lança-t-il pour éviter la conversation un moment.

\- Elle va bien mais disons que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à prendre de ces nouvelles.

\- Ah…

Une petite tension planait dans l'air, Edward tentait de rester naturel, confiant, gardant par tout occasion ce sourire de façade.

\- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Enchaîna le cadet, le fixant avec insistance.

\- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? Répondit-il innocemment.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être sur le fait que tu m'aies embrassé sur le sol de la cour de récréation en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

 _Oh, juste ça…_

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Dit Alphonse un peu plus agressif.

Ce soudain changement de comportement fit redescendre son ainé, peut-être était-il trop confiant. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ? « Parce que j'en avais envie et que la seule personne qui pourra te rendre heureux, c'est moi ? », non certainement pas, il n'en était pas encore à ce stade. Gêné, Edward détourna les yeux et regarda la fenêtre du salon avec intérêt. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Alphonse, il soupira bruyamment en se levant du fauteuil, abandonnant son livre sur la table. Son frère le suivit minutieusement du regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire cette fois pour apaiser les tensions. Au moment même où Edward trouva un argument à son interrogation, le châtain se retourna vers lui, une expression exaspérée sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi au moins si ça a un rapport avec la conversation que tu as eu avec Alice.

\- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

\- Que tu lui avais mal parlé au téléphone quand j'étais malade pour ne pas qu'elle vienne la semaine prochaine.

 _Je m'attendais à quoi exactement ? Qu'elle loue ma capacité à inventer une histoire pour l'éviter ?_ Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour, il sentait déjà la colère monter en lui à l'énoncé de son prénom. Alors la fille qui lui volait son frère s'appelait Alice ? Très de bien, de toute façon, elle pouvait s'appeler Janine ou Brigitte, ça lui importait peu.

\- Je le sens pas, marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol.

\- Tu ne la connais pas surtout, le corrigea Alphonse en posant ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour le gronder. Edward, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour savoir choisir la personne que j'aime ?

C'est une énorme masse qui s'abattit sur sa tête, ces mots étaient prononcés sans aucune envie de le blesser mais le plus jeune n'aurait pas plus mal choisir ses mots. Edward s'enfonça davantage dans le cuir, sa respiration s'accélérant en même temps que les battements de son cœur.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il en cachant au mieux sa peine.

Alphonse fit l'aveugle à l'état de son frère, il commença à préparer le repas, se munissant de sa planche, son couteau et ses légumes. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser éternellement diriger par Edward, bien qu'il avait un léger pincement au cœur à la vue de son visage.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre un nouvel appartement. Annonça-t-il en vidant les carottes râpée dans son saladier. Ce n'est pas pour t'éviter ou te fuir, avant que tu ne me poses la question, je dois juste réfléchir un moment et je préfère t'éviter la présence d'Alice si tu ne l'apprécies pas. Ajouta-t-il avant qu'Edward ne puisse l'interrompe.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celui-ci ne comptait pas prendre la parole, il écoutait avec attention les dires de son frère. Il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'annonce du départ de sa moitié mais il n'en était rien, ou plutôt, il n'y croyait pas. Cette fille ne lui prendrait jamais son cœur, comme l'avait si bien dit Sheska, l'amour est à celui qui le conquit le mieux, pas le premier. Déterminé, il se leva du fauteuil et attrapa le livre d'exirologie pour le déposer sur la table de la cuisine.

Surpris de l'absence de réaction de son aîné, Alphonse s'arrêta dans sa tâche et se tourna vers son frère, l'observant jeter un coup d'œil intrigué dans son livre.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-il dissimulant très mal son étonnement.

Les prunelles d'Edward ne quittèrent pas les inscriptions de sa page.

\- Nous sommes des adultes, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il le visage plus serein. Je ne ferai pas un choix à ta place, si tu as envie de partir, fais-le.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…

\- Alors quoi ? Je ne te dirai pas ce que je ressens pour toi, bien que ta chère Alice doit te l'avoir dit et que tu ne veux pas me blesser davantage. Après tout, tu es comme ça, prévenant et toujours à l'écoute des autres et c'est probablement ça qui fait ton charme.

Les joues d'Alphonse rougirent violemment. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de réaction, il connaissait l'Edward colérique et soupe au lait mais la façon dont il parlait de lui était si douce et tendre qu'il en était décontenancé. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Voyant l'effet de ses mots sur le visage de son cadet, le jeune blond préféra s'éclipser avec l'ouvrage dans sa chambre, il était sûr qu'Alphonse réfléchirait mieux seul. Après tout, il avait encore cinq jours pour le séduire avant que sa petite amie ne pointe le bout de son nez et une fois qu'il aurait changé d'appartement, les choses se compliqueraient.

Ce soir-là, Edward ne sortit pas de sa chambre pour manger, Alphonse emballa son repas dans un papier filme qu'il plongea dans le frigo, espérant qu'il se restaure avant le lendemain. Sur la commode près du téléphone se dressait leur photo de famille, un portrait qu'il avait demandé à mamie Pinako quand il sut qu'il s'installerait avec Edward une fois de retour à Central. Il avait envie de lui faire plaisir et de se rappeler de leurs bons souvenirs d'enfance, comme si cette course à la pierre philosophale n'avait jamais existé. A côté du cadre, le téléphone, l'Elric hésita un moment à appeler Gracia pour lui demander de l'aide mais cela risquerait d'entacher la relation qu'elle a avec son frère si elle est courant de toute cette histoire. Après tout, l'inceste est puni par la loi dans ce pays et ce n'est pas le généralissime Mustang qui leur ferait un cadeau. Mais, à quoi pense-t-il exactement ? Il était en train de concevoir un instant une relation avec son aîné ? Lui qui avait une petite amie presque parfaite, jolie, brune, fine à la voix douce, il pouvait se considérer comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Mais voilà, de l'autre côté de l'appartement se trouvait une autre personne, la personne peut-être la plus importante de sa vie, celui qui était toujours prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne, qui était parti à la recherche de son corps près de la vérité en laissant tomber l'alchimie pour laquelle il était si fière.

\- Est-ce que je lui suis redevable à ce point-là ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Alphonse s'approcha du combiné et composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait si bien à présent. Son cœur battait plus vite que la normal. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux se disant que les bonnes choses n'étaient pas toujours les plus simples.

\- Allô ? Répondit une voix hésitante à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Coucou Alice, c'est encore moi…

\- Al ? Encore toi ? Dis-donc, on dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! Il n'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, que ton frère t'agresse sexuellement ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu sais, c'est déjà arrivé dans le pays, ça a fait la une des journaux donc fait attention.

\- Mais non…mon frère n'est pas comme ça, tu as vraiment une mauvaise image de lui. Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

Le raclement de gorge distinct de la jeune femme blasa définitivement son petit ami. Il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir avec ces deux là.

\- En vrai, je me demandais si ça ne te dirait pas de venir dans deux semaines plutôt qu'une.

\- Tu es sérieux ?! Cria-t-elle soudainement moins douce et attendrissante.

\- Calme-toi ! C'est juste le temps que j'apaise les choses avec Edward et puis je lui ai dit que j'allais changer d'appartement pendant un moment, quand tu viendras. C'est quand même mon frère, je ne vais pas partir du jour au lendemain en le laissant seul, il ne sait même pas faire la cuisine !

\- Eh bien, il apprendra. Tu le couves trop, Al. Si tu ne le laisses pas se débrouiller, ne t'étonne pas qu'il te colle comme ça. Moi, je viens dans cinq jours, pas un de plus pas un de moins. J'ai déjà mon billet de train pour Central ! Bisous mon chéri, j'ai hâte de te voir, j'y vais !

Alphonse n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que le bruit de la tonalité résonna dans le combiné. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée ! Ni Alice, ni Edward ne lui laisserait un instant de répit. Cela partait pourtant d'une bonne intention.

Peu enclin à finir sa vaisselle, le châtain décida qu'il était temps que la journée se termine, il prit rapidement une douche et rejoignit sa chambre, éteignant toutes les lampes au passage. Demain était un autre jour qu'il priait meilleur.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur Central, la ville s'illuminait par les réverbères, le vent s'infiltrait partout où il pouvait, notamment dans la chambre du cadet Elric, toujours réveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, tantôt il pensait aux moments passés avec sa chère et tendre à Xing, les soirées à observer les étoiles, les dîners aux restaurants ou à la maison, les balades tranquilles entre ses cours d'exirologie tantôt il pensait à son irremplaçable frangin, avec qui il avait tout partagé, à commencer par le sang pour finir au baiser de l'après-midi. Ce n'était certes pas son premier baiser, il ne l'avait pas trouvé agréable au vu de la situation mais cela ne l'avait pas dégoûté pour autant. C'est ça, ce n'était pas dégoûtant mais dérangeant.

Alors que ces différentes images défilaient dans sa tête, il fut interrompu par le bruit de sa porte grinçant sous l'arrivée d'un intrus. Il se tenait là, devant lui, habillé d'un débardeur noir et d'un short bleu clair, les cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'il venait probablement de prendre. Son visage se dessinait d'un regard triste dirigé vers lui. Assis dans ses draps, Alphonse ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu comptes vraiment partir ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était obnubilé par les yeux de son vis-à-vis, pourtant il ne les connaissait que trop bien. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à prendre place à côté de lui. Edward referma la porte et rejoignit son frère, s'installant à sa gauche, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, à peine éclairée par les lumières de Centrale.

\- Il faudra bien que je le fasse à un moment ou à un autre, répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait doux pour ne pas le brusquer. Qui est le grand-frère entre nous deux ?

\- Sur plusieurs points, ça a toujours été toi, sur d'autres, c'est moi.

La franchise d'Edward arracha un petit rire au châtain, il était visiblement plein de ressource. Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples.

\- On a encore du temps avant que je ne parte, poursuivit Alphonse. On devrait en profiter, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il plus sérieusement. Si c'est vraiment moi le problème, je peux partir le temps qu'elle vienne, tu as plus d'affaire ici que moi. J'irai emmerder le généralissime.

Cette dernière phrase se voulait plus amusante, elle retomba comme un soufflet. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'Edward de faire des concessions pour les autres, Alphonse le savait, il s'en voulait de plus en plus, de voir son frère se croire coupable de sa légère prise de tête.

\- Elle sera obligée d'apprendre à te connaitre, je ne veux pas que la personne qui sera avec moi ignore mon frangin. Après tout, nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce qu'on avait dit, tu te rappelles ?

Edward hocha de la tête, cela le rassurait autant que ça l'embêtait. Il ne supporterait pas de voir cette fille, aussi belle qu'elle pourrait l'être. Cette personne qui le prenait pour un prédateur sexuel, capable de commettre le pire sur un membre de sa famille. Non, cette fille n'était définitivement pas faite pour Alphonse, il en était sûr.

\- Mais tu sais, je suis quand même content, que tu puisses me considérer comme tel. Ajouta Alphonse un sourire creusé aux lèvres. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais recevoir l'amour de quelqu'un est une chose merveilleuse, que ce soit celui d'une mère, d'un frère ou d'une fille.

 _Mais moi je t'aime bien plus que ça,_ s'empêcha-t-il de murmurer. A la place, se disant que les mots étaient désuets, Edward se décala légèrement, créant ainsi un contact corporel entre son frère et lui. Leurs hanches se frôlaient, Alphonse ne protestait pas, il se contentait de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre de l'extérieur où des chats couraient le long des gouttières.

\- Tu crois que le propio accepterait qu'on prenne un chat ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain mais il n'est pas censé le savoir.

Ils rirent tous les deux à cette remarque, jusqu'à ce que tous les chats descendent du toit pour disparaitre de leur vue.

\- Il n'est pas censé le savoir…répéta Alphonse dans un murmure.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne doivent jamais se savoir, dit Edward dans la même tonalité.

Intrigué, le plus jeune tourna son visage vers son aîné, à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux s'incrustèrent dans les siens et sans qu'il ne puisse contester, Edward déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un nouveau baiser. Cette fois, le châtain ferma naturellement les paupières, se concentrant sur ce qu'il pouvait se ressentir lorsqu'il embrassait son frère. Leurs bouches se frôlaient, se happaient, se goutaient dans un élan dont il ignorait l'auteur. Il sentit la main droite du plus âgé se glisser dans ses cheveux dans une tendre caresse tandis que la gauche s'engouffra dans son cou.

Enhardi par la faible réponse provenant de son vis-à-vis, la langue d'Edward titilla ses lèvres pour demander le passage, qu'Alphonse céda au bout de quelques instants. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, ignorant la morale et les remarques qu'on pourrait leur faire. Le plus jeune émit un petit gémissement par manque d'air et Edward rompit le baiser, par peur de l'étouffer par son envie. Ils étaient tous les deux pantelants, à bout de souffle. Le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ne suffisait pas à rafraichir l'atmosphère brûlante de la chambre.

Ils se regardaient intensément, les mains d'Edward toujours glissées dans les cheveux de son cadet, passablement heureux de l'issue des choses. Il l'allongea sur le matelas et le prit dans ses bras, s'accrochant fermement à l'espoir que venait de lui insuffler la cible de son cœur.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :3, bonne soirée!

Lmg


	8. Chapter 8 : Lâche

Bonjour !

Bon, je pense qu'on peut remercier mes parents d'avoir décidé de s'engueuler dans une pièce avec de l'éch du matin alors que je dormais sinon je ne me serai pas levée totalement énervée pour venger sur la fiction (je plaisante :3). Donc merci pour vos retours sur la fiction ça me fait très plaisir !

 **Kiwi-Matsura** : Ahah, je pense que tu n'aimeras pas plus Alice dans les chapitres à venir, je compte bien m'en servir, d'elle :3, justement, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **Amber Ward** : Ah ça fait plaisir que tu me laisses un commentaire alors ! Oui, j'ai également cherché des fanfic fr sur le Ed/Al mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup trouvé, ce qui est logique dans un sens mais ça fait du bien de sortir un peu de ses retranchements. Oui, je me voyais mal lancer mes perso en mode "Ed: je te kiff Al" "Al: Moi aussi grand frère même si nous sommes de la même famille, prends-moi sur la table" "LEMON", disons que ça m'aurait un peu embêté xD. Merci pour les cookies, heureusement que ça donne que des calories virtuelles aussi xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La ville s'éclairait d'une aura de lumière propre à la saison, illuminant les beaux quartiers de la capitale, déjà en activité par les commerçants et boulangers matinaux. Dans une chambre, le soleil révélait la présence de deux corps allongés sur un même lit. Deux hommes, l'un blond, plus fin et l'autre châtain plus développé. Allongé sur leur flanc, leurs mains s'entrelaçaient maladroitement tandis le plus jeune calait sa tête dans le cou de son vis-à-vis. De loin, c'était une jolie vision d'un couple au petit matin, si on omettait par les mœurs qu'ils étaient deux hommes, si on ignorait également leur lien fraternel mais aussi qu'on oubliait que l'un d'eux était déjà en couple avec une jeune fille.

Edward ouvrit les yeux en premier, il fut tout d'abord ébloui par le soleil réfléchissant sur la vitre de la chambre. Après s'en être accoutumé, il constata qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Alphonse était bien là, à côté de lui, presque sur lui. Ce constat lui plaqua un sourire penaud sur le visage, la semaine risquait d'être difficile pour lui et ses sentiments mais ce petit moment d'égarement lui permettrait de tenir jusqu'au bout. La veille, il avait passé un nouveau cap, il se remémorait en boucle le dernier baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Alphonse, plus naturel que celui qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt, dans la cour de récréation. Non, quelque chose était différent, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de forcer son frère, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait répondu positivement à ses attentes mais c'était déjà un grand pas d'avoir pu approfondir ce baiser. Profitant des derniers instants qu'il passait dans son monde idyllique, Edward désactiva le réveil de son frère pour ensuite se replonger dans sa contemplation, redoutant sa réaction une fois que celui-ci sera levé.

Ce moment ne tarda pas, malgré l'absence de son réveil, l'horloge interne du cadet semblait remonté comme une alarme. Encore dans le brouillard de la chaleur ambiante, Alphonse peina à ouvrir ses paupières, ses membres étaient engourdis, la nuit qu'il avait passé n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le châtain. Il revivait sans cesse les mêmes événements sa rencontre avec Alice, son premier vrai baiser avec elle, la promesse qu'il avait faite de ne jamais l'abandonner puis son baiser de la veille avec Edward. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui en vouloir, il l'avait laissé mener sa barque sans lui mettre un stop, tout était de sa faute. Alphonse perçut à travers sa joue qu'il reposait encore sur son bras, il se demandait à cet instant lequel des deux s'était rapproché de l'autre pendant la nuit, il fut rassuré en constatant le tissus de ses vêtements sur sa peau que rien de douteux ne s'était passé entre eux. Du moins, ce qu'il pouvait imaginer de douteux.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit les yeux et vit à son tour qu'Edward aussi était toujours habillé, c'était un détail idiot mais ça le rassurait. Baillant silencieusement, le cadet releva la tête en direction de son réveil et comprit que son frère venait de le désactiver, il lui lança un regard blasé.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Râla-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être dormir un peu plus, se justifia-t-il en baillant à son tour. Mais la question est réglée, je ne savais pas que tu étais matinal.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour dormir jusque pas d'heure alors qu'il fait beau…

Les mains d'Alphonse se resserrèrent sur les draps blancs, ils parlaient normalement, comme si de rien était, sans aucune gêne. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à Edward, soudainement inquiet pour l'objet de son amour. Par réflexe, il déposa sa main droite sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Al ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer intensément l'autre bout du matelas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de laisser ses mots traverser sa bouche.

\- Tout, rien ne va j'ai l'impression, dit-il presque à bout de souffle avant de le regarder plus franchement dans les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-on fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi nous ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Edward se força à ne pas transparaitre sa surprise. Ce qui le peinait le plus, ce n'étaient pas ses interrogations, il s'y attendait franchement, non, c'était plutôt l'expression à la fois perdue et triste sur le visage d'Alphonse. Il se doutait qu'il était la cause de sa tristesse et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait éviter. N'ayant aucune réponse logique ou convenable à lui donner, il préféra sortir des draps et se diriger vers la sortie mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son frangin.

\- Tu vas encore fuir jusqu'à la prochaine fois ? Ajouta-t-il quand Edward avait la main sur la poignée. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça à ignorer la situation Ed, il faut qu'on en parle !

\- Pourtant les choses sont assez claires comme ça.

\- Non, tu te trompes, peut-être pour toi mais pas pour moi. Depuis quand ça rôde dans ta tête ce genre …d'idée ?

Il avait calé sur la formulation de sa question, il refusait d'employer le mot inceste devant lui, au vu de sa connotation péjorative. Pourtant, c'était bien ça et rien d'autre. Sans se retourner, le blond serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Il détestait se disputer avec son frère et s'il ne calmait pas le jeu, il avait peur d'atteindre le point de non retour.

\- Peu importe le moment où je me suis rendu compte que tu étais plus important pour moi que je ne voulais bien le dire. Peu importe ta réponse, si tu choisis de rester avec elle après ce que nous avons fait hier, peu importe la loi que je serai prêt à franchir rien que pour continuer dans cette voie.

\- Si ça importe ! Clama Alphonse soudainement rouge aux joues.

\- Non ça n'a aucune importance ! Cria-t-il plus fort en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère seul dans la chambre.

Le silence revint dans l'appartement, le cadet se retint de partir à sa poursuite pour reprendre la discussion mais il n'en avait pas la force. C'était maintenant une évidence pour lui : il devait partir au plus vite et se trouver un appartement.

* * *

Alphonse ne croisa pas son frère de la journée, il était sorti de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de lui expliquer qu'il allait prendre du recul mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir, il ne savait pas où il était allé ni même quand il déciderait de revenir, c'était du Edward tout craché.

Hypnotisé par le téléphone de l'entrée, il ne put réprimer l'envie de s'en munir pour appeler sa copine, il se demandait s'il devait lui avouer sa faute. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main et ne plus la laisser guider par qui que ce soit. Il attendit quelques instants comme ça devant la tonalité de la communication.

\- Allô ? Répondit une petite voix.

\- Alice ? C'est moi….encore.

\- Alphonse ? L'appela-t-elle brusquement plus réveillée. Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas de passer de moi plus d'un jour.

Son petit rire lui donna instantanément le sourire, elle avait le don de lui remonter le moral rien que par des mots et ça, c'est ce qu'il cherchait chez une fille.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Une nouvelle infection qui se propage à Central qui m'empêcherait de venir ?

\- Alice…je me demandais, si tu pouvais venir plus tôt.

\- Hein ?! T'es sérieux ? Mais et ton frère ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour régler son problème ?

\- C'est fait, mentit-il en fermant les yeux, honteux. J'ai décidé de m'installer avec toi à Central, je vais trouver un appartement au plus vite mais nous serons rien que tous les deux.

Un petit moment se silence plana dans la conversation mais pas ce genre de calme inquiétant, non, Alice semblait frémir de joie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Alphonse, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !

\- …Moi aussi…je…t'aime.

Il tiqua aux battements de son cœur s'affolant, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'est comme si ces simples mots devenaient de plus en plus dur à prononcer. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, c'était la seule chose dont il était on-ne-peut-plus sûre en ce moment. Il raccrocha, déposant doucement le combiné sur son socle, se tournant vers la fenêtre donnant sur les beaux quartiers de Central. Il devait maintenant se mettre à la recherche d'un endroit où accueillir Alice mais aussi la façon de l'annoncer à Edward. Alphonse se sentait lâche de l'abandonner de la sorte mais il n'avait pas le choix, si on le forçait à prendre une décision, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Ainsi, il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur une page blanche et un feutre noir entre les doigts. C'était certainement la pire façon dont il pouvait s'y prendre, il en était bien conscient mais il était trop lâche pour attaquer le taureau par les cornes. Peut-être redoutait-il la réaction d'Edward face à son annonce, ou alors il ne serait pas capable de voir la réaction et le visage peiné de son frangin, allait-il pleurer ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de penser à son propre bonheur avant celui des autres mais il se forçait à considérer sa copine au dessus de ce que représentait le blond à ses yeux.

Il n'avait jamais pris autant de temps pour écrire une lettre, s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises, considérant une expression plus douce que l'autre, un mot mal placé ou un ensemble qui pourrait porter à confusion. Au fil qu'il recopiait ses multiples brouillons, l'image de leur baiser hantait son esprit. Ce n'était pas désagréable, il l'avait bien constaté, c'était même plus doux et passionnel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

\- Arrête, grogna-t-il pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas mentionner le nom d'Alice dans le message, ne la mentionnant que légèrement, expliquant qu'il devait dès à présent prendre sa vie en main et vivre par lui-même. Il s'excusait de devoir partir ainsi mais le rassurait en précisant qu'il remplirait le frigo de plat à mettre au four avant de partir. Il demanda également de le pardonner de pardonner de sa décision de ne plus revenir à l'appartement une fois qu'il aurait vu cette lettre.

Il expira tout l'air de ses poumons en déposant le point final de son paragraphe. Pourtant, la pression ne redescendit pas pour autant. Alphonse jeta les nombreux brouillons dans la corbeille à papier avant de sortir tout ce qu'il trouvait dans le congélateur pour l'étendre sur le plan de travail. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour se faire pardonner. Il s'attela à cuisiner les repas préférés d'Edward, les uns après les autres. Les heures défilaient dangereusement et le cadet redoutait l'instant où son frangin rentrerait, il espérait avoir le temps de regrouper ses affaires et partir avant que ça n'arrive.

Par chance, l'aîné ne semblait pas enclin à revenir de si tôt. La cuisine et la vaisselle faîtes, le repas du jour minutieusement emballé dans du film adhésif au fond du frigo, il ne perdit pas de temps et fila dans sa chambre pour rentrer le maximum de ses vêtements dans sa valise. Entre deux fourrages de jean, il contempla les draps dans lesquels il avait passé la nuit avec Edward, sur lesquels ils s'étaient embrassés sans honte, juste par envie et désir. Une sensation désagréable empoigna les tripes du châtain, jamais il n'aurait cru devoir faire ça. Réprimant une légère envie de vomir, il tira la fermeture éclair de sa valise et la glissa jusque la porte d'entrée. Il hésita à prendre une partie de ses recherches en exirologie puis se rappelant qu'Edward avait montré une attention particulière à ses notes, les laissa ainsi rangées dans la bibliothèque. Après un dernier regard sur l'ensemble de l'appartement, il se saisit du double des clés, s'assura que la lettre soit placée en évidence sur la commode d'entrée et sortit de son ancienne habitation, verrouillant la serrure dans un bruit distinct.

Il rendit les clés à la réception en demandant au réceptionniste de les confier à son frère quand il sera de retour de son escapade. Le plus dur était à venir, la pire situation serait qu'il croise Edward, il n'oserait pas affronter son regard après ce qu'il venait de faire. Ainsi, le cadet Elric emprunta les ruelles peu fréquentées de Central, s'éloignant des commerces, à la recherche d'un nouvel hôtel où il logerait en attente de trouver un meilleur endroit. Là-bas, Edward prendrait du temps à le retrouver, l'hôtel qu'il avait choisi se trouvait aux extrémités de la ville, servant plus souvent aux voyageurs de Xing.

\- C'est pour combien ? Demanda nonchalamment la réceptionniste grasse et une cigarette allumée callée entre ses dents.

\- Pour deux personnes, toussota-t-il mal à l'aise par la fumée.

Elle lui balança presque les clés de la chambre au visage, marmonnant une quelconque formule de politesse en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. L'air devenait irrespirable, Alphonse se dépêcha alors d'emprunter les escaliers avec sa lourde valise noire. Les murs étaient détapissés par endroit, deux radiateurs sur trois avaient été défoncé à coup de pied – au vu de la température intérieur ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant – les rares personnes qu'il croisait le toisaient d'un regard méprisant. Il faut dire, si c'est ici qu'on envoie des voyageurs, par étonnant que les relations en dehors du pays soient aussi tendues. Pourtant, Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de retrouver une sensation familière à la vue d'autant de Xinois, ils lui rappelaient son voyage sur cette sainte terre où les gens s'habillaient plus régulièrement de kimono ou autre uniforme de combat.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, peinant à respirer par la mauvaise odeur de canalisation mêlée au nombre de marche qu'il avait dû franchir pour atterrir ici. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à voir la suite, qui ne le déçut pas plus par rapport au reste : une pièce qui servait à la fois de salon, cuisine et chambre à lit double ainsi qu'une salle de bain dont il redoutait déjà l'état au vu de la bonne senteur qui y dégageait. Cet ensemble força un rire chez le jeune homme, il avait mérité tout ça, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas assez luxueux pour lui. L'échange équivalent, n'est-ce pas ? Il referma la porte dans son dos, abandonna sa valise à l'entrée et s'allongea sur le matelas, admirant la magnifique vue que lui offrait les fenêtres, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'usine à tabac. Il était certain que tout le monde lui enviait cette position. L'horloge au dessus de la cuisinière lui indiquait vingt heures. Alphonse avait pris toute sa journée pour tout effectuer et disparaître

* * *

un moment de la vie de son frère. Il baissa les yeux à cette pensée. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, Edward était déjà probablement revenu à l'appartement. Était-il parti à sa recherche ? Et s'il errait toute la nuit pour le retrouver ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords, bientôt, Alice le rejoindrait dans cet arbre de pays temporaire et il pourra enfin envisager un avenir calme et sans embrouille.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces belles pensées et la promesse d'un avenir radieux, pourquoi sentait-il ses entrailles valser à chaque allusion à Edward ?

Edward Elric avait passé son temps à se promener dans les couloirs du quartier général de Central. Discutant de temps à autre avec Sheska qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser des questions toutes les trois secondes sur la fille qui possédait son cœur. Bien évidemment, il n'avança pas le fait qu'ils s'étaient disputés le matin-même. En même temps, c'était l'implacable logique des choses, cela devait forcément arriver à un moment ou un autre.

Profitant au maximum de son titre d'alchimiste d'état, Edward partit en direction du mess, bien vite accueilli par l'équipe de Mustang déjà attablé dans un coin plus calme. Il se munit de son plateau et s'assit à côté du lieutenant-colonel Havoc qui lui proposait de prendre place à sa droite.

\- Le Fullmétal qui nous fait honneur de sa présence, je crois qu'il va neiger. Se moqua le généralissime en face de lui.

\- Faites attention à vous, la neige, c'est de l'eau et ça pourrait devenir vite embêtant pour un alchimiste de votre genre.

L'évocation de sa faiblesse fit grogner Mustang qui se préparait à répliquer avant que son assistance Hawkeye ne tape trois coups secs sur la table pour lui en dissuader.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus vite reparti, reprit-il plus calmement.

\- J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler ici, je ne compte pas rester éternellement dans vos pattes. J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir toutes les notes d'Alphonse sur l'alchimie de Xing.

\- Tu es beaucoup fourré avec ton frère en ce moment, remarqua Breda, amusé.

Cette remarque lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Non, il ne devait pas réagir à ça ! Sinon, il serait bien vite démasqué.

\- C'est ta copine qui doit être jalouse, ajouta Havoc en lui donnant un léger coup de coude complice.

Soudain, sa dernière discussion avec Sheska lui revint en tête, ces mecs avaient parié sur sa vie amoureuse. C'était l'occasion rêvée de brouiller les pistes sur ses réels sentiments.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, marmonna-t-il en avalant une bouchée de sa viande.

\- Dommage, dit Roy en le fixant de ses yeux noirs. J'aurai bien aimé savoir comment une personne aussi hargneuse a fait pour se dégotter une demoiselle. J'espère juste pour toi qu'elle n'est pas trop grande.

\- Vous insinuez que je suis petit ?! S'égosilla-t-il en recrachant la moitié de son repas.

Le regard foudroyant que lui envoya Riza l'empêcha de poursuivre son petit jeu. Quelle rabat joie celle-là ! On ne peut même plus s'amuser normalement.

\- Plus sérieusement, si tu as besoin de conseil.

\- Pourquoi je demanderai des conseils à un mec qui peine à garder une seule femme avec lui ? Rétorqua-t-il vexé.

Un point pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi qui ne leur conviens pas ? Il existe tellement de type de femmes sur cette Terre qu'il y a de quoi s'y perdre.

\- On dirait un vieux qui parle.

\- Je préfère « expérimenté dans la matière ». Râla-t-il tiquant au mot « vieux ».

En termes de femme, il voulait bien croire ce mec mais pour les hommes c'était bien différent. A moins qu'Alphonse puisse être considéré comme une femme avec un peu trop de testostérone.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui vous ferait garder une femme ? Demanda le jeune blond masquant son intéressement.

Roy prit quelques secondes à sa réflexion, alors comme ça, Edward aurait vraiment besoin de conseil ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre de vue son pari. Son but était que l'ancien alchimiste arrive à tenir une relation de minimum un mois pour récolter la mise de ses subordonnés.

\- Il faut savoir à la fois doser son envie et l'envie de l'autre. Un exemple, quand tu veux réellement quelque chose, il y a deux manières de le faire : soit tu fais tout pour l'obtenir, soit tu attends le moment opportun.

Cette vision des choses contrariait un peu la version de Sheska. Edward commençait à être perdu dans ce méli-mélo de conseils contrastés.

\- Vous voulez dire que je dois laisser tomber ?

\- Oui et non, si la personne est la bonne, elle finira bien par revenir mais si la personne ne te laisse pas le temps d'apprécier son absence, alors ça peut se finir en amour à sens unique.

Edward releva directement le visage vers son supérieur. C'est comme s'il avait compris à travers ses mots sa propre problématique. Il se sentit instantanément en danger, Mustang avait-il compris le vrai du faux ? Sa réaction purement émotionnelle n'échappa pas à Roy, il riait intérieurement d'avoir provoqué un tel changement chez le Fullmétal. Cette fois, il était certain de rafler la mise.

* * *

Vers vingt heures, Edward quitta le quartier général pour retourner chez lui. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque à cogiter sur les conseils de Mustang. Alors comme ça il devait laisser le temps à Alphonse de le désirer ? Ce mec était idiot : comment voulez-vous garder quelqu'un auprès de vous si vous ne la calculez même pas ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours célibataire à la trentaine celui-là !

Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, il accéléra le pas afin de retourner au plus vite dans son appartement et de voir l'attitude de son frère envers lui. Quand il poussa la porte de l'hôtel, il sentit le regard du réceptionniste lui brûler le visage. Il s'approcha de l'accueil, un sourcil relevé à cette soudaine attitude.

\- Monsieur Edward Elric ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Votre frère m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Un bruit de métal qui s'entrechoque résonnait sur le comptoir, l'homme déposa un trousseau de clé devant le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il naïvement, croyant rêvé.

\- Il me semble que se sont des clés.

\- Oui, je vois ça mais ça mène où ?

\- A votre chambre j'imagine.

Il marqua un nouveau silence, fixant intensément le trousseau, sous le regard interloqué de l'employé. Edward ne savait plus quoi penser, il était complètement perdu.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Comment était Alphonse en partant ?

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais il avait une valise noire à la main il me semble.

Alphonse était parti.

Son frère, sa vie, sa famille, son amour.

Parti.

Sans poser plus de question, Edward attrapa les clés et monta les quelques étages le séparant de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte avec les clés qui venaient lui être remises et la referma dans un claquement bruyant. Il s'adossa au bois, le souffle court, en constatant depuis l'entrée que la chambre de son frère était vide. Il apercevait les placards qui avaient été vidés plus tôt dans la journée. Le blond prit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte de l'enveloppe déposée à côté de lui sur la commode. Elle affichait les mots « Pour Edward », c'était bien l'écriture d'Alphonse. Incapable d'attendre davantage, il déchira l'enveloppe et en sorti la lettre. Ses yeux d'or se baladaient rapidement, lisant les mots en diagonale, impossible de lire chaque phrase, il n'en retenait que les mots les plus douloureux « partir », « réfléchir », « ne reviendrai pas » pour finir sur un « je suis désolé, Ed. »

Lentement, il glissa au sol, les mains fermement accrochées à ce bout de papier, chiffonné par les tremblements de ses membres. Dans la pénombre du salon, à l'abri des regards, il se laissa pour la première fois emporté par le désespoir, les larmes de tristesse coulant le long des ses joues. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, seul des sanglots transperçaient de son être. Si l'amour était capable de donner le plus grand bonheur de ce monde, il était également capable de détruire l'être qui n'était pas aimé.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Oui, je sais, je suis horrible avec Edward, pourtant c'est mon personnage préféré ! :3

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus long (en fonction de la fin que je veux apporter) et j'espère que ça vous plait comme ça. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça m'aide à continuer et surtout passez une bonne journée ! Des bisous !

Lmg


	9. Chapter 9 : Parapluie

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien, merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur cette fiction, ça me donne de plus en plus l'envie de la faire durer :p.

 **Le Petit Auteur** : "Ta fic est vraiment horrible", je pense que c'est le meilleur compliment qu'on ait pu me faire sur toutes mes fictions xD, ahah elle arrive bientôt Alice, t'inquiètes :3

 **Kiwi-Mastura** : Hehe, t'inquiètes la suite, la voilà et je suis sûre que tu vas bien aimer, je ne sais pas pourquoi (a)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Dans la chaleur de l'été et la pénombre de la nuit, les deux êtres s'approchaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, tous deux emportés par l'ivresse du désir et l'adrénaline de la peur de l'interdit. Dans leur petite cachette, ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se livraient à des caresses indécentes rythmées par leur respiration irrégulières. Un gémissement, puis un autre, s'en suivi d'une spirale de gestes indécents._

 _\- Edward...souffla le premier subissant les inlassables attaques de son vis-à-vis dans son cou._

 _Ce dernier remonta au niveau de ses lèvres qu'il ravit dans un baiser passionné, mêlant leur désir ensemble dans ce moment intime. Alphonse n'arrivait plus à penser, à songer à ce qu'il était en train de faire, attiré par ce corps qui ne demandait qu'une chose: partir à la découverte du sien. Soudain, brisant le contact de leurs bouches, Edward releva le visage vers celui du châtain, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans ceux de son partenaire, voilé par un désir certain._

 _\- Al...je t'aime._ _  
_

* * *

D'un sursaut, Alphonse quitta son lit de fortune, en sueur, les cheveux trempés. Il l'observa un bref instant avant de rougir violemment, une légère pression s'était emparée de son bas ventre et serrait son boxer plus que d'habitude. Il respirait rapidement, trop rapidement.

\- c'était quoi ce truc ? Dit-il presque affolé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car le téléphone sonna. Le cadet Elric fut d'abord surpris vu la précocité de sa chambre qu'il y ait la présence d'un tel appareil. Constatant au quatrième coup qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il courut et décrocha le combiné d'un geste.

\- A...Allô ?!

\- Alphonse ? Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta une voix douce à l'autre bout du fil.

C'était Alice, il devait se reprendre à tout prix et ne pas laisser transparaître que quelques minutes auparavant, il se voyait en train de s'adonner au plaisir du corps de son frère. A cette pensée, il remarqua que la douloureuse pression de son bassin ne s'était toujours pas dissipée.

\- Non ça va, je suis juste tombé de mon lit, mentit-il en passant une main au niveau de son entrejambe. Tu m'appelles pour… ?

\- Pour te dire que je prends le train cet après-midi, je devrai être là demain matin.

\- Génial ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop joyeusement à son gout. Du coup, mh, je vais préparer la chambre pour ton arrivée.

\- Oh, t'es trop mignon ! Ce sera la première fois qu'on dormira ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tiqua à cette remarque. Du temps où il était à Xing, il avait refusé de dormir dans le même lit qu'Alice, prétextant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se le permettre. Il ne put repenser à la dernière nuit dans l'autre appartement où il avait naturellement partagé son lit avec Edward. Edward…le rouge de ses joues s'amplifia si c'était possible.

\- Ou…ouais bien sûr ! Ecoute, je dois y aller, j'ai encore plein de choses à préparer avant que tu ne viennes, fais un bon voyage !

Alphonse raccrocha avant même qu'elle ne puisse placer un moment. Ce qui le choqua le plus, c'est qu'il avait totalement omis de lui adresser son fameux « je t'aime » habituel qui clôturait chacune de leur conversation. Honteux, il s'éloigna du combiné pour se replonger dans ses draps, encore moite de la sueur de son corps et tenta désespérément d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Le réveil fut tout aussi compliqué pour l'aîné Elric. Les rideaux et tentures tirées, les ténèbres s'étaient emparés de l'appartement de l'ancien alchimiste depuis plusieurs heures. Il savait qu'il était temps de se lever, il entendant malgré les volets baissés le chant des oiseaux et les bruits de la capitale. Il le savait, pourtant il aurait aimé que tous ces gens heureux se taisent tant que la douleur rongeait son corps. Edward n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il devinait en touchant son visage sec de ses larmes que ses yeux s'entouraient de cernes. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas sortir aujourd'hui. Il avait songé pendant un bon moment de partir à la recherche d'Alphonse. Cependant, les paroles du généralissime un peu plus tôt lui en avait dissuadé.

\- « Il faut savoir doser son envie et l'envie de l'autre »…répétait-il pelotonnant du bout des doigts le drap humide.

Edward n'avait pas la force de sortir de la chaleur des couvertures, l'air devenait irrespirable, il se demandait combien de temps il serait capable de tenir avant de supplier son frère de tout oublier et de revenir chez lui. Malgré son dégoût, il était presque prêt à accepter que cette fille s'incruste dans sa famille, touche son petit frère, fasse n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Mais cela ne changerait en rien ses sentiments pour Alphonse.

Au bout de deux heures de réflexion dans le noir, Edward fut contraint à sortir de sa chambre par le bruit distinct du téléphone de l'entrée. Il ignora le premier appel mais bien vite un deuxième lui en dissuada. Trainant les pieds tel un zombie, il déambula jusque la commode où il décrocha le combiné, non sans mal.

\- Allô ? Râla-t-il en s'appuyant contre celle-ci, Edward Elric à l'appareil.

\- Fullmétal ?

 _Même quand ça ne va pas, je suis obligé de me coltiner ce type. Franchement, il a trouvé le moyen de rendre ma journée encore plus pourrie…_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je te réveille ? C'est vrai que ton sommeil est inversement proportionnel à sa ta taille…

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton blasé.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux militaires, Edward en comprit directement l'origine : il n'avait pas crié aux allusions sur sa taille. Il est certain que ça pouvait surprendre n'importe qui, surtout son supérieur hiérarchique.

\- J'aimerai que tu passes au QG cet après-midi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- C'est un ordre.

La communication s'interrompit. Edward souleva un sourcil à la réaction de Mustang, ça aussi c'était bizarre. D'habitude, il aurait poursuivit comme si de rien était en parsèment d'une voix moqueuse quelques boutades à son égard. Décidément, le monde avait choisi de tourner dans un autre sens aujourd'hui.

Par réflexe, il s'avança vers le frigo, constatant que son frère n'avait pas menti dans sa lettre. Il était rempli à craquer, le jeune blond pouvait manger pendant un mois entier avec tout ce qu'il lui avait préparé et c'était sans compter la suite qui se trouvait dans le micro-onde. Chaque plat était étiqueté avec la date à laquelle il devrait le manger. Alphonse le prenait vraiment pour un assisté total…bon, ce n'était pas totalement faux mais il pouvait aussi manger au mess des militaires, ça aurait évité autant de préparation.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la poubelle après avoir déballé le film adhésif d'un plat de pâte étiqueté pour le jour-même – avec évidemment le temps et la température de cuisson ainsi que les ustensiles à prendre et leur fonctionnement -, la lettre laissée par Alphonse s'y trouvait, intacte. Il l'avait simplement laissée dans la poubelle pour ne plus l'avoir. Peut-être devrait-il songé à sortir sa poubelle aujourd'hui, oui, ça serait une bonne idée.

Edward engloutit l'entièreté de son plat de pâte tout seul, attablé dans sa cuisine, les yeux rivés sur le livre d'exirologie que son frère avait bien voulu lui laisser. Il était encore en débardeur et short, les cheveux en bataille et détaché. Il hésitait encore à se rendre au quartier général pour voir ce que le généralissime lui voulait, lui qui aurait préféré passer une journée calme enfermé dans sa chambre dans le noir à profiter de son matelas et tenter d'oublier un court instant Alphonse…c'était raté. Toutefois, il était curieux de savoir ce que ce bâtard lui voulait, avec sa malchance, c'était une nouvelle mission pour le faire voyager à l'autre bout du pays. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé son voyage, Roy avait une bonne raison de le reprendre sous ses ordres sans qu'il n'ait quoique ce soit à redire.

\- Peut-être qu'un nouveau voyage ne ferait pas de mal…

Edward se leva, plongea nonchalamment son assiette et ses couverts dans le bac à vaisselle. Ca aussi, il serait bien tôt ou tard forcé à la faire. Le blond soupira avant de repartir en direction de la salle de bain pour paraître un minimum présentable. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais autant cerné, il voyait bien son manque de sommeil sur sa peau moins bronzée qu'à l'accoutumé. Las de son reflet dans le miroir, il s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon, sa chemise blanche et son manteau brun. La main sur la poignée, Edward inspira un bon coup avant d'affronter le monde extérieur.

* * *

L'air était plus frai que ces derniers jours, il semblerait que le beau temps se soit effacé au profit de la grisaille. Ce n'était pas plus mal, les passants se firent plus rares dans les rues de la capitale. Certains commerçants saluèrent Edward sur son chemin, il leur répondit d'un simple signe de la main, peu enclin à discuter librement. D'un coin de l'œil, il aperçut plusieurs couples se balader tranquillement en direction du parc. Il les maudit intérieurement d'exposer ainsi leur bonheur alors que lui-même n'en avait pas le droit. De toute façon, même si ça avait fonctionné avec Alphonse, il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre les quelques gestes attentionnés en public comme le font ces gens naïfs.

\- Hey Boss ! S'écria une voix l'obligeant à se retourner.

Encore des uniformes bleus, il reconnut à l'appellation le lieutenant-colonel Havoc, accompagné de Breda et Falman, habillés de la même façon.

\- Tiens, vous n'êtes pas au quartier général ? Demanda l'ancien alchimiste.

\- On y allait justement, qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui ?

\- Mustang m'a réclamé dans son bureau, je sais même pas pourquoi…

\- Sûrement pour te parler de la mission à la frontière d'Aerugo, on y est tous convié.

Alors c'est bien ce qu'il pensait, le généralissime allait encore l'obliger à partir dans des coins paumés. Ils prirent la route tous les quatre, Edward en profita pour s'informer sur sa future mission.

\- Elle est prévue pour quand ?

\- Dans quelques jours, c'est une simple visite pour maintenir les relations avec les dirigeants du pays.

\- Il peut pas le faire tout seul ? Grogna-t-il en donnant des coups de pied dans tout ce qui trainait au sol.

Havoc tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Tu sais, ce serait imprudent de le laisser voyager. Même si le pays a un semblant de prospérité, il y a plein de gens qui veulent sa tête, dont évidemment dans notre propre armée.

 _Un peu comme quand c'était l'autre homonculus de Wrath au pouvoir…_

\- Et puis tu connais les réputations, s'ils ne sont pas rassurés de voir arriver le Fullmétal et Flame, je ne vois pas ce qu'il leur faut. Poursuivit le roux.

Lui, rassurant ? Edward pouffait intérieurement, il avait surtout la réputation de tout faire exploser sur son passage, ses derniers rapports pouvaient en témoigner. Cette mission-ci ne serait certainement pas une exception.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au QG de Central. Le jeune blond les devança légèrement pour entrer en premier dans le bureau du généralissime, oubliant au passage de frapper à la porte.

\- Mon bureau n'est pas un moulin, Fullmétal. Lui fit remarquer le chef des armées en relevant les yeux sur lui.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez demandé, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez.

Roy soupira, il intima d'un geste ses subordonnés de quitter le bureau, afin d'enfin se retrouver seul à seul avec Edward. Situation qui ne gêna pas plus celui-ci, prenant ses aises sur le canapé en cuir noir de la pièce.

\- Il parait que vous avez une mission pour moi.

\- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, Edward ? Le coupa directement Mustang.

\- Je suis pressé alors si pouviez faire vite.

Le blond savait qu'il se trahissait en étant aussi expéditif mais ce type n'avait pas à apprendre ce qui tourmentait sa vie. Il l'avait peut-être aidé dans le passé mais ça s'arrêtait là, il ne lui devait rien.

\- Bien. J'ai l'ordre de mission à te donner, nous allons passer une semaine à Aerugo, j'ai besoin de toi pour surveiller les environs, il y a des rumeurs sur la ville qui me laissent perplexe quant à la sécurité du pays.

\- Vous vous intéressez aux rumeurs maintenant ?

\- Quand elles concernent des soit disant transmutations humaines, oui.

Edward se releva brusquement, alors encore des gens s'adonnaient à ce péché interdit ? Pourtant, son histoire et celle de son frère aurait dû en rétracter plus d'un…La mission devint soudainement plus attrayante aux yeux de l'Elric.

\- Nous partons dans quatre jours. Tu peux y emmener Alphonse, si tu le désires.

Ses traits se froncèrent, non, il ne pouvait certainement pas emmener son frère là-dedans. A ce moment-là, il sera tranquillement installé avec sa peste de copine, dans leur petit nid douillet. Rien qu'à y penser, il sentait la nausée pointer le bout de son nez. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à l'œil de corbeau de Mustang, il leva un sourcil avant de sortir l'enveloppe contenant les détails de la mission.

\- Ca me fait penser, je l'ai vu hier soir.

\- Où ça ?!

Trahi.

\- Nulle part, je voulais juste voir si c'était ce que je pensais. Dis-moi Fullmétal, que s'est-il passé entre Alphonse et toi ?

 _Rien et c'est justement le problème…_

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Pesta-t-il en lui volant l'enveloppe brusquement.

\- C'est un ordre.

\- D'où vos ordres peuvent m'obliger à dire un truc que je n'ai pas envie de dire ?!

\- Je cherche juste à t'aider Edward.

\- Vous pouvez la garder votre aide ! Je me tire, je viendrai à la gare dans quatre jours alors si vous pouviez juste me foutre la paix pendant ce temps !

Edward sortit du bureau, fermant la porte dans un grand claquement. Les subordonnés du généralissime le fixèrent, passablement étonnés, il n'était pas rare que lui et le jeune garçon s'engueulent mais le visage rouge du plus jeune les intriguait. Mustang ne chercha pas à le retenir, il finirait bien par tout lui avouer, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Alphonse se trouvait à Central dans un endroit que son frère ne semblait pas connaitre. Intéressant…

* * *

Le jeune blond quitta rapidement les lieux, préférant fuir que d'affronter le regard de type. Il allait devoir le supporter tout au long de sa prochaine mission, rien qu'à y penser, il regrettait de ne pas s'être opposé à le suivre. Avec leur pari à la con, il allait finir par craquer et leur foutre à tous – sauf Hawkeye, faut pas abuser – son coup de poing dans la figure pour s'infiltrer ainsi dans sa vie privée.

La pluie tombait lentement mais sûrement, comment pouvait-on passé d'un temps aussi chaud à une chute de goutte en moins de deux jours ? Edward soupira, tant pis, il sera trempé en rentrant chez lui, raison de plus pour se remettre en sous vêtement et se glisser dans son lit. Cette fois, personne ne viendra le faire chier. Il se dirigea directement vers l'hôtel.

L'orage éclata plus fort, les vêtements du blond s'imbibèrent d'eau, collant désagréablement sa chemise contre sa peau et ses cheveux coiffés en queue sur son visage.

 _Vraiment, vivement demain…_

Il baissa la tête, à partir de quel moment les éléments ont-ils fini contre lui ? L'échange équivalent ? C'est donc ça que coutaient ses baisers ? Des journées de merde ? Malgré tout ça, Edward ne pourrait jamais regretter ce qui était arrivé, il l'avait voulu et l'avait obtenu et serait prêt à se battre pour en avoir plus, toujours plus. Soudain, la pluie cessa de s'abattre sur son visage, pourtant, le bruit des gouttes percutant le sol ne s'atténua pas. Edward leva les yeux au ciel, caché par une épaisse toile bleu clair, attachée à un manche en métal. C'était un parapluie.

\- Je peux vous raccompagner ? Lui proposa la propriétaire.

Il prit un petit moment avant de la regarder. C'était une jolie jeune fille, brune aux yeux bleus, portant de fines lunettes rouges, les cheveux bouclés par l'humidité. Elle lui adressait un sourire sincère et plein de bonnes intentions. Edward ne put refuser sa proposition, il la remercia mainte fois pour sa gentillesse mais il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il était tombé sur elle.

\- Je m'appelle Claire et vous ?

\- Edward. Vous êtes du coin ?

\- Oui, j'habite à Central depuis que je suis toute petite mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai apprise ici, c'est qu'il faut toujours se balader avec un parapluie !

Elle enchaina sur un petit rire, hypnotisant Edward. Il pouvait sentir à travers ses manières qu'elle était naïve et bienveillante, elle lui rappela un court instant Alphonse. Un détail sur elle le dérangea, ses verres étaient remplis de goutte de pluie, masquant ses beaux yeux bleus clairs. Il lui demanda de s'arrêter et lui enleva doucement les lunettes de son visage pour entreprendre de les nettoyer. Claire rougit légèrement, suivant des yeux les mouvements de l'inconnu.

\- Me…Merci ! Bredouilla-t-elle en les enfilant.

Edward lui adressa un sourire amusé, cette fille lui avait fait oublier par sa timidité tous ses problèmes. Il s'empara ensuite de son parapluie, prétextant qu'il lui devait bien ça.

\- Vous êtes gentil…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer et puis c'est normal après ce que tu as fait.

Claire n'en fut que plus gênée. Ils continuèrent ainsi un bout de chemin. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, pourtant Edward avait l'impression d'être observé ou même d'être suivi. Il fit volte face en percevant des bruits de pas dans sa direction.

\- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la pluie ? L'engueula presque son interlocuteur.

Le blond n'y croyait pas, IL était là, devant lui, lui aussi muni d'un parapluie, les yeux rivés sur lui, à la fois en colère et d'une autre émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à déceler. La jeune fille parut aussi perdue que lui.

\- Alphonse ? Dit-il pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Bah oui, tu le vois bien !

Pourquoi était-il aussi énervé contre lui ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait justifier une telle réaction à son égard, c'est Alphonse qui était parti, pas lui !

\- Désolée mademoiselle, je vais vous le reprendre. Reprit le châtain en tirant son ainé sous son parapluie. Je vous remercie de vous être occupée de lui.

\- Euh…de rien.

Alphonse se mit à le tirer à travers les rues, ignorant ses maintes et maintes plaintes. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à se justifier sur son soudain retour. Pourtant il lui avait bien écrit qu'il devait réfléchir quelque jour à lui et son avenir avec sa chère et tendre copine, à moins qu'il ne se soit trompé sur le sens de cette lettre ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la capitale, devant l'hôtel malfamé du cadet. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Edward s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son frère, quitte à recevoir le flot du ciel. Il le regardait, presque choqué.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! Cria presque Alphonse en lâchant son parapluie au sol, se fichant visiblement de la pluie.

\- J'étais en train de retourner à l'appartement, tu vois, celui que tu as fui !

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, qu'est-ce qui te prends de draguer comme ça une inconnue en pleine rue ?!

 _Draguer ? Inconnue ?_

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Clama Edward énervé à son tour.

\- Je t'ai vu en train de lui nettoyer les verres de ses lunettes avec ton petit sourire mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Le jeune blond se tût instantanément. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'énerver pour si peu ? Il ne la draguait pas, il l'aidait juste en retour, c'était un simple échange équivalent qui ne valait pas la peine de prendre la mouche. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se permettait-il de crier de la sorte, il devrait être content qu'il ne soit pas au fond après ce qu'Alphonse lui a fait !

\- En quoi ça te dérange ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

Alphonse ne répondit pas. Il était à présent trempé, tout comme son vis-à-vis, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils attendaient que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Patient, Edward voulait sa répondre, il pourrait rester ainsi à s'engueuler avec son petit frère jusqu'au lendemain matin. Son comportement méritait d'être justifié.

\- Pour rien. Répondit-il rageusement avant de ramasser son parapluie, j'y vais.

\- Non attends.

Edward s'avança et attrapa son poignet avant même qu'il ne puisse se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, il était hors de question qu'il fuit une fois de plus.

\- Je veux savoir, pourquoi ça t'a fait chier de me voir avec elle alors que toi tu ne te gêneras pas pour le faire avec Alice.

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux, comment osait-il faire allusion à sa copine dans un moment pareil ? Et oui ça l'avait fait chier, quand il l'avait vu sortir du quartier général, il l'avait suivi pour être sûr qu'il rentre sain et sauf dans son appartement mais quand il a vu cette jeune fille s'empresser de lui prêter son parapluie, une sensation désagréable lui avait remonté les entrailles. Il espérait que son frère allait refuser et continuer son chemin sous la pluie mais il n'en était rien. Alors quand il vit Edward lui adresser un sourire qui aurait dû être pour lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'interrompre leur petite mascarade.

\- Avoue, tu connaissais cette fille et tu savais que j'étais là. Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- Alphonse !

\- Tout est de ta faute.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alphonse, il avouait être complètement perdu dans cette marée de sentiment contraire. Il laisse à nouveau le parapluie chuter au sol, déposant sa main sur front pour ne constater aucune montée de fièvre. Edward s'approcha lentement de lui et s'enlaça sans hésiter, certes ses mots étaient plus que blessants mais il n'avait plus de larmes avec ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Il se contenta de serrer son corps contre le sien, gardant ses mains au niveau de son cou et de son épaule pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Edward…Sanglota-t-il en lui relevant la tête.

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard surpris quand il sentit son visage descendre doucement sur le sien. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'Alphonse entreprit de l'embrasser, trop choqué pour partager ce premier baiser qu'il recevait de sa part. Ignorant les rares passants qui courraient se mettre à l'abri, ils s'embrassaient maintenant à pleine bouche, laissant la pluie s'infiltrer dans leurs vêtements, incapable de refroidir ses deux corps chauds qui peinaient à garder leur position au fur et à mesure que la langue du plus jeune explorait la bouche du blond. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, gardant le contact de leurs yeux, partageant pour la première fois un désir commun. Alphonse fut étonné de constater qu'Edward le regardait de la même expression que dans son rêve, se sentant anormalement chaud et enhardi pour une raison inconnue.

\- On devrait rentrer, chuchota-t-il en prenant de force sa main.

Ainsi ils abandonnèrent le pauvre parapluie à l'entrée de l'hôtel pour s'engouffrer dans l'appartement moisi du cadet. Edward ne disait mais intérieurement, il était emporté par ce trop plein de sentiments, les yeux pétillants devant la promesse silencieuse que venait de lui faire l'objet de son amour.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère que vous me pardonnez du coup pour ce que j'ai fait à Edward pendant le dernier chapitre :3 n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne journée !

LMG


	10. Chapter 10: Défi

Bonjour !

Je sais, je me fais un peu désirer mais je reviens avec un petit chapitre alors ne me tuez pas ! :D

 **Le petit auteur:** Ne me tue pas trop pour Alice s'il te plait :3

 **Kiwi-Matsura:** Non mais Roy c'est un perpétuel casse-couille dans toutes les fictions xD. Parle pas de dépotoir c'est comme ça que mes parents surnomment ma chambre T-T. MDR je ne mens pas, je l'ai bien envoyé valser une fois et je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas prendre la fuite, donc je déménage tout de suite xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'y a pas plus belle sensation que celle de se réveiller dans les draps de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Pour certains, cela signifie un cap à franchir dans un couple. Pour d'autre, le retour à la réalité pourrait être beaucoup plus difficile à assumer.

Aujourd'hui, pas de ciel bleu ni de soleil rayonnant sur la capitale. Comme la veille, le temps ne s'était pas éclaircit et enveloppait les rues d'humidité et des bonnes rafales de vent. Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, Edward Elric n'avait aucune envie de se détacher des draps pour admirer la fabuleuse vue sur l'usine à tabac. Il était bien là où il se trouvait, assis à côté du corps encore endormi de son frère, simplement habillé d'un caleçon de nuit. Il sourit à ce constat, la soirée avait été mémorable, entre douces caresses et baisers brûlants, les deux blonds s'étaient engagés dans une aventure dangereuse, interdite mais tellement passionnée. Il espérait intérieurement qu'Alphonse ne changerait pas d'avis une fois réveillé. Pour s'en assurer, Edward s'allongea à ses côtés, glissant ses doigts le long de son dos chaud, déposant par moment de simples baisers sur sa joue. Bingo, il se mit à frissonner sous les attaques de son frangin. Emergeant doucement de son sommeil bien mérité, le cadet Elric releva lentement la tête en direction de son bourreau.

\- Bonjour Ed, dit-il d'une voix encore embrumée.

En guise de bonjour, il se pencha et lui ravit les lèvres, enfouissant une main dans son cou pour rapprocher leurs deux corps. Alphonse ne s'en échappa pas, au grand bonheur d'Edward, il semblerait que les événements de la veille n'aient pas été oubliés par son cadet.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda l'exirologiste en s'arrachant de sa bouche.

\- Pas vraiment mais il est déjà onze heures.

\- Quoi ?! Si tard ?!

Alphonse se releva d'une traite et quitta les draps sous les rires non dissimulés de son vis-à-vis, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la grâce matinée, d'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Le coup de fil qu'il avait passé le jour avant lui revint à l'esprit.

 _« Je prends le train de cet après-midi, je devrai être là demain matin. »_

Demain matin ?! Il était déjà onze heures, elle devrait déjà être en train de l'attendre à la gare. Alphonse se rendit compte qu'il était dans une merde noire, sa copine l'attendait patiemment alors que lui batifolait dans les bras de son frère ainé…qui lui n'était au courant de rien. Que devait-il faire ? Foutre Edward à la porte ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, alors quoi ? Dire à Alice de repartir ? Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas ce changement d'attitude. Paniqué, il se tourna vers son frère et décida de jouer franc jeu.

\- Alice est sûrement en ce moment à la gare, je dois absolument aller la chercher ! S'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hier elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui matin mais je ne peux pas lui dire de repartir sinon elle risque d'avoir des soupçons !

\- C'est ta copine, tu dois bien savoir comment t'en débarrasser.

Le zèle d'Edward ne l'aidait pas, au moins, il ne prenait pas aussi mal le fait qu'il n'ose pas la renvoyer chez elle. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, ramassant ses vêtements de la veille et les enfila aussi vite que possible. Sa chemise était froissée, son pantalon encore sale de la pluie qu'il avait subie et ses cheveux n'avaient pas décidé de se laisser faire aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il s'acharnait tant bien que mal sur quelques mèches, il sentit une soudaine chaleur s'emparer de son dos et des mains lui entourer le bassin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir, lui murmura une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Ces paroles eut le don de l'apaiser un court moment, il se tourna, abandonnant l'idée d'être présentable et se laissa emporter par son instinct. Il embrassa Edward dans un baiser qu'il ne le surprenait même pas, loin des regards ou des conventions, il profitait de l'instant présent dans les bras de celui qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment considérer. Se séparant pour manque d'air, Edward lui adressa une petite grimace.

\- Il est déjà onze heures et quart.

Alphonse retint un juron et repartit en direction de l'entrée, se chaussant en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre les clés et de partir, sans penser à adresser un signe à son frère. Décidément, il allait devoir serrer des coudes aujourd'hui pour s'en sortir.

* * *

La pluie tombait abondamment sur Central, les passants courraient se mettre à l'abri, d'autres profitaient du calme pour se promener protégés par leur parapluie ou encore certains attendaient assis sur un banc que l'averse s'arrête. C'était le cas d'une jeune fille, brune, les yeux bruns, aux petites formes mais bien proportionnée, habillée d'une robe longue bleue jusqu'aux genoux malgré les prévisions météorologique. Elle soupirait de temps à autre en regardant les passants déambuler dans la gare. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore pour venir la chercher ? Elle venait de Xing rien que pour lui et il lui arrivait encore à ne pas être à l'heure. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le genre de son chaton de lui poser des lapins comme ça. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ou alors elle n'avait pas été claire sur l'heure à laquelle elle arriverait ?

\- Alice ! S'écria une voix au loin.

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom, ne pouvant réprimer sa joie de reconnaitre au loin la silhouette de son cher et tendre. La brune se leva de son banc en faisant de grands signes, heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas oubliée. Alphonse avança vers elle au pas de course, manquant de glisser par endroit.

\- Eh bien, normalement c'est la fille qui doit se faire attendre. Le réprimanda-t-elle en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

Alice fut heureuse de sentir ses mains se poser au niveau de ses hanches. Il fallait dire que leur dernière conversation téléphonique l'avait quelque peu troublée. Elle retrouvait enfin l'Alphonse qu'elle avait rencontré à Xing.

\- Tu as fait bonne route ?

\- Oui, mise à part une bande d'enfants pleurnichards dans mon wagon pendant trois heures, tout s'est bien passé.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Alphonse s'empara directement de sa valise et lui indiqua le chemin à prendre jusque l'hôtel. Il la prévint à juste titre de la précocité de l'appartement qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser, ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger pour autant.

\- Tu sais, Al, l'important pour moi, c'est de vivre à tes côtés.

Les joues rouges à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle put lire que ça avait également troublé son petit ami. Elle en était sûre, elle avait trouvé le garçon idéal.

* * *

Sur le chemin, Alphonse s'inquiétait de la suite des événements, il souhaitait au fond de lui qu'Edward ne se trouve pas dans l'appartement au moment où il rentrerait avec Alice, craignant une confrontation de taille. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa copine mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il avait fait la veille. On pouvait considérer ça comme de l'infidélité ? Bien évidemment, et bien plus encore si on se réfère à ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Edward. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose quand il était en présence de sa belle brune. Il se surprit à se demander qui il préférait entre les deux, s'il était une de ses don juan qui avait le choix entre deux prétendantes et qu'il devait les tester toutes les deux pour savoir avec laquelle il souhaitait passer le rester de ses jours. Non, Alphonse Elric n'était pas un homme comme ça, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à faire de la peine à l'une de ses deux personnes, d'autant plus que l'une d'entre elle partage son sang.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel, Alphonse prit un moment avant d'entrer, se remémorant ses actes juste à cet endroit il y a quelques heures à peine de cela.

\- C'est…original, sourit Alice en attrapant de force la main du blond.

Ils passèrent rapidement le nuage de fumée planant à l'accueil, montèrent les escaliers mal entretenu, croisant au passage d'autres voyageurs aux intentions peu louables, avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Alphonse pria tous les saints dans lesquels il n'avait jamais cru auparavant en glissant la clé dans la serrure. Ouvrant doucement la porte, il comprit qu'Edward était parti depuis un moment. Le lit était négligemment fait et les portes fermées. Il soupira de soulagement en invitant sa brune à découvrir l'intérieur.

\- Je sais que c'est moins bien que l'autre appartement mais pour le moment, je pense qu'on sera bien ici.

\- Oh tu sais Al, l'important ce n'est pas l'appartement mais ce qu'on y trouve.

Elle susurra ses mots en reprenant sa valise, elle approcha son visage de celui de son amoureux et déposa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, profitant de cet instant rare qui lui avait manqué. Alphonse ne répondit que tardivement à son baiser, probablement troublé d'avoir embrassé deux personnes de sexe différent en une seule mâtiné. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui-même.

\- Au fait, et ton frère, comment ça s'est passé ?

Question piège, il la craignait depuis qu'il était parti. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire « ça va bien, on s'est roulé des pelles hier soir et on a passé la nuit dans le lit qui est juste à côté de toi. »Non clairement, il ne pouvait pas emprunter cette voie.

\- Ca peut aller, il a l'air d'avoir accepté ma décision. Mentit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais il faudra quand même que vous vous rencontriez un jour.

\- Al…je sais bien que tu veux bien faire et que ton frère importe beaucoup pour toi mais il est temps de couper le cordon peut-être. Je suis sûre que ça vous fera du bien tous les deux et puis on est ensemble pour un moment ici alors pourquoi ne pas penser à l'avenir ?

Les paroles douces de sa petite amie résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison pourtant il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Laisser son frère partir – dans l'hypothèse où il accepterait de partir – serait imaginer qu'il puisse faire sa vie de son côté avec une jeune fille comme celle qu'il avait vue hier. Rien qu'à cette idée, une sensation désagréable lui agrippa le ventre. Il y avait sûrement une autre solution.

\- N'en parlons pas maintenant, s'il te plait. Tu viens d'arriver alors autant en profiter.

Alice parut heureuse de cette proposition et entama une visite minutieuse de chaque coin de l'appartement. Elle finirait bien par les séparer tous les deux. Alors qu'elle finissait tranquillement d'explorer la douche, la brune fut intriguée par une enveloppe trempée sur le coin d'une armoire.

\- Tu vas faire pourrir le bois si tu ne la jettes pas. Gronda-t-elle en ouvrant la dite enveloppe.

Elle en sortit un portefeuille de papier agrafées les unes avec les autres, toutes portant le cachet des alchimistes d'état. Elle en lut quelques paragraphes avant de se tourner vers Alphonse, s'occupant aux fourneaux.

\- Tiens, les militaires te donnent des missions de surveillance ?

Alphonse sursauta, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il se tourna vers Alice et lui retira les feuilles des mains. Il comprit aisément que cela appartenait à son frère mais qu'il les avait oubliées en partant. Une mission pour le généralissime Mustang ? Il ne lui en avait pas touché un mot à ce propos.

\- C'est sûrement une erreur d'envoi, ça doit être pour Edward.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il devrait bientôt partir loin de Central ?

* * *

Edward fut accueilli dans son appartement par un silence de corbeau. Il était de retour à la case départ avec un malus de taille : une fille qui s'accrochait à son frère comme une moule à son rocher. Il attrapa l'un des plats étiquetés du frigo et l'enfourna dans le micro-onde. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à cette fille qui en ce moment-même devait se permettre des gestes qu'elle ne reproduirait certainement pas devant lui.

La sonnerie de téléphone le tira de ses envies de meurtre. Tiens, Alphonse avait trouvé un moment pour l'appeler ?

\- Allô ? Dit-il joyeusement.

\- Eh bien Fullmétal, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil de ta part.

Eh merde, encore ce type.

\- Détrompez-vous généralissime, je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit-il d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu m'envoies désolé mais il fallait que je te rappelle de me renvoyer ta confirmation pour la mission à Aerugo.

Ah, cette mission-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, évidemment qu'il serait bien forcé d'y aller avec l'équipe de Mustang mais Alphonse n'accepterait jamais de venir maintenant que sa sorcière de copine est à Central. D'ailleurs, où avait-il mis cette foutue enveloppe ?

\- Eh merde, jura-t-il à haute voix.

\- Je te renvoie le compliment.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai oublié l'ordre de mission quelque part.

\- T'es vraiment pas possible toi…Bref, tâche de le retrouver, je le veux sur mon bureau avant ce soir avec ta décision.

\- Pourquoi ce soir alors que vous allez prendre deux jours pour la lire ?

-…La ferme Fullmétal.

Edward arbora un sourire victorieux en entendant les tonalités à l'autre bout du fil. Mustang venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Son sourire s'estompa en se rappelant que l'enveloppe devait probablement se trouver chez Alphonse mais s'y rendre dans l'état actuel des choses serait plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait.

 _Au pire, j'entre, je prends l'enveloppe, j'embrasse Alphonse et je m'en vais._

Non, définitivement, ce n'était pas la solution. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais avoir ce genre de gestes naturels pour un couple en public. Décidément, il aurait bien voulu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais sinon, ça n'aurait pas été aussi tentant de déroger aux lois. Edward réfléchit à passer un coup de fil à Alphonse pour le prévenir de sa venue, ainsi, il n'y aurait aucun souci à ce qu'il entrer chez lui pour récupérer ce qu'il lui appartient. Pourtant, une légère part de lui lui recommandait de débarquer à l'improviste pour voir la réaction de son cadet. Si ça se trouve, il allait les déranger en pleine partie de jambe en l'air. Non, Alphonse n'était pas de ce genre à sauter sur les filles de cette manière…quoique quand on repense au baiser d'hier sous la pluie, ça pourrait porter à confusion. S'il les voyait s'embrasser, comme allait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'Alphonse la repoussera ? Tant de questions et pourtant si peu de réponse.

Oui, c'était ça, il devait les surprendre pour en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, les militaires faisaient les rondes comme à leur habitude, les parents se préparaient à attendre leurs enfants à la sortie des écoles et Edward Elric se retrouvait comme un con à déambuler le long des rues externes de la capitale hésitant toujours à ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué d'entrer dans un appartement et demander une enveloppe ! Devant l'hôtel, il prit une énorme inspiration et passa l'entrée, fusillé par les regards des voyageurs qui reconnaissaient ceux que les gens appelaient « le gamin qui a sauvé le peuple ».

Il connaissait le chemin comme sa poche, deux étages à gravir puis cinquième porte à gauche, à quelques mètres d'un radiateur défoncé. Edward ralentit le pas dans le couloir, tentant par tous les moyens d'intercepter le moindre bruit provenant de l'intérieur des chambres. Rien de très folichon au premier abord, quelques conversations dans une langue dont il ne savait rien et finalement un bout de discussion à hauteur du bon endroit.

\- Il faudra que tu me fasses visiter Central par contre, depuis le temps que tu me loues les paysages.

\- Ah euh, oui bien sûr, tu verras, c'est une très jolie ville.

\- Aussi jolie que moi ?

Rien qu'à ces mots, Edward réprima l'envie de défoncer la porte pour lui montrer à quel point elle serait jolie avec un nez en moins.

\- Bien sûr que tu es belle.

Même si c'était anodin, l'aîné Elric ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. C'était à lui qu'Alphonse devait adresser des compliments, pas à cette fille ! Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. N'attendant pas plus, il frappa trois coups à la porte, se retenant pour ne pas être violent. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage plus que surpris de son cadet.

\- Ed ?

\- Je suis venu chercher l'ordre de mission du généralissime.

\- Oh, je vois.

Alphonse avait l'air bizarre mais ça pouvait se comprendre, les deux personnes qui le désiraient dans la même pièce, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Edward se permit d'entrer à l'intérieur, lançant un regard noir à Alice, découvrant son physique avantageux. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé au téléphone : petite, pas très plantureuse aux allures mignonnes et aux cheveux longs à la bonne odeur de cannelle.

 _Elle serait sûrement plus mignonne avec mon poing dans la gueule._

\- Tiens. Au fait, je te présente Alice, ma…ma…

Alphonse bugga complètement au moment où il comptait prononcer les mots « petite amie », devenant rouge comme une tomate. Sa réaction choqua presque les deux autres qui le fixaient en attendant la suite de sa phrase, qui ne vint pas.

\- Je suis Alice, la fiancée de ton frère. Termina la brune en tendant la main vers Edward.

Elle se prit un bon vent avant de replacer ses mains sur ses hanches, envoyant un regard mauvais à son petit ami, embêté par la situation.

\- Au fait, poursuivit-il en essayant de se reprendre, je ne savais pas que tu partais bientôt en mission.

\- Ah, ça, j'ai dû oublier de t'en parler mais, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps.

\- N'oublie pas de me dire quand tu pars.

Sa voix était si douce qu'Edward se sentit pousser des ailes, se retenant de faire une danse de la victoire pour narguer sa principale concurrente. Celle-ci ne semblait pas s'avouer vaincue car elle s'approcha d'Alphonse et lui tourna le visage pour attraper ses lèvres. Son sang ne fit qu'une fois le tour de son corps, l'adrénaline lui criait de céder à ses pulsions meurtrières. Le cadet ne répondait pas au baiser mais il ne s'en séparait pas pour autant, se contentant de jauger son frère du regard avant de reporter son attention sur l'acte – normalement naturel – de sa copine.

 _Mais repousse la, qu'est-ce que tu attends, qu'elle fourre sa langue dans ta bouche que je puisse voir l'état de ses amygdales ?_

Alphonse n'avait pas l'air de recevoir les demandes silencieuses de son aîné. Par réflexe, il déposa une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, geste qui n'échappa évidemment pas à l'œil du spectateur.

\- Sois sûr que je ne te dirai pas quand je reviendrai, pesta-t-il en reprenant le chemin de la sortie.

Edward sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie d'être incriminé pour un double meurtre, il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule celui-là et il osait se faire passer pour son frère ?

\- Edward ! Criait une voix derrière lui alors qu'il franchissait les dernières marches.

C'était lui, il voulait quoi encore celui-là ? Il comptait l'inviter pour les regarder en train de faire l'amour dans sa chambre ? Sans lui, il avait assez donné.

\- Dégage, répondit-il lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet. Lâche-moi faux frère !

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

\- Alors comme ça on est deux. Cracha-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile comme situation mais pour moi aussi. Comment veux-tu que je lui dise ?

Parce qu'il pensait encore qu'il pouvait jouer sur deux tableaux ? Il le considérait meilleur que ça pour mentir.

\- Amuse-toi tout seul moi je vais me tailler dans un autre pays avec ce bâtard de Mustang pendant ce temps-là et si je trouve un truc intéressant, tu l'apprendras de ses subordonnés.

Il s'arracha de son emprise pour descendre les dernières marches qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement de son cadet qui se posta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

\- Tu feras attention si ta princesse arrive, elle risque de croire que je suis en train de te violer.

\- Ecoute-moi Ed, si les gens nous voient, s'en est fini de nous et elle y comprise, elle ne témoignera jamais en ta faveur si nous sommes pris ensemble.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on est ensemble ? Ne me fais pas rire Alphonse, je risquerai d'alerter tout l'immeuble.

Il le poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir avancer à l'entrée, son frère ne le suivit pas mais sa voix résonna dans son dos.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu m'aimais ?

\- Moins fort Alphonse, râla-t-il en se retournant, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas garder le secret, ou du moins ce qui en reste.

\- Alors si c'est ce que tu penses, dis le moi, tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Alphonse marcha dans sa direction, sous l'œil intrigué de la réceptionniste et de quelques voyageurs qui ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Edward ne décoléra pas.

\- A quoi ça sert de dire de telles choses quand tu es sûr de ne rien avoir en retour ? Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux Alphonse mais pas d'assister à ton incapacité d'assumer ce qu'on a fait.

\- Alors laisse-moi le temps. Je te propose quelque chose : je me servirai de ma couverture de couple pour ne pas nous faire prendre. Je vais trouver un moyen de diviser mon temps avec elle pour en passer avec toi et d'ici trois jours, soit avant que tu ne partes en mission, je te dirai si oui on non, je t'accompagne.

Edward releva les yeux vers ceux de son frère. Alors, c'était un défi ? Il le défiait de le faire craquer et de lui faire abandonner sa copine ? Il se doutait que conquérir le cœur d'Alphonse ne serait pas aussi facile que ça mais s'il lui offrait cette possibilité, il devait à tout prix la saisir. Presque enchanté par cette idée, Edward lui afficha un sourire déterminé avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Crois-moi Al, tu me diras que tu m'aimes avant même que je ne pense à le dire.

* * *

Fin du chapitre

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir :3 et ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait !

LMG


	11. Chapter 11 : Alice

Bonsoir !

J'hésitais entre publier le chapitre ce soir ou demain mais au vu de la longueur, autant le mettre maintenant xD. La longueur est voulue, de part le laps de temps que ça a demandé (vous comprendrez de quoi je veux parler en le lisant je pense) mais aussi de part le prochain chapitre que je promets - sans croiser les doigts - qu'il sera bien plus long !

Kiwi-Matsura: Ahah, il y aura toujours de la romance mais comme dans la vraie vie, rien n'est toujours simple ! (j'en ai fait l'expérience donc c'est plus sympa d'en écrire que d'en vivre xD). Bawi Alphonse est toujours en couple quand y pense donc heureusement qu'il a du recul :c

Katsuya Madoka: Coucou ! J'ai justement passé en revue les fictions Ed X Al que j'ai trouvé sur ce site (j'ai un peu commencé cette fiction au pif sans m'intéresser à l'Elricest) et je dois dire qu'il n'y en a que deux ou trois qui ont retenu mon attention - et malheureusement se sont des fictions arrêtées - mais bon, j'imagine que ce n'est qu'un histoire de goût xD. Merci en tout cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

* * *

Après cette brève mais intense discussion avec son frère, Alphonse grimpa à nouveau les marches qui le séparaient de son abri de fortune. Par chance, Alice ne l'avait pas suivi sinon, qui sait quelle réaction la jeune brune aurait pu avoir en apprenant que son petit copain hésitait toujours entre elle et son aîné d'un an. Le rouge aux joues, le châtain passa la porte, directement intercepté par la jeune fille, visiblement embêtée par sa réaction.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu lui as dit ?

Il hocha la tête précipitamment. Au fond, il savait qu'il devait faire un choix mais il détestait mentir, que ce soit à Edward ou bien elle, aucun des deux ne méritait ça. Il décida néanmoins de considérer le défi proposé à son frère. Pour ça, il devait être parfaitement savoir ce que voulait son cœur, il allait avoir besoin de réfléchir.

\- Alice, ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ? Proposa-t-il en reprenant un air plus calme.

Toute souriante, elle lui sauta au cou en acceptant, ce n'était pas une demande de mariage mais c'était déjà ça. Edward loin, rien qu'elle et son chéri, plus rien ne pourrait venir troubler le jeune couple.

Le soir venu, les bagages défaits et l'appartement réaménagé au goût de la jeune fille de Xing, celle-ci enfila une robe légère en satin bleu. C'était la tenue qu'elle portait lors de leur rencontre, dans la bibliothèque du palais royal de l'empereur, Alice espérait ainsi pimenter un peu leur soirée. Dès qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle fut surprise de ne pas attirer instantanément le regard d'Alphonse, visiblement trop occupé à trier les livres qu'il avait emportés avec lui.

\- Hey oh, Al ! S'exclama-t-elle, vexée.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et au bout de quelques secondes de silence, lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Ce qui ne suffit pourtant pas à apaiser l'ambiance du salon.

\- Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

\- Tu es très jolie.

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais rien, vraiment, tu es très belle dans cette robe, c'est une nouvelle ?

Alice dût se retenir pour ne pas piquer une crise. Non, c'était une très mauvaise idée, sachant que son petit copain pouvait à n'importe quel moment retourner dans son ancien logement…avec son frère…qui avait apparemment des lubies assez obscures. Ca ne lui avait pas échappé, lorsqu'Edward était entré chez eux l'après-midi, le regard qu'il avait lancé à Alphonse ne lui était pas inconnu, il transpirait l'envie et le désir impropre. Rien qu'à y penser, Alice réprima une envie de vomir, quand on dit que la première crêpe est toujours ratée, elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait faire pire que ce garçon qu'on gratifiait de génie scientifique. Elle ne répondit donc pas à la question innocente du jeune homme qui ne chercha pas plus loin s'il avait fait ou non une bourde monumentale.

\- On sort maintenant ?

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Alphonse acquiesça et enfila une veste verte foncée par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il avait la vague impression d'être toujours tiré aux quatre épingles quand il sortait, que ce soit pour aller faire les courses ou même pour sortir des poubelles. Edward lui n'avait pas ce problème, il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, à se balader dans des T-shirts presque trop larges pour lui ou même en omettant de s'attacher les cheveux. Cette image lui embruma l'esprit, il fallait absolument qu'il vire Edward de sa tête, du moins le temps du rendez-vous. Il concentra son attention sur la jeune créature qui attendait dans son dos, coiffée d'un chignon de la même couleur que sa robe, accessoirisée d'un petit nœud cyan.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à l'entrée de l'hôtel, l'idée de finir à l'hôpital pour des problèmes de respiration ne tentaient pas vraiment les deux amoureux. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon, c'était l'occasion de voir les premiers couples pointer le bout de leur nez qui, comme eux, voulaient passer une soirée mémorable. Alphonse, malgré son interdiction tacite, ne pût s'empêcher de se demander ce que pouvait bien faire son frangin. Peut-être était-il parti dévaliser tout le room service de l'hôtel ou bien passait-il la soirée à revoir les notes qu'il avait prise lors de son voyage ou alors se préparait-il à partir dans quelques jours à Aerugo pour sa mission. Sa mission…il allait lui manquer, quelle que soit sa décision. Il espérait au fond de lui que même si celle-ci s'avérait décevante pour son aîné, qu'il trouverait un moyen de passer au dessus et de ne pas s'éloigner trop vite. Après tout, les frères Elric n'ont de signification que lorsqu'ils sont ensembles.

\- Tu m'écoutes Alphonse ? Se plaignit Alice d'une voix insistante.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ?

\- Que tu te demandais où je t'emmenais.

La jeune fille se tût, il semblerait qu'Alphonse ait visé juste malgré son inattention. Il enchaîna avec un léger rire pour détendre l'atmosphère et indiquer un bâtiment du doigt.

\- C'est dans ce restaurant.

Cette soirée, Alphonse l'avait prévue avant même qu'il ne soit en proie au doute. Il était passé devant ce restaurant un nombre incalculable de fois se disant qu'il devait absolument inviter sa petite amie à dîner là-bas. Le visage d'Alice se vida de toute mauvaise expression pour n'exprimer qu'une joie intense, heureusement qu'il savait se rattraper quand il fallait.

Un homme à l'accueil vint rapidement leur indiquer où prendre place, avec vue sur toutes les autres tables. Alice s'assit sur une banquette jusqu'à côté d'Alphonse afin de pouvoir observer tous ses faits et gestes durant la soirée. De là, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le profil droit de son bien aimé. Profitant du calme apparent, elle glissa sa main en dessous de la nappe pour venir caresser du bout des doigts ceux d'Alphonse. Il sursauta à ce contact, tiré une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Il adressa un petit sourire à sa copine avant de prendre les commandes.

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu après ce merveilleux repas ? Lui susurra-t-elle une fois le serveur parti.

\- Tu verras bien, répondit-il serein.

\- Tu sais, à Xing, pendant que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai reçu quelques appels de Central.

Cette information l'interloqua, des appels de Central ? Autre que lui ? Il fut soudainement plus réceptif à ce que lui disait la petite brune ce qui l'incita à continuer dans cette voie.

\- Enfin, il y a eu toutes les fois où tu m'as appelée puis il y a eu la fois où Edward m'a appelé pour me dire de ne pas venir à Central parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu me voies.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle baissait ostensiblement le volume de sa voix pour s'assurer que le châtain ne décrochait pas.

\- Il y en a eu d'autres à part celui-là ? Demanda Alphonse.

\- Eh bien…je ne voulais pas vraiment t'en parler et puis la soirée va tellement être mémorable que je préfère partir de bon pied avec l'homme avec qui je veux m'installer et finir mes jours.

Au fond, Alphonse n'avait qu'une envie, de prendre son visage entre quatre yeux et lui supplier d'accoucher une bonne fois pour toute. Son frère l'aurait fait, lui se forçait à être plus doux et gentleman.

\- Edward m'a sonné le jour juste avant que je ne vienne, quand j'étais encore à la gare.

Le jeune homme essaya de se souvenir des événements de ces derniers jours. L'appel dont elle parlait devait dater du jour où il était parti de l'appartement « familial » pour fuir le désir qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'Edward. Il se demandait cependant s'il l'avait appelé avant ou après qu'il ait appris son départ. Troublé, Alphonse cachait difficilement son étonnement.

\- Et il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Beaucoup de chose…il voulait certainement me dissuader de venir te voir mais tu sais comme je t'aime…

\- Il t'a dit quoi ? Répéta-t-il avec un peu plus de poigne.

\- Il m'a dit que ton amour pour moi n'était qu'une façade et que tu le faisais pour cacher le fait que vous vous aimiez. Il m'a même dit que vous vous étiez déjà embrassés alors ça m'a choqué mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Dis-moi, c'est vrai ?

Sa révélation le cloua sur place. Edward avait parlé de leurs diverses embrassades à sa petite amie ? Certes avec ce qu'il avait fait la veille et le matin même, il ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le jeune blond mais il n'oubliait pas qu'à ce moment là il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles Edward l'avait appelée, Alphonse ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de raconter de telles choses.

\- Al ? Tu vas bien ?

Alice déposa sa main froide sur la main du châtain. Une soudaine colère lui prit le ventre, il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de s'être laissé embarquer dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête, il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir avouer la vérité ne serait-ce qu'à la jeune fille partageant une partie de sa vie et d'être forcé à lui mentir pour ne pas finir en prison pour quelques embrassades. Alphonse fit alors comme il en avait l'habitude, il brouilla sa colère par un sourire, faux, mais un sourire quand même. Il enlaça de ses doigts ceux de sa bien aimée et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il avouait à demi-mot ce qu'il avait fait mais espérait par ce geste rassurer Alice de ses ambitions envers elle. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation que le serveur leur apportait leurs plats et les boissons. Pour une soirée qui se voulait calme et propice à des réflexions, elle devenait vite insupportable au goût du cadet Elric qui n'avait qu'une envie dans l'instant présent : retrouver Edward et lui demander des comptes.

\- Al, tu connais ce type ?

Alphonse releva la tête de son plat, il scruta de droite à gauche la salle et s'arrêta sur une table en particulier. Il reconnut sans peine le généralissime Roy Mustang, attablé avec une jolie rousse plantureuse. Alice devait avoir senti les regards du noiraud en direction de leur table.

\- C'est le chef du pays, c'est aussi le supérieur de mon frangin.

\- Oh, je vois.

Le regard des deux hommes se croisa avant de reporter leur attention vers leur compagne. Alphonse s'interrogeait vaguement sur ce que son supérieur savait sur Edward, il était probablement à la fois leur meilleur allié et leur pire ennemi. S'il apprenait pour leur presque relation, l'homme ne manquerait pas les ramener à l'ordre et qui sait, les envoyer devant la cour de justice pour qu'ils rendent des comptes.

A la fin du repas, Alphonse paya bien évidemment la totalité de l'addition avant d'inviter Alice à se lever pour finir leur soirée dans la capitale. Au moment où les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent dans la rue, un autre couple les rejoignit.

\- Cela faisait longtemps Alphonse, dit Roy de sa voix grave et chaleureuse.

\- Bonsoir généralissime, répondit-il peu surpris de son irruption.

\- Je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Je m'appelle Alice, je suis la copine d'Alphonse, je viens de Xing !

Elle affichait fièrement qu'elle était sa petite amie en s'accrochant à son bras comme une moule à son rocher. Alphonse ne répliqua pas davantage et se contentait d'observer discrètement l'invité du chef d'Amestris. Amusé, il se demandait avec combien de femme il l'avait vu circuler depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps. Décidément, tout le monde ne changeait pas.

\- J'ai entendu que vous aviez bientôt une mission à Aerugo. Je vous souhaite bon voyage si on ne se revoit pas d'ici là.

\- Effectivement, je me dois en tant que son excellence de maintenir les relations avec nos voisins. J'ai également proposé à ton frère de t'emmener mais je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il paraissait sceptique à ma proposition.

 _Était-il sceptique ou juste qu'il cherchait un moyen pour m'embarquer avec lui ?_ Songeait le cadet.

\- Il ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé, je ne suis au courant que depuis ce matin.

Roy souleva un sourcil suite à sa déclaration.

\- Vraiment ? Il m'a pourtant assuré ce midi que tu serais du voyage.

Alice et Alphonse ouvrirent grands les yeux, Edward n'était pas sérieux, il ne lui avait rien dit de tel. Il lui avait juste promis que s'il arrivait à le séduire, il pourrait venir faire la mission avec lui mais jamais Ô grand jamais il ne lui avait dit avec certitude qu'il se joindrait à lui.

\- Il a dû se tromper, ajouta la jeune brune se contenant pour ne pas employer des noms d'oiseaux pour qualifier Edward. Alphonse reste ici à Central pour un bon moment, il l'a probablement dit sans réfléchir.

\- Il me semblait pourtant bien sûr de lui. J'irai m'informer auprès de lui. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux.

\- Vous aussi, votre excellence.

Roy s'éclipsa avec la grande rousse pour laisser les deux jeunes sur le bord de la route. Si pour le moment leur rendez-vous avait essentiellement tourné autour d'Edward, Alphonse s'empara de la main d'Alice pour la tirer un peu plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ne pose pas de question et suis-moi.

Enhardie par la proposition, elle se tut et se laissa guider par le châtain visiblement déterminé à finir la soirée sur une note plus agréable. Ils franchirent ensemble un bon nombre de rue avant d'arriver à l'endroit convenu : le parc de Central. C'était un endroit où il se rendait fréquemment avec Elysia quand Gracia lui demandait de la garder quelques heures. Il était faiblement éclairé par les réverbères de la chaussée, ce qui promettait une certaine intimité aux personnes voulant passer un moment à l'abri des regards. Alphonse l'emmena dans l'herbe sèche jusqu'à l'étang où nageaient canards et autres poissons d'eau douce. L'air se rafraichissait au fil de la soirée, Alice en profita pour se coller au torse du cadet Elric, enlaçant sa taille de ses bras, le visage posé sur son épaule.

\- Merci pour la soirée, Al. Chuchota-t-elle en laissant son regard se promener dans les étoiles du ciel.

Alphonse ne répondit pas, observant les différents animaux qu'il percevait grâce à la lune. Il pensait à tout sauf à ce qui l'entourait. Il réfléchit pour la première fois à ce que pourrait penser sa mère en le voyant ainsi, ce qu'elle aurait pu dire si elle avait su que son frère et lui s'étaient embrassés. Elle les gronderait sûrement en leur disant que ça ne se fait pas dans la même famille. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle lui aurait dit ? Elle n'aurait pas préféré que ses enfants choisissent eux-mêmes leurs voies ? Quitte à ignorer la loi et tout ce qui en découle ? Franchement, il n'en savait plus rien.

\- Alphonse, je t'aime.

Ces petits mots le firent sortir de ses réflexions. Il se décala légèrement pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils se plongeaient dans les siens avec une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas. A partir de quand avait-il commencé à douter de ses propres sentiments ? Peut-être était-il temps de redevenir raisonnable et de profiter de ce qui l'entourait. Demain, Alphonse proposera un rendez-vous à son frère, comme il l'avait promis, loin des regards des autres et il lui dira le fond de la pensée. Mais pour le moment, il restait toujours un homme casé, avec une jolie jeune fille de Xing et ça, personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Il se pencha doucement pour lui prendre les lèvres quelques secondes.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alice.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, malgré la taille du chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser tout de même une petite review, votre avis m'influe pas mal pour les chapitres qui suivent donc c'est toujours sympa de voir vos retours. Bref, surtout, passez une bonne soirée !

LMG


	12. Chapter 12: Edward

Bonsoir !

Voilà le chapitre 12, j'en reviens toujours pas des bons retours que j'ai sur cette fiction, j'ai même commencé à lire des doujins sur ce couple tellement je rentre dedans xD. Bref, je suis assez satisfaite du chapitre donc j'espère que vous le serez aussi ! Ah info: je recommence les cours à partir de la semaine prochaine donc j'aviserai à ce moment là pour le temps qu'il me faudra pour écrire.

 **Le petit auteur** : Non désolée, pas beaucoup d'Alice dans ce chapitre - ce qui est peut-être mieux du coup. Ahah, il faut croire que j'ai un don pour faire détester les personnages que j'invente merci xD

 **Kiwi-Matsura** : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)

Ah, on ne sait jamais pour ceux qui lisent mais qui n'aiment pas l'inceste (j'ai une lectrice comme ça donc je préfère prévenir), **warning en fin de chapitre**

* * *

Quatre heures. C'était le temps qu'Alphonse Elric avait réussi à négocier avec sa copine pour sortir sans elle. Quatre heures, c'était aussi l'occasion de découvrir s'il préférait passer du temps avec Alice plutôt qu'Edward. Non, le jeune homme n'avait décidément pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs.

Alors qu'il inspectait une dernière fois sa tenue devant le miroir de l'entrée, il pouvait clairement voir dans celui-ci le reflet d'une minuterie sadiquement réglée pour l'occasion. Une seconde en trop sur le temps autorisé signerait définitivement son arrêt de mort.

Une main sur la poignée et l'autre dans ses cheveux, luttant contre deux mèches rebelles, Alphonse se préparait enfin à passer la porte.

\- Au revoir chéri, et n'oublie pas…

\- Quatre heures, souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Alice sourit, il avait bien compris le message, elle pouvait enfin le laisser partir. Le châtain ferma rapidement la porte, craignant que sa petite amie ne change soudainement d'avis et ne le contraigne à rentrer. De légères gouttes tombèrent lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôtel mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait toujours l'impression que les jours de pluie annonçaient un événement entre lui et Edward. Il se rappelait bien évidemment du baiser sous l'averse à l'endroit même où il se trouvait.

Au fond, Alphonse se réjouissait bien de retrouver son ancien appartement, tout autant que la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il fallait bien avouer qu'entre passer du temps dans une petite chambre mal isolée avec parfois des montées de fumée et se reposer sur un canapé confortable avec une belle vue sur la capitale et son quartier commercial, le choix était vite fait.

Il arriva sereinement à l'entrée de son appartement. Edward n'était pas au courant qu'il venait le chercher, histoire de garder la surprise pour lui. Il frappa trois coups à la porte et entendit vaguement quelque chose se mouvoir à l'intérieur avant de chipoter à la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage plutôt étonné du jeune blond.

\- Alphonse ? Qu'est-ce que tu … ?

\- Laisse-moi rentrer d'abord, répondit-il joyeusement.

Edward se décala pour laisser passer son cadet avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Alphonse fit quelques pas dans le salon, profitant de cette merveilleuse vue qui lui manquait. Il se tourna ensuite vers son hôte, attendant toujours la raison de sa venue. Le jeune blond était vêtu d'un sweat-shirt blanc et d'un jean délavé, ses cheveux étaient négligemment noués en queue de cheval.

\- Je t'ai dit que je diviserai mon temps non ? Alors voilà, nous avons quatre heures à passer ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- Quatre heures ? Répéta-t-il intrigué.

\- Enfin, maintenant il ne reste que trois heures et quarante-cinq minutes, précisément.

Evidemment, Alphonse avait pensé à prendre une montre avec lui afin d'être toujours conscient de son timing. L'ancien alchimiste s'approcha de lui jusqu'à rentrer dans son cercle vital. Ils étaient enfin seuls, sans les regards des autres pour les juger. Pourtant, un détail embêta l'ainé des Elric. D'un coup sec, il força Alphonse à retirer sa veste et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tu portes encore l'odeur de son parfum, va te changer.

\- Edward, on n'a pas le temps, on a à peine plus de trois heures devant nous, tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on sorte déjeuner ?

\- Pas avant que tu aies enlevé cette foutue chemise ! S'énerva-t-il les joues légèrement colorées.

Alphonse soupira, son frère devenait de plus en plus étrange, il faisait bien de ne pas entamer sa longue discussion tant qu'il n'avait pas repris un état normal. Edward partit en direction de la salle de bain où il ramena une chemise à sa taille. _Probablement l'avais-je oubliée en faisant sa valise l'autre jour,_ songea-t-il. De lui-même, il détacha les derniers boutons de sa chemise avant d'en changer, peu enclin à subir tous les caprices de son aîné. Remarquant son air perplexe, Edward se plaça devant Alphonse et lui attacha le reste de la chemise, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Si tu veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble, marmonna-t-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la peau de son cou. Il n'y a qu'une odeur que tu puisses porter.

 _Et c'est la mienne_ , sous-entendait-il sans pour autant l'ajouter. Cet aveux silencieux lui rendit le sourire, il comprenait mieux son comportement. Edward était désespérément amoureux et était capable de lui prouver sans pour autant avoir recourt à de quelconques artifices. Doucement, le plus jeune aventura ses mains dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, se penchant vers lui pour un baiser…qui ne vint pas. Il préféra bifurquer ses lèvres au niveau de son front pour éviter sa bouche. Alphonse se revoyait embrasser Alice dans le parc la veille et non, il ne se sentait visiblement pas capable de jouer sur les deux tableaux. Cette initiative frustra son aîné qui ne lui montra pas, il se contentait de jeter un petit coup d'œil sur la montre de son frère.

\- Il reste trois heures et trente-trois minutes.

\- On sort ? Lui proposa-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

Edward acquiesça, si c'était son seul moment tranquille avec celui qu'il aimait alors il en profiterait un maximum.

* * *

La pluie dehors n'eut pas raison de leur bonne volonté. Partageant un parapluie pour deux, Edward profitait de l'étroitesse de la toile pour se coller à son frère, prétextant ne pas vouloir se retrouver trempé. De loin, ils ressemblaient toujours aux fameux frères Elric dont tout le monde parlait avec fierté mais les apparences sont trompeuses et il suffisait de regarder leurs échanges de plus près pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé.

 _Trois heures vingt-et-une_ , ils arrivaient enfin à l'endroit où Alphonse voulait aller pour son second rendez-vous. C'était un restaurent familial – aux prix abordables au vu de la voracité de l'estomac d'Edward – plutôt calme et rempli d'enfants. Il n'aurait probablement jamais pris la peine d'y inviter Alice, craignant que le bruit des enfants qui crient ne lui donne des migraines mais il savait que son frère ne ferait pas attention à ce genre de détail.

Ils s'assirent tranquillement à une table choisie, contrairement à la veille, Alphonse se retrouvait en face de son invité et non à côté, ce qui lui permettait d'admirer sans problème le visage angélique d'Edward. Il ne paraissait nullement gêné de se balader avec lui malgré leur – peut-être – nouvelle relation. Le blond balayait la salle du regard avant de replacer son attention sur son petit frère.

\- Tu as fait quoi hier soir ? Demanda le plus jeune en consultant la carte.

\- Comme d'habitude, j'ai lu. Ah et je devais aussi finir les modalités pour partir en mission, vois-tu l'armée ne couvre plus mes déplacements depuis notre voyage du coup je dois me taper les tickets de train pour Aerugo et je te dis pas le prix que c'est. Mustang aurait pu y contribuer, ce mec est sûrement plein aux as vu sa position.

 _Les tickets_...visiblement, le généralissime ne lui avait pas encore parlé de leur petite entrevue à la sortie du restaurent. Son frère avait bel et bien décidé de l'inclure dans la mission alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas confirmé qu'il l'accompagnerait. C'était peut-être le moment d'aborder le sujet.

\- Dis Ed.

\- Mh ?

\- Tu as déjà payé ma place ? Demanda-t-il craignant avoir déjà eu sa réponse.

Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, muet, attendant probablement la raison de cette question.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je ne t'ai pas encore dit si oui ou non je venais avec toi alors…c'est un peu embêtant que tu aies déjà tout prévu.

Il conclut sa phrase sur un petit rire gêné en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux. Le serveur vint à cet instant prendre la commande des deux hommes, Edward n'attendit pas que celui-ci reparte pour lui donner sa réponse.

\- A quoi bon attendre quand je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Souffla-t-il en se penchant davantage sur la table.

Il accrocha son regard sans le lâcher afin d'appuyer ses mots. Clairement, Alphonse était à lui et à personne d'autre et sûrement pas à une certaine brune.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu l'as dit à Alice ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas semblant s'il te plait Edward…

Celui-ci se redressa d'une traite. Non, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que son frère voulait lui faire avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de conversation avec cette fille. Rien que de penser à elle, il sentait la chair de poule envahir son corps alors comment aurait-il pu tenir une discussion entière avec elle ?

\- Franchement Al, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il vit les traits du châtain se froncer, il croisait les bras en désaccord mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'un coup ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas d'une certaine communication téléphonique avec Alice ?

Un soupir bruyant s'échappa des lèvres de l'aîné. Cette fille ne le laisserait jamais tranquille, déjà qu'elle avait l'occasion de dormir avec lui, de l'embrasser quand elle le voulait, se toucher sa peau douce et chaud comme il avait pu le faire récemment. _Qu'elle en profite, ça ne durera pas longtemps._

Enervé que son propre frère croie une telle bêtise, il s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, l'air mauvais.

\- Ed, réponds-moi.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de l'avoir fait ?

\- J'en sais rien moi ! Chuchota-t-il rapidement, c'est tout nouveau cette histoire et ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle me lâche…

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Edward, tu l'as appelé quand j'étais malade pour lui faire croire qu'il y avait une épidémie mortelle dans toute la ville.

Un point pour Alphonse.

\- Et puis je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être au courant que nous nous sommes déjà embrassés.

Le blond leva un sourcil, elle avait parlé de ça publiquement ? C'était ce qui le choquait le plus, qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'un frère ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça.

\- Al, pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai appelé alors que tu m'avais bien dit que tu devais réfléchir et que tu avais quitté l'appartement ? N'importe quelle personne aurait lâché l'affaire en voyant ta lettre.

Le cadet se sentit soudainement mal, se remémorant les mots qu'il avait utilisés dans son message pour intimer à Edward de le laisser tranquille. Au final, c'était lui-même qui était parti le rejoindre pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas abandonner.

\- Voici vos commandes.

Les deux frères sursautèrent à la voix du serveur leur apportant leurs plats. Ils en avaient presque oubliés qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu publique où n'importe qui avec une oreille curieuse pouvait surprendre leur conversation. C'était…comment dire…délicieusement dangereux.

\- Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir…pensa Alphonse à haute voix.

\- Les choses finissent mal parce qu'on veut qu'elles finissent ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Al, tout ce que nous avons fait comme chemin pour retrouver ton corps. Il était écrit partout que c'était impossible et pourtant nous n'avons jamais cessé d'y croire.

Le cadet aurait pu trouver la comparaison entre leur quête et leur relation un peu mal choisie pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, cela le fit même sourire, il ne pouvait pas nier que s'ils en étaient arrivés là, c'était sûrement grâce à leur lien indestructible.

\- Au fait, poursuivit-il en entamant son assiette, tu te débrouilles à l'appartement ?

Le visage de son vis-à-vis se tendit légèrement en une grimace.

\- Eh bien…

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir réparer le four et le micro-onde.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment t'as fait ? Je t'ai écrit tout ce que tu devais faire pour le faire fonctionner !

Edward Elric n'était pas très grand de base mais à ce moment-là, il aurait souhaité l'être encore moins face à son petit frère.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas précisé qu'il fallait retirer l'emballage avant de les mettre dedans…

\- …Désolé Ed mais je pensais que quelqu'un de normalement constitué pouvait le savoir sans que je ne l'écrive. Et pourquoi les deux sont cassés ?

\- Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'au deuxième essai.

Alphonse était littéralement blasé devant l'incapacité de son frère de s'occuper de lui-même. Il l'imaginait déjà se nourrir des plats congelés par peur de devoir l'appeler pour réparer les appareils. A la place de le gronder comme il en avait l'habitude, il libéra un rire joyeux qui venait du fond du cœur.

\- T'es pas obligé de te moquer, grogna-t-il en amenant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, je me disais que tu n'arriverais jamais à vivre seul.

\- Je n'y compte pas.

Une légère rougeur s'empara des joues du cadet, cela sonnait plus comme une proposition qu'une affirmation. Au fur à et mesure du repas, il sentait son frère tenter d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Faute de pouvoir lui prendre la main ou caresser son visage sans attirer les regards des autres clients, Edward promenait sa jambe de chair en dessous de la table, frôlant quelques fois celles de son vis-à-vis. C'était un jeu entre eux, Alphonse répondait par des petits sourires ou des regards qui ne trompent personne et certainement pas son aîné. Amusé par leur complicité, il ne remarqua pas qu'à sa montre, les aiguilles défilaient plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils ne leur restaient que _deux heures quarante-six._

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour la suite ? Demanda Edward en terminant son dessert.

\- Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se promener dans la ville ou même passer voir Gracia ensemble, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi tu sais…

Edward acquiesça, une idée lui germa à l'esprit, il sortit de quoi payer l'addition avant de lancer un regard déterminé à Alphonse.

\- Al, promets-moi qu'après avoir été voir Gracia, s'il nous reste du temps, tu me laisseras choisir la fin de notre rendez-vous.

Cette proposition le surprit, il était à la fois curieux et craignait de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son frère. Peu sûr, il hocha la tête avant de se lever à son tour. Au fond de lui, il priait pour que le temps ralentisse et lui permette de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait.

Ils sortirent du restaurent en début d'après-midi, la météo ne s'était pas calmée, au grand bonheur d'Edward qui s'amusait de nouveau à réduire leur distance afin de ne pas être trempé par la pluie. La maison de Gracia était plus loin, à environ vingt minutes de marche de là où ils se trouvaient. Conscients que le temps était devenu leur pire ennemi, ils entreprirent d'accélérer considérablement le pas pour y arriver plus vite. Essoufflés, ils s'enfonçaient en diverses ruelles leur servant de raccourcis tandis que quelques gouttes s'invitaient malgré tout sur leurs visages.

\- Pas trop vite grand frère ! Se plaignit Alphonse peinant à garder la cadence.

\- Toi, tu manques cruellement d'exercice, tu vas voir quand on reviendra de mission, je vais te préparer un entrainement pour régler tout ça.

Edward ne ralentit pas pour autant, forçant le châtain à courir pour le rattraper. Ils finirent par arriver dans une petite rue, non loin du quartier général, entourée par de petites barrières blanches, accueillantes. Ils se précipitèrent sur le bas de la porte et l'un d'eux appuya sur la sonnette. Une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir, d'abord étonnée, puis très heureuse de voir les deux hommes se présenter chez elle.

\- Ne restez pas là, entrer.

Impossible de refuser une telle invitation par ce temps. Prêtant attention à ne pas mouiller le parquet, les frères Elric se séchèrent avant d'entrer dans le salon où les salua joyeusement la petite – devenue grande – Elysia.

\- Tu grandis vite dis donc ! S'exclama Alphonse en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui et bientôt je dépasserai grand frère Edward !

\- Ce ne sera pas si difficile…

Il réprima un gémissement de douleur quand le coude du dit « grand frère » se plante accidentellement dans les côtes du jeune homme. Après quelques minutes, Gracia arriva dans le salon, armée d'une grande palette de biscuits et de thé pour nourrir ses hôtes. Elle les invita à s'asseoir sur les canapés tandis qu'Elysia partait dans une autre pièce, pressée de leur montrer son carnet de notes.

\- Je suis surprise de ne pas vous avoir vu plus tôt, déclara la mère de famille en vidant le contenu de la théière dans trois tasses en porcelaine. Mais je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux Edward.

\- Oui, il me faillait … un petit coup de booste pour me reprendre, désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser. Dit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner vers son frangin. C'est plutôt à Alphonse, il était assez mal de te voir dans cette histoire.

L'ancien alchimiste lui lança un regard bienveillant, il n'était pas surpris de la réaction d'Alphonse, le contraire l'aurait choqué.

\- D'ailleurs, où ça en est cette histoire de copine ?

Les deux hommes manquèrent de recracher d'une traite leur gorgée de thé. Ils avaient presque oublié que cette femme en savait plus sur cette histoire que tous les subordonnés de Mustang réunis. Edward se tritura les doigts un bon moment avant de trouver une bonne réponse.

\- En fait, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, il semblerait que tout n'était pas perdu mais on n'est pas ensemble pour autant.

\- Oh, je vois et toi Alphonse, avec cette jeune fille ?

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse de ne plus savoir où se mettre. L'envie lui manqua de répondre exactement la même chose que son frère mais ça paraitrait bien plus que louche.

\- Un peu compliqué, on va dire que j'ai pas mal de choses en ce moment.

\- Des ennuis ?

\- Pas vraiment, juste quelqu'un qui m'intrigue beaucoup donc je partage mon temps.

Cette histoire intrigua Gracia mais au moment où elle allait lui demander plus de détail, Elysia accourut dans le salon brandissant fièrement son petit carnet qu'elle présenta aux deux frères. Ceux-ci soupirèrent discrètement, elle venait de leur sauver la vie. S'ils décidaient de continuer ensemble, il faudra absolument qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur les détails à donner.

* * *

\- Elysia, il est temps que tu fasses tes devoirs.

La jeune fille râla, pour une fois que ses deux grands-frères étaient chez elle pour s'amuser, elle ne pouvait même pas en profiter. Elle avait eu juste le temps de leur montrer la nouvelle décoration de sa chambre et leur raconter son terrible choix à l'école entre deux garçons qui lui proposaient régulièrement de partager leur goûter. Avant de les laisser partir, elle s'assura de leur faire un câlin à chacun en leur faisant promettre de venir plus souvent. Devant la porte d'entrée, Edward et Alphonse faisaient leur au revoir à leur hôte, leur offrant une boite de biscuit pour chez eux.

\- J'espère que les choses vont s'arranger pour vous deux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, répondit Edward en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger !

Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte. Seulement à cet instant, en quittant la cour de la maison, Alphonse jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Combien de temps ? Lui demanda Edward.

\- Trente minutes…c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour retourner à l'hôtel.

\- Sauf si tu cours.

Le châtain le sonda des yeux, perplexe. Lui aussi aurait voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec Edward mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était temps de rebrousser chemin pour éviter de célébrer ses funérailles dans les prochaines heures.

\- Même si je cours, j'arriverai en un quart d'heure là-bas.

Concluant cette phrase, Edward attrapa de force son poignet pour courir en direction des ruelles. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de se trébucher mais son frère cavalait si vite qu'il avait l'impression de voler à chacun de ses pas. Il ignora la circulation et traversa les chaussées à plusieurs reprises, se faisant interpeler par les militaires postés aux coins des rues. S'il continuait ainsi, Alphonse et lui ne rentreraient pas entier chez eux. Edward ralentit progressivement le pas lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue de son hôtel, lâchant doucement le poignet d'Alphonse devenu rouge par la pression.

\- Ed, il me reste que vingt-deux minutes ! Comment veux-tu que je sois à l'heure ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Le principal intéressé ne répondit à aucune de ses questions et se contenta de lui intimer de le suivre. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches jusqu'à l'appartement, Alphonse ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il continuait à le suivre. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il était sûr qu'à cet instant, Alice était assise devant la porte avec une minuterie en main, prête à partir à sa recherche à la moindre seconde dépassée. A la place, il regarda simplement Edward se munir des clés de la chambre et de l'ouvrir avant de le pousser à l'intérieur.

\- Mais Ed, c'est de la folie, qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward le plaquait contre la porte pour lui prendre les lèvres. S'il avait refusé plutôt de l'embrasser par respect pour Alice, cette fois, il ne se priva pas de fermer les yeux pour profiter au maximum de son initiative. Son frère lui retira sa veste avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains, prolongeant leur baiser vite devenu passionné. Au bout d'un moment, il se recula tout en gardant leur visage assez proche, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux d'Alphonse, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Articula-t-il à bout de souffle.

Voyant qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, Edward glissa sa main jusque son bras gauche pour tourner le cadran de sa montre vers lui.

\- Il nous reste quinze minutes. Susurra-t-il avant de parsemer son cou de brûlants baisers.

 _Quinze minutes_ …les dernières de son rendez-vous. S'il partait maintenant, il aurait une chance d'arriver dans l'accueil de son hôtel avant que la minuterie ne retentisse. Tout en pensant à cette ultime éventualité, il sentait les lèvres chaudes d'Edward parcourir sa peau, ses mains s'insinuaient lentement sous sa chemise, lui provoquant des frissons. Alphonse était tendu, il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si son frère persistait dans cette voie, il ne pourrait bientôt plus faire machine arrière. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait été dépouillé de sa chemise. Il contint de faibles gémissements dus aux diverses caresses de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- Treize minutes…chuchota Edward au creux de son oreille avant d'en saisir le lobe avec ses dents.

Il revit soudainement le rêve qu'il avait fait deux nuits plus tôt et se surprit à ressentir exactement la même chose. Son corps était chaud et réagissait parfaitement au traitement que lui faisait subir les mains baladeuses d'Edward. Au bout d'un moment, Alphonse finit par se détendre entièrement, les muscles de son corps se décontractaient et ses propres mains relevèrent le visage du blond vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Dans dix minutes, tout serait terminé.

Encouragé par le changement d'attitude de son frère, les gestes d'Edward se firent plus osés. Il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis sa ceinture avant de la défaire d'une traite. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et voulait lui montrer ce dont il était capable pour l'avoir. Le pantalon tomba sur le sol dans un bruit dont aucun des deux ne fit attention. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, l'un baladant ses mains dans les cheveux à présent détachés de l'autre tandis que celui-ci jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer. Se séparant une nouvelle fois pour se regarder, Edward descendit lentement la dernière barrière de tissus de son cadet. Il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, sans les quitter des yeux. Alphonse avait si bien réagi aux caresses de son aîné qu'il en était presque honteux. Edward s'empara d'abord d'une main de son membre tendu pour y effectuer un premier mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il leva les yeux au plafond sous les sensations qui envahissaient son corps. Il les ferma en poussant quelques grognements de plaisir, la main du blond allait de plus en plus vite, l'obligeant à agripper le chambrant et la commode pour se soutenir sous la déferlante de plaisir. Alphonse gémit de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Edward entourer son membre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Il était clair qu'Alice n'avait jamais pris ce genre d'initiative, c'était donc sa première fois en quelque sorte.

\- Ed…ah…

Se mordant les lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme, Alphonse descendit son regard pour voir le blond à l'œuvre. Il s'appliquait du mieux possible pour lui donner le plus de plaisir donc il était capable. Ce n'était certainement pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de faire une chose pareille.

\- Ed, je vais…

La pression devint trop forte pour le châtain qui s'accrocha davantage au meuble pour ne pas défaillir, il sentait la fin arriver et gémit de plus en plus fort le nom de son nouvel amant jusqu'au point de non retour. Dans un dernier cri, il se libéra dans la bouche d'Edward, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Un long silence s'installa dans l'entrée, troublé par la respiration des deux jeunes hommes venant de franchir le point de non retour. L'aîné se releva pour admirer le visage rouge et marqué par le plaisir d'Alphonse. Il lui ravit une dernière fois les lèvres avant de l'aider à se rhabiller, sans un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque sa chemise fut entièrement boutonné que le châtain leva sa montre devant ses yeux.

\- Une minute…souffla-t-il.

\- Alors c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour te dire que je t'aime Al. Dit-il en le regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

Alphonse avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, tant par l'acte qu'il venait de faire que par la déclaration de son frère. Il prit un moment pour lui rendre son sourire avant de sortir en trombe de l'appartement. Il courut dans les escaliers comme si sa vie en dépendait puis passa la porte d'entrée, se retrouvant dans la rue, sous la pluie.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié mon parapluie à l'intérieur ! Jura-t-il en se tournant vers le bâtiment. Mh…pas grave, ça me donnera une raison pour y retourner…

Le temps était dés à présent écoulé. Il savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure une fois dans sa chambre. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était l'échange pour ce qu'il venait de vivre. Certes, c'était une voie dont l'issue était peu certaine, voire dangereuse pour leur vie à tous les deux mais Edward arriverait probablement à lui faire oublier tout ça. C'est sous la pluie que le cadet Elric retourna, à une allure modérée, en direction de son abri de fortune. Au final, il avait raison, c'était toujours quand le temps n'était pas de son côté que les meilleures choses pouvaient lui arriver.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu - je ne doute pas sur le fait que la fin fasse plaisir à certaines lectrices ahah - n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review et je vous fais des bisous!

LMG


	13. Chapter 13 : Initiatives

Bonjour !

Encore une fois, merci pour les retours sur cette fiction. D'ailleurs, je reprends les cours dans trois jours pour deux semaines. J'ai donc décidé de prendre un peu d'avance, à savoir que le prochain chapitre est déjà en parti écrit et qu'à partir du prochain, je conviendrai de la date en fin de chapitre, histoire de ne pas me déborder. Voilou, bonne lecture !

* * *

En une journée, Alphonse Elric avait eu chaud, très chaud mais la chaleur qui envahissait son corps de la racine de ses cheveux aux ongles de ses orteils était différentes à chaque situation. Tout d'abord, il y avait une douce sensation lorsqu'il avait failli embrasser Edward dans leur appartement le matin-même. Ensuite, il y avait cette peur de se faire remarquer lorsque, pendant son dîner, son frère n'avait cessé de frôler ses jambes de son pied. Enfin, il y avait eu cette véritable canicule interne quand Edward l'avait ramené chez lui et lui avait fait goûter à une toute nouvelle pratique dont il n'avait eu connaissance que dans les livres. Une pratique douteuse, certes, mais qui avait aidé Alphonse à se rendre compte de certaines choses.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, c'était une tout autre chaleur qui lui empoignait le ventre, le faisait suer à grosses gouttes. Ses mains moites s'agrippaient à la rambarde de l'escalier tandis qu'il les gravissait pour rejoindre son appartement. Il lança un oeil inquiet à sa montre, il avait une demi-heure de retard. Une demi-heure, ce n'était pas grand chose quand on y songeait mais pour Alice, c'était sûrement le temps de lancer l'alerte à la police pour qu'ils le retrouvent.

Devant la porte, Alphonse réfléchit plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour et l'appeler depuis un téléphone dans la rue, prétextant qu'il s'était fait attaquer ou bien qu'il avait vu une orde de chatons abandonnés et qu'il leur avait cherché des propriétaires. Il était bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle devait sûrement avoir entendu ses bruits de pas dans le couloir. Relevant la tête et respirant une grande bouffée d'air pollué, le châtain tourna la poignée et rentra d'une traite dans l'appartement. A première vue, il était calme, la minuterie avait été retirée de la commode, la vaisselle et le lit étaient faits, seule la porte de la salle de bain restait close. Alphonse s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, Alice contemplait d'un oeil énervé son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne prêta pas attention à l'irruption de son petit ami à côté d'elle.

\- Salut Alice ! S'exclama-t-il peut-être un peu trop joyeusement.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur le retardataire, répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Toute la joie forcée se dissipa devant sa colère, il ferait mieux de la laisser tranquille, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée? Reprit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Euh...

Impossible de lui dire la vérité, il avait certainement passé une merveilleuse journée, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse concernant l'appel qu'Edward aurait passé à Alice. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas l'aborder maintenant, sinon elle saurait avec qui il venait de sortir.

\- Alors, tu as perdu ta langue?

\- Ca s'est très bien passé, je suis allé jouer avec la petite Elysia cet après-midi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer parce que je l'aidais à terminer ses devoirs.

Il tenta d'être le plus convainquant possible, tâche difficile quand les images des mains d'Edward sur son corps défilaient dans sa tête.

\- Je vois, eh bien, j'espère que ça en valait le coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- Je vais me coucher, conclut-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Alphonse la suivit sans réfléchir.

\- Mais il n'est que seize heures!

\- A Xing on dort tôt.

Il soupira en la voyant s'engouffrer dans les draps sans lui accorder un regard. Alice n'était pas une couche tôt, il le savait bien. Alphonse se dirigea vers la table du petit salon pour consulter quelques un de ses livres, attendant que le temps passe. Il songea à la décision qu'il avait promis de prendre. Hier, il pouvait affirmer sans problème qu'il aurait demandé à son frère de ne pas lui en vouloir mais qu'il préférait avoir sa vie bien rangée auprès de cette fille. Aujourd'hui, son avis était tout autre. Edward était un garçon surprenant, charmant, têtu, quand il voulait quelque chose, il finissait par l'obtenir mais est-ce que toute cette bonne volonté suffirait pour qu'ils vivent une véritable relation?

La nuit tombait lentement, Alice n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Alphonse se décida à prendre une douche avant de s'enfoncer à son tour dans le lit, habillé d'un simple boxer. Un peu désolé de voir sa copine si éloignée, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, caressant tendrement sa peau. Un frisson la parcourut, elle attendit plusieurs minutes qu'il cesse tout mouvement pour s'endormir mais il n'en était rien.

Soudain, Alice se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ses orbes d'or, quelques minutes défilèrent sans qu'un seul n'esquisse le moindre geste. Alice leva sa main au niveau du visage d'Alphonse avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres. Surpris par une telle initiative, le jeune homme ne broncha pas et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles de la brune. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de se séparer mais cela ne parut pas la satisfaire. Elle avait bien senti qu'il ne répondait pas vraiment à son baiser et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. D'un geste brusque, elle colla son corps à celui de son vis-à-vis avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour le parsemer de bisous. Alphonse ne savait plus comment réagir, en une journée, il recevait les avances osées des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Des frissons envahirent son corps mais il ne se sentait pas réagir devant toutes ces caresses, à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Alphonse…Soupira-t-elle en remontant ses lèvres le long de sa gorge.

Toujours aucune réaction, elle descendit lentement ses mains le long de son torse, effleurant sa peau brûlante. Elle s'arrêta à sa dernière barrière de tissus, remontant son visage pour récupérer un nouveau baiser, sans pour autant retirer sa main.

\- Touche-moi…

Alphonse sursauta presque à sa voix, il ne l'avait jamais entendue parler de cette façon. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler la fois où Edward avait gémi son prénom en plein rêve, il était toujours un peu naïf sur l'effet qu'il pouvait faire aux autres. Hésitant, il déposa une main sur l'épaule d'Alice. Déterminée, elle attrapa celle-ci de force et la posa sur sa poitrine, lui indiquant les mouvements qu'il devait faire. Malgré la pénombre, on pouvait voir l'intense rouge ayant pris possession de ses joues. Il se retrouvait embarqué dans un acte qu'il n'avait pas provoqué et n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'en sortirait. Perpétuant ses massages sur les formes de sa copine, il inspira profondément lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser le long de son boxer.

\- Al ? L'appela une petite voix dans un ce méli-mélo de respirations.

Alphonse déglutit, elle devait sûrement l'avoir senti…ou plutôt, elle ne l'avait pas senti.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il peu sûr.

\- Tu ne bandes pas ?

Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi rouge, son cœur s'emballa par la gêne de cette situation. Il redoutait sa question et sa réaction. Devant son absence de réponse, Alice souleva l'élastique du sous-vêtement et y enfouit sa main, touchant le membre sans douceur. Rien. La seule chose tendue dans la pièce, c'était elle. Elle retira vivement sa main et se releva pour fixer Alphonse dans les yeux, les traits tirés. Celui-ci se demanda vaguement si ce qu'elle venait de faire était légal mais bon, venant d'une personne qui touchait son frère ainé, niveau légalité, on avait vu mieux.

\- Tu te décides à m'expliquer ?

\- …j'en…sais rien, peut-être que j'ai des problèmes, j'irai voir le médecin…

S'il avait pu se transmuter en une souris et se cacher dans un trou, il l'aurait fait. Avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa copine était particulièrement gênant.

\- T'iras le voir demain, le toubib.

Le châtain hocha vivement la tête pour qu'Alice se calme, elle se replongea dans les draps en lui tournant le dos. Il fit de même en se plaçant de son côté, afin de ne pas être créer de contact physique entre eux. Cela ne servait à rien d'aller voir un médecin, Alphonse savait que son manque de réaction n'était pas provoqué par un quelconque trouble. En vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation était probablement moins excitante que celle qu'il avait vécue quelques heures plus tôt. Plaqué contre cette porte, ses mains assurées qui se baladaient le long de son corps, cette bouche qui l'emportait ailleurs et ce regard de désir intense que lui lançait Edward, ses mèches blondes plaquées contre son front par la pluie. Non, il devait absolument penser à autre chose, rien qu'à se rappeler de toutes ces sensations, il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son boxer alors si Alice le découvrait, ce serait littéralement la fin pour lui.

Le soleil se levait sur la belle capitale d'Amestris, cela s'annonçait pour être une magnifique journée pour les habitants. Enfin, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de problèmes amoureux à régler. Alphonse se réveilla en premier et quitta les draps en direction de la salle de bain. Mouillant son visage dans le lavabo en ruine, il regardait son reflet dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui, il devait donner sa décision à Edward en ce qui concernait leur relation. Il avait eu l'occasion de partager des moments avec Alice et lui et n'avait plus d'excuse pour reculer. Alphonse songea un instant aux événements de la veille, à tête reposée, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne la désirait pas autant qu'il désirait Edward. Pourtant, lui annoncer de but en blanc sa relation n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée et s'il lui avouait qu'il ne voulait pas continuer avec elle, elle comprendrait bien vite ce qu'il se cache sous leur rupture.

Une fois habillé et parfumé, il sortit de la salle de bain, Alice dormait encore. Malgré leur prise de tête, il se sentait tout de même désolé de lui faire subir tout ça. L'exirologiste lui avait juré d'aller voir un médecin et il le ferait, il lui laissa un petit message sur le frigo pour le lui indiquer avant de prendre sa veste et de partir de cet hôtel miteux.

De l'autre côté de la ville, Edward Elric se détachait à son tour de son long sommeil. Il avait très bien dormi, enhardi par les événements de la veille. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'Alphonse réagisse aussi bien à ses baisers et autres caresses osées. Cependant, il redoutait la réaction d'Alice vis-à-vis de son retard, elle lui ferait probablement payer les quelques minutes en trop. Baillant à maintes et maintes reprises, il finit par sortir de son lit pour se débarbouiller et prendre une douche, aujourd'hui était le jour qu'il attendait depuis un moment et il se devait d'être présentable pour voir son petit frère.

Edward attacha ses cheveux en simple queue de cheval et s'habilla d'une chemise et d'un pantalon kaki, un peu plus classe que d'habitude. Il ne prit pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et sortit de l'appartement, il devait passer dans le bureau du généralissime, l'ayant appelé peu de temps après le départ d'Alphonse pour régler les derniers détails du trajet. Il se doutait que c'était ce dont Alphonse lui avait parlé la veille, sur le fait qu'il avait validé sa présence sans même le consulter. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il le ferait craquer et ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de chose.

* * *

La mine décomposée, Alphonse arriva lentement au quartier général, il venait de faire les cents pas devant le cabinet du médecin avant finalement de rebrousser chemin. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se faire expertiser cette partie de son corps par un inconnu tout ça pour savoir que son système reproducteur se porte bien. Il se demandait aussi si le médecin était capable de déterminer s'il avait joui la veille, auquel cas il aurait bien été emmerdé. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Alphonse déambulait dans les couloirs de la base militaire, saluant les rares soldats qui le reconnaissaient – la plupart ne l'ayant connu que par sa forme d'armure.

\- Hey mais ce ne serait pas là le cadet Elric ? Surgit une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut le lieutenant-colonel Havoc, suivi de Fuery et Falman. Les trois hommes n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière qu'il les avait vus, sauf peut-être que l'ancien sergent avait pris un peu de carrure.

\- Bonjour les gars, vous allez bien ?

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'alerte, tout va bien. Répondit Kain une fois à sa hauteur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans nos quartiers ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Si c'est Edward que tu cherches, il doit voir le généralissime aujourd'hui donc tu vas sûrement le croiser.

Le nom de son frère lui donna le sourire, il avait en effet pour but de lui parler mais il s'attendait à le recroiser à son appartement et non dans la base.

\- Au fait, il parait que tu as une copine de Xing, enchaîna Jean d'un œil moqueur. Ca roule comme tu veux ?

Alphonse réprima un soupir, non, ça n'allait pas vraiment mais il fallait sauver l'image avant tout, il se contenta d'étirer les lèvres en bredouillant une vague excuse.

\- Bah, tu sais les filles, ça va et ça vient. Vu ton physique, je ne doute pas qu'elle craque toutes pour toi !

Ca, il en doutait légèrement. Mise à part Edward et Alice, il n'avait jamais vu aucune fille – même si Ed n'était certainement pas une fille – tenter de s'approcher de lui, timide comme il était.

\- En parlant de fille, poursuivit Falman, ça me fait penser qu'une jeune demoiselle est venu nous demander ce matin si on savait où était le Fullmétal.

… _Une fille ? Pour Edward ?_

Alphonse souleva un sourcil, étonné. Mise à part Sheska et Gracia, sans compter la petite Elysia, il ne se souvenait pas qu'Edward lui ait parlé d'une autre fille.

\- Elle rougissait tellement en nous posant la question qu'on avait l'impression que son visage allait exploser. Il faut croire que ton frère aussi a du succès auprès la gente féminine.

Cette remarque eut le don d'énerver légèrement le cadet. Il ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient mais il ne l'aimait pas déjà. Un moment, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'Edward ressentait vis-à-vis d'Alice ? Il secoua sa tête, se contentant de saluer les soldats, prétextant devoir parler à un autre militaire.

 _Je sais bien qu'Ed me cache pas mal de choses mais après ce que nous avons fait hier, je le vois mal avoir une autre relation. Bon, je l'ai fait moi mais ce n'était pas voulu ! J'étais déjà avec Alice avant qu'il ne me fasse des avances, ne m'embrasse…_

Alphonse s'arrêta dans le couloir, passablement essoufflé, il devait se reprendre en main et retrouver Edward, il était probablement déjà quelque part dans le quartier général. Il lui suffirait simplement de le retrouver et lui demander qui était cette fille.

Il posa la question à tous les soldats qu'il croisa sur son chemin, les premiers ne l'avaient pas vu et certains lui indiquaient qu'ils avaient cru l'apercevoir à l'entrée de la base. Le châtain se dépêcha donc de rejoindre la cour pour ensuite rejoindre l'entrée. Ce qu'il n'eut pas besoin de faire lorsqu'il vit l'objet de ses recherches adossés à un mur, en pleine discussion. Il se rapprocha discrètement pour mieux les observer, Alphonse reconnut sans mal la jeune fille brune aux lunettes rouges qui l'avait protégé de la pluie. Celle qui l'avait rendu un peu jaloux en lui souriant pendant qu'il nettoyait ses verres.

\- Je sais que ça peut surprendre que je te cherche comme ça…Bredouilla la jeune Claire adossé juste à côté du blond.

Edward haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour m'avoir aidé cette après-midi là donc j'ai l'occasion de le faire maintenant.

Il employait un ton doux pour lui répondre, trop doux aux oreilles de son cadet. L'envie d'interrompre à nouveau leur petite conversation lui chatouillait l'esprit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me cherchais en fait ?

\- Mh…l'autre jour, j'ai trouvé que tu étais quelqu'un de très agréable, j'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec toi alors…je me suis dit que peut-être toi aussi tu avais apprécié et qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, se voir dans d'autres conditions.

Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, préférant fixer un point au loin le temps de finir sa phrase. Edward, lui, rougit instantanément devant les intentions de la jeune fille. Jamais une fille n'était venue vers lui de cette manière pour lui proposer, en somme, un rendez-vous. Toujours planqué derrière son mur, Alphonse fronçait les sourcils, la réaction de son frère ne lui avait pas échappé. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait exactement pour lui dire que non, qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, dans son cœur ? Sa réponse était bien trop lente au goût du cadet Elric.

\- En vérité…

 _Oui, vas-y, dis-lui que ce n'est pas possible !_

\- C'est un peu compliqué.

 _Non, justement, c'est plutôt simple grand-frère ! Regarde-la, avec ses yeux de biches, je suis sûr que tu peux lui dire clairement que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre._

\- Oh…je vois. Il y a des chances que tu aies déjà une copine n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doutais, un beau garçon comme toi ne saurait pas rester célibataire très longtemps.

Edward rougit davantage, décidément, cette fille savait lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer Alphonse à ce moment-là. Si elle s'était présentée plus tôt à lui, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire une partie de la vérité, son attention se tourna vers le bruit lourd d'une personne tombant sur le sol. Le jeune blond aperçut alors son petit frère étalé tout du long sur le bitume, les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Al ?

\- Euh, non, c'est pas moi.

\- Je te vois Alphonse Elric.

Il rit comme un imbécile pour cacher sa honte avant de se relever, époussetant ses vêtements froissés. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Claire, surprise par son apparition. Décidément, elle devait croire qu'il l'espionnait au quotidien.

\- Bien, je pense que je vais y aller, souffla-t-elle embêtée d'être interrompue. Je te dis…à une autre fois, Edward. Alphonse.

La mignonne petite brune leur fit un simple signe amical avant de traverser toute la cour pour rejoindre l'entrée. Edward lui, resta contre le mur, dévisageant longuement son petit frère.

\- C'est une habitude que tu as d'espionner les gens ?

\- Je me suis retrouvé ici par hasard ! Et puis, pour une personne follement amoureuse, tu en as mis du temps pour lui répondre…

\- Hein ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui balancer à la figure comme ça que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans ajouter la nature de cette personne ?

Alphonse se tût et prit place à ses côtés, il était gêné de ce qu'il venait d'arriver mais ne le regretterait pour rien au monde.

\- Content de voir qu'elle ne t'a pas tué hier soir.

\- Non mais tu aurais dû voir dans quel état elle était, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me tuer.

Cette image arracha un rire bruyant à l'aîné, il aurait tellement voulu voir la tête de cette pimbêche en voyant qu'Alphonse pouvait être heureux sans elle.

\- C'est pas drôle, grand-frère.

\- Non, c'est vrai, le plus drôle c'est que ce soit à ton tour d'être jaloux.

Le châtain le toisa, l'air surpris.

\- Quoi, tu vas me faire croire le contraire ? Allons frangin, je connais peu de gens qui écoutent les conversations des autres comme tu l'as fait.

\- La ferme…je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui parlais aussi.

Edward n'en rit que davantage, décidément, son frère avait bien changé en quelques jours et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as pris ta décision ?

Alphonse haussa les épaules en déviant le regard, c'était gênant pour lui de devoir avouer une telle chose à haute voix. Comprenant parfaitement son langage corporel, Edward agrippa son bras pour l'attirer contre lui, liant leurs lèvres. Le plus jeune enfouit ses bras dans le cou de son vis-à-vis dans une étreinte qui se voulait aimante, chaleureuse, dangereuse…peut-être trop dangereuse.

\- Edward, Alphonse ?!

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, je vous fais des bisous :3

LMG


	14. Chapter 14 : Hésitations

Bonjour !

Un peu de temps depuis la dernière publication, dû à mes cours préparatoires pour l'université, je me suis cependant mis d'accord (oui, me mettre d'accord toute seule me prend du temps ) pour mettre un "horaire" de publication. Les chapitres d'insane viendront dont normalement les mercredi ou jeudi vu que je suis en alternance avec une autre fiction et quelques one shot. Ainsi, ce sera plus simple de prévenir de quand viendront les prochains chapitres, se référer à ces deux jours !

 **Kiwi-Matsura** : La violence envers Alice, c'est triste :( non mais je l'écris pas mais toutes les fois où je décris le passage d'Alphonse, Edward est en train de bouffer ça va de soit xD

 **Le petit auteur** : Le suspens n'aura pas duré très longtemps vu le début de ce chapitre xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Edward, Alphonse ?!

Les deux hommes se séparèrent précipitamment, rouge au visage, le souffle coupé. Quelqu'un les avait surpris, c'en était fini d'eux deux, quelle idée aussi de s'embrasser au beau milieu d'une cour militaire ? Ils s'étaient jetés seuls dans la gueule du loup. Embarrassés, les frères se tournèrent lentement pour entrevoir celle qui venait de les surprendre.

\- Colonel Hawkeye ?

La jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres deux, droite comme un piquet, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle se pinça légèrement le poignet pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, en vain.

\- Hum…le généralissime voudrait te parler Edward…à propos de demain.

\- Oh, oui je vois. Eh bien, merci ?

Le jeune blond enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, il suait à grosses gouttes devant cette femme. Il préférait la voir armée jusqu'au cou et prête à lui tirer dessus plutôt que choquée par cette scène. Edward tâcha de reprendre son calme et reprit d'une voix plus grave.

\- Colonel…est-ce nous pourrions reparler de ça…plus tard, s'il vous plait ?

Riza sembla enfin revenir à elle, le visage sérieux du Fullmétal lui faisait comprendre la gravité de la situation et en tant que représentante de l'ordre, elle savait très bien ce qu'ils risquaient. Elle acquiesça et accompagna l'aîné des Elric sur le chemin du bureau du généralissime, laissant derrière eux un Alphonse pantelant.

\- Je compte évidemment sur votre discrétion, mon colonel.

\- J'avais compris, bien que je ne connaisse pas les aboutissants de ce que j'ai vu, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'être surprise.

\- J'en conviens…grogna Edward embêté de devoir se justifier pour avoir embrassé son petit frère. Mais je pense que si je vous expliquais ce qu'il en ressort, vous ne comprendriez sûrement pas.

\- Je pourrai toujours essayer.

Décidément, il n'était pas débarrassée d'elle, il savait que le colonel Hawkeye était quelqu'un de têtu mais de là à vouloir savoir ce qui le poussait à pratiquer l'inceste, elle avait une curiosité mal placée. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bureau, profitant du silence du couloir, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, toujours impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Soupira-t-il en réajustant sa queue de cheval.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

Ah oui, elle y allait franchement. Edward fut décontenancé par son ton direct, pas accusateur mais un poil troublé. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste brune, pourquoi il avait décidé d'embrasser son petit frère encore ?

\- Il y a des choses qu'on explique pas, mon colonel mais soyez sûr que je ne me ferai plus prendre.

\- Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?

\- Au mieux un enfermement à vie avec soutient psychologique sur de longues années pour Alphonse car il se sera fait sevré par son bourreau de frangin.

\- On dirait que vous prenez ça à la légère…

Edward haussa les épaules, certes, il y songeait depuis un bon moment, depuis son fameux rêve où il se voyait parcourir le corps lisse et parfait du jeune Elric.

\- Après le mal que vous vous êtes donnés pour retrouver vos corps, poursuivit-elle en continuant de le fixer. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, les douleurs des pertes, pourquoi vous engagez une fois de plus dans une voie dangereuse ? Et puis, je pensais qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un.

\- Colonel, il y a depuis fort longtemps que les interdits ne nous font plus peur à Al et moi. Ensuite, je vais juste vous demander : qui est le plus à même de comprendre ce qu'on ressent que nous deux ? Si Alphonse a accepté cette issue, alors je serai content de la suite pour voir où ça nous amène. Et quoique vous puissiez en croire : je l'aime autant que le général de brigade aimait sa femme.

La militaire resta interdite devant sa déclaration, elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Après tout, elle l'avait prévenu et ce n'était plus un gosse. Non, Edward Elric était majeur et responsable. Riza s'avança vers l'entrée du bureau et prévint le généralissime de l'arrivée du Fullmétal. Celui-ci entra à l'intérieur, lançant tout de même un regard à la femme pour voir sa réaction.

\- Eh bien Fullmétal, l'interrompit le noiraud. Il te faut de plus en plus de temps pour rejoindre mon bureau, il faut croire que tes jambes ont encore rapetissé.

Il se serait bien gardé de lui faire un doigt d'honneur ou tout autre geste inconvenant devant le chef des armées.

\- Bon, plus sérieusement. Demain, rendez-vous à la gare de Central à sept heures pétantes et pas de retard merci. J'ai pas envie de me taper le train suivant parce que tu auras décidé de faire la grasse matinée.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à rétorquer d'une remarque cinglante, le colonel se posta devant le bureau de son supérieur direct pour reprendre la parole.

\- En ce qui concerne la répartition des chambres une fois sur place, il y a quelques changements mon excellence. Je partagerai celle du lieutenant-colonel Havoc et le Fullmétal et son frère prendront celle qui m'était attribuée.

Ce soudain changement de plan intrigua l'alchimiste de flamme.

\- Que me vaut cette modification de dernière minute ? Ravi d'apprendre qu'Alphonse sera de la partie, d'ailleurs, il laisse sa copine seule à Central ?

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attitude de Riza. Certes, il voyait en son choix une façon de rendre leur relation plus discrète aux yeux des autres subordonnés mais il n'avait pas tout prévu.

\- Apparemment, elle a une urgence à Xing, elle est obligée de repartir donc ça colle parfaitement. Répondit-il finalement atteint d'un léger malaise.

Roy le toisa d'un air suspect. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Alphonse de laisser une jolie fille à Central et qu'un heureux hasard lui permette de venir accompagner son frère en voyage ? Il n'y croyait pas trop mais bon, il aurait l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage.

\- Très bien, tu peux disposer Fullmétal.

* * *

\- Demain à sept heures ? Répéta le châtain à travers le combiné.

Alphonse était tranquillement retourné chez lui en constatant l'absence de sa dulcinée, visiblement partie faire les courses si on en croyait le message sur le frigo.

 _\- Ouep, d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais t'arranger pour que l'autre retourne à Xing parce que je crois pas qu'elle va apprécier que tu partes plusieurs semaines à l'autre bout du pays._

\- La faute à qui ?

 _\- T'avais qu'à m'aimer avant de la rencontrer, c'est ta faute._

Alphonse soupira devant son manque de responsabilité. Lui faire croire qu'il était allé chez le médecin, il voulait bien mais lui faire avaler une absence soudaine pendant plusieurs semaines…à moins d'être crédule comme Rose, il n'y avait peu de chance que ça passe.

\- Et pour le colonel ?

 _\- Elle m'a juste rappelé les risques de notre situation après…je crois qu'elle ne cherchera pas plus loin. C'est grâce à elle si on pourra dormir ensemble._

Il était soulagé, avoir un allié dans ce genre de relation était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver, d'autant plus qu'ils préféraient largement avoir Riza Hawkeye en amie plutôt qu'en ennemie.

 _\- Elle est pas encore arrivée ta greluche ? Ricana Edward._

\- Ed…non, elle n'est pas encore revenue, sinon je ne serai plus en train de te parler je crois. Tu sais ce que ça fait toi que quelqu'un pense que t'as des soucis intimes alors que tu sais que non ?

 _\- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

L'exirologiste se tût, redoutant la réaction d'Edward s'il apprenait qu'elle l'avait touché quelques heures après avoir…fait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais devant l'attente de son frangin, il ne put le cacher très longtemps, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler.

\- Disons qu'hier soir…elle était pas très contente alors avant de se coucher elle a tenté de…enfin, tu vois quoi.

 _\- Pas vraiment, non._

Allez, il pouvait pas faire marcher un peu son imagination ?

\- Elle m'a mis la main au paquet. Lâcha-t-il les joues en feu.

 _\- Mais elle est partie faire les courses là, quel paquet ?_

Alphonse n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie, le visage rouge, il pensait sérieusement à raccrocher la conversation.

\- Edward s'il te plait…

 _\- Je ne vois pas...Chantonna-t-il sur un faux air innocent._

\- Je te déteste…enfin bref, en gros, y a rien qui a bougé donc…

 _\- De quoi qui n'a pas bougé ?_ Reprit-il avec un peu plus d'entrain.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Cria Alphonse à plein poumon.

\- De quoi qui n'est pas drôle ? Surgit une voix à l'entrée.

Sursautant dans un premier temps, il se tourna pour apercevoir la jeune Xinoise armée de sachet de course. Elle semblait de bien meilleure humeur que la veille.

\- Rien Alice, je discutais avec un ami.

 _\- L' « ami » en question t'entend toujours_ , répliqua Edward d'un ton mauvais. _D'ailleurs si tu pouvais transmettre à ta gourde que je suis le seul à pouvoir « remonter le paquet sur le haut de l'étagère », ça me ferait plaisir._

\- Compte là-dessus, marmonna Alphonse.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune brune en sortant les différents condiments.

\- Non, non, rien ! Je vais devoir te laisser, à la prochaine !

 _\- Et pas de retard demain, sinon l'autre allumette viendra te chercher !_

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, soupira-t-il en raccrochant une bonne fois pour toute.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui prendre le combiné quand il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Alors, ce médecin ? Enchaîna-t-elle en lui faisant face.

Elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Alphonse enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, il devait trouver une raison pour laquelle ses caresses ne l'affectaient pas – autre que la vérité, nous en conviendrons.

\- Il m'a dit que j'étais beaucoup fatigué en ce moment, trop d'émotions entre ton arrivée et tout ça...donc c'est juste que ça affecte un peu mes hormones mais ça devrait vite rentrer dans l'ordre.

Alice souleva un sourcil, Alphonse, fatigué ? Il passait son temps dehors pour X raison depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Je vois, j'espère que tu vas vite avoir l'occasion de te remettre alors. Au fait, j'ai croisé une certaine Gracia au supermarché, elle avait l'air de bien te connaître.

\- Oui, c'est une maman géniale, elle nous a connu Ed et moi quand nous cherchions un moyen de retrouver nos corps.

\- Elle avait l'air gentille en effet…d'ailleurs, il semblerait que tu sois allé chez elle le jour où tu étais en retard.

\- Oui, je te l'avais dit ! J'étais chez elle pour aider Elysia dans ses devoirs. Répondit-il sans se laisser impressionner.

Il sentait vaguement le vent changer de direction, il se rappelait très bien de la veille.

\- Tu me l'avais dit, je le sais mais tu as sûrement omis de me dire aussi que tu n'étais pas seul. Sinon, Edward va bien ?

Alphonse se collait de plus en plus à la commode derrière lui, il percevait la scène de ménage arriver au loin et n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter.

\- J'espère que tu en as profité pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Pour qu'elles soient claires, elles l'étaient devenues. Il était temps pour lui de lui dire que c'était fini, que ça ne concernait pas Edward mais que les tensions de ses derniers jours étaient devenues trop difficiles à supporter. Allez, juste un petit effort, il devait simplement ouvrir la bouche et…

\- Alphonse, franchement, tu dois comprendre que…

\- Ca te dirait de venir à Aerugo demain matin ? Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Alice s'interrompit instantanément, avait-elle bien entendu ? Son copain l'invitait à voyager alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver à Amestris ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le généralissime qu'on a vu l'autre jour a donné une mission à Edward qui me conviait aussi au voyage mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser ici toute seule alors…ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

\- Avec ton incestueux grand-frère ?

\- Tu apprendras à le connaitre et si je t'emmène avec moi c'est parce que…

Sa phrase se perdit dans les limbes. Alphonse ne sut jamais s'il l'avait abandonné à cause de cette paire de lèvres soudainement accrochées aux siennes ou s'il venait d'imaginer la réaction d'Edward face à sa décision.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi…gémit-t-elle en accrochant ses bras à son cou. Désolée de t'avoir cru ainsi mon chéri.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Vraiment, elle était tombée sur une perle rare et se battrait pour le garder.

* * *

Six heures trente, Alphonse Elric faisait les quatre cent pas devant le miroir, constatant à chaque aller-retour que son reflet ressemblait plus à celui d'un homme-cerne qu'un jeune homme. Sa chemise était approximativement fermée, il avait l'impression que son pantalon le serrait trop ou alors était-ce à cause de la désagréable chaleur qui le parcourait. Il devait partir à la gare et affronter le regard d'Edward, il n'en avait pas envie. Comment allait-il réagir ? En lui foutant son poing à la figure ? Non, il ne se le permettrait jamais, enfin, il l'espérait. Certes, il ressentait du désir vis-à-vis de lui mais n'avait pas pu réagir autrement devant la mine passablement triste de sa copine. Il finirait bien par comprendre.

\- Alphonse, on va être en retard ! Se plaignit Alice en frappant plusieurs coups à la porte.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir, aujourd'hui, Alphonse Elric signait officiellement son arrêt de mort.

Tout au long du trajet – pendant lequel Alice prenait un malin plaisir à lui enserrer le bras de manière jalouse – il se demandait vaguement à quoi ressemblait Aerugo. La gare n'était plus très loin et il entendait déjà au loin le bruit des locomotives, lui rappelant de nombreux souvenirs lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une âme dans une armure. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il était déjà sur les marches menant aux différentes lignes. Il devinait déjà aux voix qu'il entendait qu'il était le dernier arrivant. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, plus que deux marches. Il voyait déjà les militaires, toujours en uniforme. Près d'un groupe se détachait une masse blonde tranquillement en train de discuter avec les subordonnés de Mustang. Alors qu'il comptait s'approcher d'eux en toute discrétion pour faire durer le calme, une voix s'écria à ses côtés.

\- Youhou Edward !

D'un mouvement, les militaires se tournèrent vers l'appel, ils fixèrent tous un moment la jeune Alice avant de reporter leurs regards sur le cadet Elric, encore plus mal que les minutes précédentes. Si la surprise avait été rapidement balayée chez les collègues masculins de son excellence, Riza et Edward eux, la toisait toujours, presque choqués. Roy s'avança vers eux en premier.

\- Eh bien Alphonse, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Bonjour mademoiselle Alice, heureux de vous revoir.

\- De même mon excellence, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre toujours accrochée comme une moule à son rocher.

Si toute l'attention s'était portée sur cette belle brune, Alphonse lui, sentait qu'on le fixait d'un œil intense, comme si on voulait le tuer simplement en l'observant. Il n'osait plus se détourner pour voir la réaction de son frangin, il la percevait très bien à distance. Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné lorsque le colonel s'approcha de lui d'un air autoritaire.

\- Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas un voyage de courtoisie, nous y allons pour des affaires de relation publique alors je vous demanderai d'être sérieux et prudent.

Elle faisait peur, ses deux fusils qui lui servaient d'yeux les fixaient, prêts à tirer à n'importe quel moment.

\- Voyons colonel, reprit Roy décontracté. Rien ne sert d'être aussi formelle, cela ne rajoutera que du piquant au voyage.

\- Je le sais mon excellence, je ne faisais que de rappeler la situation pour m'assurer que nous partions dans les meilleures conditions.

Le bruit du train ralentissant à l'entrée de la gare interrompit leur discussion, tous les militaires montèrent à l'intérieur du premier wagon. Alphonse profitait qu'Alice soit devenue une attraction pour les autres soldats afin de devancer le rang et rejoindre Edward.

\- Bonjour Ed ! Lança-t-il en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

Il ne reçut qu'un retour un œil noir et son geste fut repoussé d'une traite. Visiblement, Edward n'avait pas très envie de lui parler, et il en comprenait aisément la raison.

\- Je te promets, je t'expliquerai quand on sera seul mais s'il te plait, ne rends pas la situation encore plus compliquée…

Devant lui, Edward s'arrêta et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, il avait les traits froncés, pire que lorsque le général se moquait de sa taille.

\- Dis-moi franchement qui rend la situation plus compliquée en ce moment. Si t'as toujours pas compris, c'est plus vers moi qu'il faut se tourner, Al.

Il l'engueulait d'une voix rageuse et, constatant à travers la fenêtre qu'Alice les observait depuis le quai entre Havoc et Breda, il agrippa le col de la chemise d'Alphonse pour l'attirer vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent quelques secondes avant de se séparer et de continuer d'avancer le long des sièges. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, perdu dans le brouhaha global, seule Alice avait été témoin de la scène.

Alors qu'il laissait Edward partir au loin pour se détacher du groupe et être tranquille, Alphonse se mit sur le côté pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au même moment, une main lui tapota l'épaule, c'était le colonel Hawkeye.

\- Colonel ?

\- Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage, Alphonse.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Ne tuez pas Alice svp, j'adore ce personnage trop chiant :( Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est apprécié et à la semaine prochaine !

Kiss

LMG


	15. Chapter 15 : Jalousie

Bonjour !

Le chapitre aurait dû arriver demain mais vu que je suis tombée malade - merveilleux restaurent pour mon anniversaire il y a deux jours donc bonjour les crampes d'estomac et l'indigestion - j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir et le publier un peu plus tôt.

 **Emilie-Okami** : Oh tu sais, j'en voudrai jamais à quelqu'un de ne pas me laisser de review, c'est assez optionnel et si je m'arrêtais à ça, j'aurai bien fini d'écrire depuis un moment. Je sais que plusieurs lisent simplement ma fiction mais si ça peut simplement les occuper ou leur faire plaisir, alors j'ai gagné ce que je voulais faire. Anyway, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et que tu vas bien. Je te fais des bisous :)

Bref, bon chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ps: pour ceux qui ne sont pas très pour l'inceste, ce chapitre contient une scène -16.

* * *

Alphonse Elric était un jeune homme courageux, personne ne pouvait lui retirer ce titre. Pendant son adolescence, il avait terrassé bon nombre de méchants, que ce soient des créatures chimériques aux crocs acérés aux alchimistes et militaires détournés du droit chemin. Il avait même participé activement à la bataille contre Père, c'était que dire ! Oui, Alphonse Elric avait combattu un bon nombre d'adversaire, pourtant, il ne savait pas comment expliquer que la plus terrible des batailles se déroulaient devant ses yeux et qu'il en était le déclencheur.

Le train roulait encore en direction d'Aerugo, le trajet risquait d'être long et pénible. Les militaires, regroupés à l'avant du wagon, discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, ignorant tout de la bataille qui se jouait à quelques sièges de là. Au fond, du côté droit, Edward Elric, jeune blond caractériel particulièrement de mauvaise humeur en ce début de journée. A gauche, Alice, petite brune douce et mignonne passablement choquée. Au milieu, Alphonse Elric, hésitant depuis plusieurs minutes sur quel siège s'asseoir.

\- Alphonse, tu ne vas pas passer toute la journée debout ! Se plaignit sa copine en tirant sur sa manche, allez viens.

Il lui aurait peut-être obéi s'il n'était pas occupé à regarder son frangin, les yeux rivés sur le paysage, refusant de croiser son regard.

\- Alphonse ! Répéta-t-elle voyant son manque de réaction.

\- Alice, je peux juste te laisser deux minutes ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre qu'il prenait déjà place à côté d'Edward, tirant sur les pants de sa veste pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui.

\- Ed, arrête de faire la tête…

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il avait beau être son grand-frère, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de lui en mettre une, même devant les autres passagers. Le matin il lui faisait presque une crise de jalousie dans le quartier général et le soir-même il invitait sa « petite amie » à se joindre à eux.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est compliqué…en plus tu m'as embrassé devant elle, on aurait pu se faire prendre par n'importe qui ! Chuchota-t-il en se penchant davantage.

Edward haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas oublié que ce qu'il faisait était interdit par la loi mais sur le moment-même, il en avait cure.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas ne plus m'adresser la parole avant la fin du voyage ?

\- J'aurai dû accepter le rendez-vous de cette nana, marmonna-t-il la main appuyée sur son menton.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

\- Sur le coup, je le pense.

Alphonse soupira, ça allait être plus compliqué pour lui de gérer la situation. Il imaginait déjà le problème qui se poserait une fois arrivé, avec qui allait-il dormir ? Le colonel leur avait gentiment cédé sa chambre mais s'il dormait avec son frère plutôt avec sa copine, cela pourrait éveiller les soupçons auprès des autres militaires. Constatant qu'Edward campait sur ses positions, il se leva et s'assit à côté d'Alice, sous l'œil attentif de Riza. Le round deux venait de commencer.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dis quoi ?

\- Bah je sais pas, t'as trouvé ça normal peut-être qu'il te roule une galoche en face de moi ?

Dans l'absolu, il y avait plus choquant que ce bisou…enfin, il devrait sûrement éviter d'y faire allusion.

\- Il ne m'a pas embrassé, tu as dû rêver, on est juste rentré dans le wagon et il s'est tourné pour me dire quelque chose. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui vois des choses étranges ?

Niveau justification, il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé mieux à dire. Alice le dévisagea un bon moment avant de se pencher pour regarder Edward. Non, décidément, elle ne l'aimait pas ce garçon, elle se demandait même comment ces deux personnes pouvaient faire partie de la même famille. Alphonse était un garçon respectable et l'autre minus était infect.

\- On dit toujours que la première crêpe est toujours ratée…

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non rien. Dis, ça ressemble à quoi Aerugo ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, nous ne sommes jamais parti par-là. C'est l'occasion de le découvrir ensemble.

Ecoutant malgré lui la discussion des deux amoureux, Edward serrait les poings, cette conversation le rendait littéralement malade. Il n'était pas jaloux du bon temps que cette fille prendrait avec son frère, non, il savait qu'il s'amuserait davantage s'il était avec lui. Le généralissime avait peut-être raison après tout, il fallait lui faire comprendre son absence pour devenir indispensable. Engagé dans cette voie, il se leva d'une traite et parti en direction de l'avant du wagon pour rejoindre les autres militaires, sous l'œil surpris d'Alphonse. Il s'installa à côté d'Havoc sans en demander la permission, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

\- Alors Boss, on en a marre de tenir la chandelle ? Se moqua-t-il affectueusement.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne nous avait pas dit qu'Alphonse viendrait avec sa copine, elle est plutôt jolie. Enchaîna Breda.

 _Aussi jolie que les doigts de pied de mamie Pinaco oui._

\- Moi je pense que le Fullmétal n'aime juste pas la nouvelle copine de son frère et qu'il veut juste le garder pour lui. Les interrompit la voix grave de Mustang.

Edward releva la tête vers lui, se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Le colonel lui avait-elle fait part de ses penchants douteux ? Toujours est-il qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

\- Après tout le temps et ce que vous avez pu traverser ensemble, reprit Kain Fuery innocemment. Ca peut se comprendre.

Riza semblait la seule à ne pas prendre part à leur joyeuse discussion, probablement pour ne pas les amener sur la bonne piste. Elle regardait Edward soupirer ne pipant mot. Le généralissime en profita pour continuer sur le sujet.

\- Oui mais Alphonse va devoir grandir de son côté sans que son grand-frère ne le protège sans arrêt. C'est déjà le cas à en regarder de plus près.

L'ancien alchimiste bouillonnait à l'intérieur, qui était-il pour lui dire ce qui était le mieux pour son frère ? A en croire les gémissements qu'il poussait quand il s'était occupé de lui deux jours auparavant, il était loin d'être le seul fautif.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, ça ne regarde qu'Al et moi. Pesta-t-il en leur adressant un œil noir.

\- Tout doux petit, on ne faisait qu'établir des théories, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu pensais de cette jolie demoiselle.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire alors que vous avez compris ? Elle empeste le parfum à dix kilomètres à la ronde, elle rit comme une chèvre et a la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Je continue ?

Sa réaction excessive semblait faire rire les soldats. Il faut dire que quand on la regardait de loin, elle paraissait aussi inoffensive qu'un agneau et douce qu'une peau de chamois.

\- Ah…Fullmétal, le jour où tu découvriras la gente féminine, tu porteras un tout autre regard sur ce genre de fille.

 _Comme si j'en avais besoin…Cretin._

\- Si vous utilisiez autant de conviction à travailler qu'à parler de ça, je pense que le pays se porterait beaucoup mieux. Fit remarquer Riza courant au secours d'Edward.

Il la remercia d'un bref geste. Pour lui aussi, le trajet s'avérait être une véritable torture…

La nuit était tombée lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare pour faire une petite pause et changer de conducteur. Les passagers avaient donc la possibilité de partir prendre l'air avant le départ, ils arriveraient le lendemain soir à Aerugo. A force de recevoir les inlassables questions sur sa vie amoureuse, Edward a fini par s'installer tout seul sur une banquette à attendre que le temps passe. Le silence régnait sur le wagon, il semblerait tout le monde, sauf lui, était parti avant le voyage de nuit qui s'annonçait plus rude. Les lumières étaient éteintes, à la demande du généralissime, pour permettre à ses hommes de dormir tranquillement. Soudain, perdu dans sa contemplation du paysage, Edward tressaillit en sentant une masse s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas, frangin ?

Sa voix était douce et agréable, un frisson le parcourut entièrement. Si seulement ça avait pu être quelqu'un d'autre qui lui faisait cet effet. Il répondit négativement tout en gardant son visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me répondras peut-être pas mais il fallait que je t'explique. Elle sait pour nous deux et je dois dire que quand tu m'as embrassé ce matin, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il se tramait. Je me disais que si je lui demandais de partir à Xing, elle allait refuser et me menacerait de tout raconter à la justice. Grand-frère, je ne suis pas aussi naïf qu'ils peuvent le croire, je sais que tu te mettras à faux pour tout prendre mais moi, je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je pense peut-être plus aux conséquences avant ce que je ressens mais c'est sûrement mieux ainsi.

Edward finit par lui faire face, la maturité d'Alphonse ne l'étonnait pas, il avait toujours été celui qui réfléchissait le plus des deux. Cependant, la fin de sa déclaration ressemblait plus à une annonce de rupture qu'autre chose.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Chuchota-t-il sur le même ton, le plus sérieux du monde.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser s'échapper un léger rire, transperçant le silence apparent.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on arrête maintenant ? Dit-il dans un sourire sincère.

Il conclut ses mots en scellant doucement leurs lèvres, fermant les yeux en caressant d'une main la joue d'Edward. Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de s'abandonner à son tour à la passion de son vis-à-vis. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer davantage contre lui, le forçant à s'allonger contre son corps sur la banquette. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, la tension devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Alphonse remonta lentement sa main en dessous de la chemise du jeune blond, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, intensifiant leur baiser. La main du plus jeune caressa son ventre brulant tandis que sa jumelle s'enfonçait dans la masse blonde. C'était dangereux, c'était osé et si quelqu'un les voyait, elle serait sûrement moins clémente que le colonel. Pourtant, pour une fois, Alphonse faisait preuve d'initiative, pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère qui se laissait totalement faire, profitant des sensations qui brulait son bas ventre. Ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre, bougeant légèrement pour intensifier leur caresse. Au bout d'un moment, par manque d'air, Alphonse brisa leur baiser pour déposer sa bouche dans le cou de sa victime, emporté par le désir qui le possédait. Il se sentait déjà à l'étroit quelques étages plus bas mais ne pouvait se résoudre à ce reprendre. Edward, dans le même état et se retenant pour ne pas pousser de bruyants soupirs sous l'assaut passionné de son bourreau, l'obligea cependant à ralentir ses mouvements, chuchotant le souffle court :

\- Ils reviennent Al.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent à la fin de sa phrase, le cadet, toujours allongé contre lui, remonta au niveau de son visage avec un léger sourire. Il se pencha une dernière fois pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser plus tendre que le précédent. Il se détacha à contrecœur et s'assit convenablement sur la banquette, permettant ainsi à son frère de se redresser et réajuster sa chemise, désormais chiffonnée.

Des voix s'élevèrent au début du wagon, Edward avait raison, le trajet en direction d'Aerugo allait reprendre, tout comme la fidélité apparente du cadet Elric. Soupirant à cette pensée, il se leva, s'avança tranquillement vers son précédent siège, adresser un regard qui en disait long à son aîné.

\- Debout là-dedans ! C'est pas parce que nous n'arrivons que ce soir que vous avez le droit de dormir toute la journée !

La voix claire et distincte du Colonel Hawkeye s'attira les foudres et les regards noirs des autres passagers. Le soleil s'installait à peine dans le ciel qu'ils étaient déjà obligés de sortir de leur courte nuit. Toujours aussi intransigeante, la militaire traversa tout le wagon pour s'assurer qu'ils se lèvent tous, les menaçants de son regard froid.

\- Colonel, vous êtes un monstre, grogna Edward en s'étirant.

\- Vous me remercierez plus tard, se lever tôt est bon pour la santé.

 _Il est clair que si elle me tue dans mon sommeil, être éveillé ne peut pas me faire plus de mal_ , songea-t-il en grimaçant. Ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures à voyager dans ce train avant d'arriver à leur destination finale et, malgré sa discussion avec Alphonse, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de toiser le jeune couple, passablement énervé.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le train s'arrêta en gare, il se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte d'Amestris. C'était l'occasion de sortir quelques instants pour s'acheter de quoi déjeuner et là encore, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour le jeune blond.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Alice à Alphonse au fond du wagon.

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la sortie, agrippant au passage le poignet de son aîné.

\- Non, je te ramène quelque chose, j'y vais avec Ed !

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est bon, qu'il reste ici j'arrive !

La petite brune se précipita pour le rejoindre, sous l'œil attentif des subordonnés du généralissime, amusé par la situation.

\- Il faut que je parle d'un truc à mon frangin, Alice. Enchaîna-t-il sur un ton doux.

Elle feint une moue triste en croisant les bras dans son dos, déviant le regard vers le sol, peinée.

\- Mais j'avais envie d'être avec toi…

Le châtain se sentit soudainement très mal, qu'est-ce qu'il avait horreur de ce genre de situation. Habituellement, il aurait accepté n'importe lequel de ses caprices, il trouvait cette manie de tout vouloir faire avec lui assez mignonne dans le fond.

\- Ca va, je vais pas te le voler non plus ! Railla Edward toujours accroché au cadet.

 _Certainement que je ne vais pas te le voler, puisqu'il n'est pas à toi._

\- On n'a qu'à y aller tous les trois ! S'exclama-t-elle en les dépassant. Vous venez.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une proposition. Ne sachant comment réagir, ils finirent par lui obéir et descendirent ensemble du train. Alphonse lâcha finalement le poignet d'Edward, soupirant bruyamment, rien ne se déroulait comme il le voulait. Sur les quais, le petit groupe déambulait lentement, se lançant de temps en temps des regards suspicieux. Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Alice, elle sortit de sa veste un mini appareil photo et le donna de force à son rival.

\- On devrait profiter du beau paysage pour faire des photos tu ne crois pas chéri ? Allez Ed, fais une photo de notre joli couple !

S'il était toujours en possession de son automail au bras droit, Edward l'aurait probablement réduit en morceau en la voyant agripper le bras de son frère. Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre, il se contentait de fixer ailleurs, laissant sa copine s'adonner à son nouveau jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On n'a pas toute la journée !

Jurant intérieurement, Edward leva l'appareil à hauteur de ses yeux, il voyait dans l'objectif l'image des deux amoureux, puis un long sourire décora son visage. Il appuya sur le bouton et le balança directement à la propriétaire avant de repartir en direction d'un petit magasin à la sortie de la gare.

\- Hey, fais attention ! Tu ne sais pas combien ça coûte ce truc !

Mais il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle attendit patiemment que la photo sorte de l'appareil et la secoua avant de la lever à ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alphonse voyant ses mains frictionner le papier.

En guise de réponse, elle le lui tendit avant de retourner vers le wagon, fulminant ses pires jurons. Alphonse analysa la photo et finit par comprendre son état. Edward l'avait coupée pour ne garder que son visage gêné en train de regarder dans une autre direction. Il rit légèrement devant sa réaction, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Il enfouit la photo dans sa poche avant de partir à son tour dans le petit magasin.

Il y chercha la masse blonde, ce qui lui prit un peu de temps car celle-ci s'était engagé dans le rayon du pain, sondant les différents paquets.

\- Tu es un piètre photographe…soupira-t-il en se glissant à ses côtés.

\- Tu en doutais ? Je la trouvais vraiment mieux comme ça.

\- Tu la veux ? Dit-il en lui proposant la dite photo.

Sans un mot, il l'attrapa et la plongea dans sa poche, affichant un sourire victorieux.

\- Tu devrais prendre celui-là, c'est celui que pinaco nous donnait pour goûter.

\- Mais y a du lait dedans…

\- …Tu savais qu'il fallait du lait pour faire le pain ?

La mine décomposée de son frère le décontenança, comment un scientifique comme lui peut ignorer ce genre de chose ? Il piqua le paquet de ses mains et fila à la caisse. Le train allait bientôt repartir et, même si l'idée de laisser Alice toute seule ne le dérangeait pas, il ne s'imaginait pas l'abandonner dans un pays inconnu. Avant de sortir, Edward le contraint à s'arrêter.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ?

\- Ah oui, c'était juste une raison de pouvoir me retrouver seul avec toi. Il faudra qu'on se refasse un restaurent comme l'autre jour, c'était vraiment sympa.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un « je te propose un rendez-vous sans le dire » ?

Son rire servit de réponse, la fumée des trains les alerta qu'ils devaient bien vite se dépêcher de rentrer. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'intérieur du wagon, se poussant comme des enfants de quatre ans, chose qui n'échappa à personne lorsqu'ils déambulèrent le long des passagers.

\- Fullmétal, on ne court pas dans le train, sauf si une jeune femme tombe et qu'on en profite pour mater sa jupe. Le gronda le généralissime.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son argument de poids, le colonel Hawkeye braquait déjà son arme sur sa tempe.

\- A votre place je n'irai pas plus loin.

Riant de la grimace du chef des armées, le jeune blond retourna s'asseoir seul tandis qu'Alphonse se dirigeait lentement en direction du fond où l'attendait patiemment Alice.

\- Non mais du te rend compte de ce qu'il a fait ? Reprit-elle une fois que son copain assis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas…je lui ai donné une bonne leçon, mentit-il en voyant sa mèche blonde dépasser du siège.

Le soir venu, le train s'arrêta en gare d'Aerugo, les militaires d'Amestris étaient les seuls passagers restants. Ils descendirent sous les ordres strictes de Roy, ayant visiblement repris son sérieux. Il les ordonna en rang, deux par deux, Alphonse se trainait sa copine scotchée à son bras, Edward préférait la compagnie du colonel Hawkeye, Breda était avec Havoc et Fuery avec Falman. Mustang conduisait le rang sous les réverbères de la nuit. Ils étaient tous fatigués par la journée qui s'achevait, les courbatures s'emparaient de leur corps et les organismes s'épuisaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le village. Des cris d'animaux s'élevaient dans l'obscurité et malgré leur capacité à affronter la pire racaille, les militaires s'accrochaient les uns aux autres, aussi peureux que des nouveaux nés.

C'était sains et saufs qu'ils parvinrent dans une petite auberge, visiblement peu fréquentée. Le généralissime se présenta à l'accueil pour s'occuper de la paperasse, il profita du charme de la jeune fille pour obtenir les clés au plus vite et les donner à ses subordonnés.

\- Il y a cinq chambres, l'une est simple pour moi alors démerdez-vous rapidement pour vous organiser.

Hawekeye se permit de prendre les cinq clés et de les répartir de manière équitable. Elle en donna une à Fuery et Falman, une autre Breda, elle en garda une pour le lieutenant colonel et elle. Il lui en restait une, qu'elle avait initialement prévue pour Edward et Alphonse, elle confia la dernière à celui-ci en lui soufflant quelques mots à son oreille.

\- Je te laisse faire ton choix.

Alphonse se trouvait à nouveau dans une situation délicate, Alice ne comprendrait sûrement pas qu'il décide de la laisser avec Breda. Soupirant, il intima à son frère de suivre l'autre militaire roux, invitant sa copine à le suivre.

Epuisés par le voyage, les deux amoureux ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de la soirée, préférant se coucher avant d'entamer une énième discussion sur l'aîné Elric. Celui-ci, un peu plus réveillé, pensait déjà à son prochain plan pour subtiliser son frère des griffes d'Alice, ça risquait d'être compliqué mais en était capable. Il regarda par la fenêtre, un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant lui sauta à l'esprit. Un large sourire illumina son visage, attisant la curiosité du militaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire boss ?

\- Je crois que demain sera le plus beau jour de cette semaine.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et passez une bonne journée,

A la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

Sept heures du matin, le réveil sonna dans toute l'auberge. La nuit fut de courte durée pour les voyageurs d'Amestris et encore plus pour certains. Edward Elric faisait partie de ceux-là, tranquillement pelotonné dans ses draps, il regardait par la fenêtre le brouillard recouvrant le village, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un plan brillant, à son effigie, un plan qui allait lui permettre de donner un coup de pouce à son frangin pour se débarrasser de sa sangsue. Si Alphonse ne résolvait pas à la quitter dans les plus brefs délais, c'était elle qui allait partir.

Il fit mine de se lever en même temps que le lieutenant Breda, ignorant visiblement la petite escapade matinale de son colocataire. Edward attacha précautionneusement ses cheveux en queue de cheval et apporta un certain soin à sa tenue.

\- Ca ne doit pas être facile de voir une jeune fille au bras de votre frère, Boss.

Il haussa les épaules, de toute façon, cette histoire ne durerait pas éternellement, il en était sûr. C'est sur cette belle pensée qu'il sortit en premier de la chambre, apercevant dans le couloir le généralissime en tenue militaire. Il se dépêcha bien vite de rejoindre la cafétéria pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, si Hawkeye gardait le secret de sa liaison avec Alphonse, il doutait que Mustang en ferait de même.

Passablement affamé et excité de la journée qui arrivait, Edward s'installa à la même table que Fuery et Falman, le plateau repas rempli de croissant et autres viennoiseries.

\- Eh bien monsieur Elric, l'accueillit le sous-lieutenant aux yeux bridés, je me demande comment vous avez la force d'avaler tout ça.

\- C'est le fameux mystère des quatre estomacs du Fullmétal, se moqua légèrement le noiraud aux lunettes.

Edward leur fit une langue avant d'engloutir ses premiers croissants, gardant un œil avisé à la porte d'entrée. Très vite, les autres militaires vinrent les rejoindre afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cependant, un groupe manquait à l'appel.

\- Où sont Alice et Alphonse ? Demanda l'œil de faucon.

Les regards se tournèrent directement sur l'aîné Elric, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec le plus de naturel possible mais son petit sourire en coin trahissait ses pensées.

\- Bien, je vais profiter que nous soyons à peu près tous là pour mettre les choses au point. Dit Roy en se levant d'un air sérieux.

Il attendit qu'ils avalent tous leur bouchée et se dressent devant lui avant de reprendre.

\- Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est pour une raison particulière, les relations entre Aerugo et Amestris ont toujours été tendues et il va de soi que l'ancien commandement n'a pas tenté de redresser la situation. Je vais donc m'entretenir pendant un bon moment avec le chef de leur armée, je serai accompagné du colonel Hawkeye. Pendant ce temps, je veux que vous patrouiller autour du bâtiment tandis que les autres feront un tour en ville pour en savoir plus sur le climat ambiant. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Oui mon excellence ! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Content et fier de ses subordonnés, Roy se rassit en leur permettant de poursuivre leur repas. Edward se savait de ceux qui allaient patrouiller en ville, comme il le disait auparavant, la présence du Fullmétal alchimiste, le « défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin » leur permettrait de gagner plus vite la confiance des habitants.

Soudain, alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas, la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment sur les deux jeunes, visiblement essoufflés. Alice marchait rapidement, cherchant à devancer son partenaire sur ses talons.

\- Avant de calmer la tension entre nos deux pays, peut-être qu'il faudrait calmer celle entre ces deux là, rit Havoc en donnant un coup de coude amical à Edward.

\- Mais je te jure que ce n'est pas moi ! S'exclamait Alphonse à plusieurs reprises tentant de l'attraper par l'épaule.

En plein milieu de la caféteria, elle se tourna en le fusillant du regard.

\- Que tu m'offres des fleurs, ça va c'est gentil, que tu écrives le nom d'une autre fille sur l'étiquette, c'est déjà limite alors si c'est pour foutre une saloperie d'araignée dedans pour me faire peur, tu peux aller te faire voir, Alphonse Elric !

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Non, il n'avait pas prévu de lui apporter des fleurs au petit matin alors pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ça ? Sentant sur lui tous les regards provenant de la table des militaires, il bredouilla une excuse au généralissime avant de repartir en direction de sa chambre. Alice s'approcha de la table, un plateau en main et s'installa à côté d'Edward, oubliant un moment sa rivalité avec le petit blond.

\- Eh bah, ça chauffe chez vous dès le matin, remarqua Roy amusé.

\- Il a été vachement tordu pour faire sa petite blague ! Protesta-t-elle en mordant hargneusement dans son pain au chocolat.

Elle pesta d'autres phrases dont Edward fit la sourde oreille, satisfait de son petit effet. Personne ne semblait se poser la question de quand Alphonse aurait eu le temps d'aller commander des fleurs pour sa dulcinée. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour rejoindre la boutique à l'autre bout de la rue – remarquée la veille avant de se coucher. Il savait que son petit frère avait pour habitude d'acheter une variété de rose provenant de Xing pour décorer leur appartement, il était donc heureux de constater qu'il y en avait des semblables à Aerugo. Pour l'araignée, il l'avait longtemps cherchée mais une fois trouvée, il l'avait plongé au fond du bouquet, certain que sa petite touche ferait son effet. Il était décidément trop brillant pour elle.

Maintenant, il fallait passer à la suite du plan.

\- Ah, j'ai pas ma montre à gousset ! S'exclama-t-il en se tâtant les poches. J'ai dû l'oublier en prenant ma douche hier, je reviens.

Il se leva de sa chaise, suivi des yeux par Riza, la seule à trouver son comportement suspect ou alors était-elle la seule à voir la chainette dépassant de sa poche gauche ?

Ainsi, Edward sortit seul de la cafétéria, réprimant son envie de rire et déambula tranquillement jusqu'aux chambres. Une silhouette se détachait dans le couloir, il reconnut sans mal la carrure imposante de son petit frère, il l'appela en faisant de grands signes.

\- Ah, c'est toi frangin…souffla-t-il blasé.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus content que ça de me voir. Je suis déçu.

Alphonse s'empressa de dissiper le mal entendu.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est Alice, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris.

Edward souleva un sourcil, étonné qu'il ne lui demande pas s'il était à l'origine de leur dispute, peut-être qu'il le savait déjà. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et poussa son frangin à l'intérieur, la refermant à clé dans leur dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je cherche ma montre à gousset, dit-il innocemment en inspectant les étagères, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir, Alphonse pointa du doigt la poche du pantalon de son frère.

\- Où ça ? Répéta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son corps d'un air contrit. Je ne la vois pas.

Devant son absence de réaction, Edward se colla entièrement au corps de son petit frère et glissa ses mains sur ses joues. Il s'appliqua à l'embrasser le plus langoureusement possible pour le faire perdre pied. Alphonse mit du temps à fermer les yeux et se laissa finalement emporté par les caresses habiles de son bourreau. Il sentait ses mains descendre au fur et à mesure pour remonter le long de son dos, en dessous de sa chemise. Recevant enfin son approbation, l'aîné titilla chaque recoin de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, caressant sa langue au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Se séparant doucement pour manque d'air, Edward savait qu'il allait s'inquiéter du retour des autres. Il le força donc à s'assoir sur son lit avant de le rejoindre à califourchon, étouffant ses premières plaintes.

\- Ed, si elle revi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa bouche recouvrait déjà la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la situation ne l'excitait pas, il suffisait de voir ses mains moites et sa chemise qui commençait sérieusement à coller sa peau mais la peur de se faire prendre l'emportait d'une tête.

\- La porte est fermée à clé, répondit-il contre ses lèvres une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver seul à seul dans une chambre, il n'allait pas laisser les craintes de son cadet lui gâcher sa matinée. Il fit la sourde oreille à toutes les remarques qu'Alphonse pouvait lui faire pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il parsema son cou de baisers, mordant par-ci par-là sa peau légèrement bronzée, remontant sensuellement le long de sa clavicule dans un soupir qui ne cachait en rien son état. Ses doigts remontèrent pour déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé, il s'attela à défaire les autres boutons jusqu'à lui débarrasser de son premier vêtement

 _Une bonne chose de faite, après on va voir si tu seras toujours aussi réticent,_ songea-t-il avant de déposer sa main sur la braguette de son frère.

Soudain, dans l'excitation, Edward sentit le corps sous lui se tendre, mais pas de la manière dont il l'aurait voulu. D'abord surpris, il tenta ensuite de comprendre sa réaction en retenant son souffle, la poignée de porte se mouvait dans son dos. Quelques coups suivirent, se plaignant que l'entrée était bloquée. L'aîné remonta son visage au niveau de celui d'Alphonse, plongeant ses yeux, le défiant de continuer. Edward n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il se doutait qu'elle allait probablement demander le double pour ouvrir la porte mais cela leur laissait quelques minutes pour profiter de sa quasi-nudité. C'était également un test pour savoir jusqu'où son frangin serait capable d'aller pour eux.

\- Ed, je crois qu'on devrait…

Il déposa un doigt sur sa bouche, fronçant les sourcils, il donnait une nouvelle chance de changer d'avis. Il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Alphonse s'accélérer au fil des plaintes du couloir, les minutes étaient comptées. La tête baissée et échappant plusieurs soupirs, le châtain agrippa les poignets du blond et les écarta de part et d'autre de son visage. Il se pencha ensuite pour ravir tendrement ses lèvres avant de se retirer dans un dernier souffle.

\- Je suis désolé.

Alphonse attrapa les hanches de son aîné et de sa force, le glissa sur le lit pour pouvoir se lever. Il enfila rapidement sa chemise, la boutonna et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il déverrouilla celle-ci, l'ouvrant sur le visage furieux d'Alice.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi la porte était fermée ?! S'énerva-t-elle en se tenant les hanches comme pour le gronder.

\- En fait c'est…Ed, il avait perdu sa montre à gousset mais on l'a retrouvée, j'ai dû fermer la porte sans faire exprès.

Croisant les bras et peu rassurée par cette brève explication, la jeune brune lança un vif coup d'œil à la chambre.

\- Et je peux savoir où est Edward ?

Il se tourna vivement pour s'assurer qu'effectivement, Edward n'était plus là.

 _Il a dû sortir par la fenêtre_ , pensa-t-il en se détendant les muscles.

Il regarda tristement les draps, songeant tristement que son frère était un peu trop entreprenant pour lui. Il fallait que les choses se calment et vite.

* * *

\- Boss, vous avez pris un coup de soleil ? Demanda étrangement le lieutenant-colonel Havoc.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans la ville afin de parler à certains habitants pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient de l'armée. Cependant, après les quelques discussions qu'ils avaient eu avec certains villageois, Fuery et Havoc se demandaient s'ils ne les détesteraient pas plus après cette journée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna le Fullmétal en trainant des pieds. Cette femme n'avait qu'à pas me traiter de mioche.

\- Vous savez qu'elle n'a fait que de nous proposer un melon avec un grand sourire.

\- J'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle me comparait à ce melon. Si ça se trouve, elle a tenté de nous empoisonner et je vous ai simplement sauvé la vie.

\- Vous croyez aussi que le fermier qui nous a demandé ce que l'armée faisait ici voulait nous tuer ?

\- T'as pas vu la longueur de sa fourche ! Clama-t-il pour se justifier, le rouge aux joues.

Rien de tournait rond dans sa tête depuis le début de la journée, tout allait de travers. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde cherchait à le faire chier.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, ça vous dit d'aller au bar du coin avant de se taper l'engueulade d'Hawkeye. Proposa Jean Havoc, voyant que la mauvaise foi de son supérieur n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Fuery et Edward hochèrent la tête et s'empressèrent de trouver un endroit où se poser tandis que Mustang s'occupaient des relations internationales. Ils s'installèrent directement au bar et laissèrent le professionnel de la boisson commander pour eux.

\- Vous pensez que ça va durer combien de temps ces histoires ? Râla Edward en sirotant sa boisson alcoolisée.

\- Une semaine maximum, après on doit retourner à Central pour contrôler les festivités.

Une semaine, sept jours, cent soixante-huit heures, dix-mille et quelques minutes, ça risquait d'être bien plus long que prévu. A ce constat, Edward avala d'une traite le restant de sa boisson, l'alcool glissa difficilement au fond de sa gorge. Il grimaça à l'arrière goût amer, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se bourrer la gueule mais si ça lui faisait gagner du temps jusqu'à sa prochaine entrevue avec son frère, cela n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

\- Doucement Boss, vous allez avoir du mal à vous tenir debout, le prévint Havoc. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous portez jusqu'à l'auberge.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Protesta-t-il avant de regarder méchamment le barman. Vous pouvez m'en remettre un.

L'attitude du jeune blond ne choqua pas plus que ça ses collègues, mettant son comportement sur le dos de sa mésentente avec la copine de son frangin. Le serveur lui servit un nouveau verre, qu'il vida aussitôt. Il se sentait toujours relativement bien, l'alcool n'avait pas un effet immédiat sur lui. Il commanda une boisson plus forte au contoir, sous l'œil surpris des deux autres militaires.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de prendre des paris, se moqua le grand blond. On commence avec qui ?

Edward lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Lâchez-moi la grappe avec vos paris à la con, je sais que vous avez parié sur ma prétendue relation amoureuse.

\- D'ailleurs, c'en est où ? Enchaina rapidement Fuery.

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Bon sang, pourquoi vous ne vous occupez pas plus de vos propres relations plutôt que de m'inventer une copine ?

\- Parce que ça ne serait pas drôle sinon. Vous avez l'air assez énervé aujourd'hui, Boss.

Le barman lui tendit une chope contenant un liquide d'une couleur peu rassurante. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et en but une bonne partie avant de la remettre sur le comtptoir. L'arrière goût était largement plus prononcé, il se sentait se consumer lentement de l'intérieur. Edward plongea sa tête dans ses mains, visiblement plus calme.

\- Edward ? Vous allez bien ?

Il ferma doucement les paupières pour se détendre mais la vision de son frère le matin-même lui entravait l'esprit. Sa colère se transforma alors en larmes qui vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux. Il tâcha de respirer profondément pour ne pas alerter ses collègues. Au fond, cette situation lui faisait mal et ce, même s'il tentait de mener la danse entre Alphonse et lui. Il ne comprenait plus ses actions, le fait de vouloir protéger Alice à chaque fois. Au début, il pensait simplement qu'il voulait en faire une couverture pour leur permettre de se voir en secret mais ce matin, rien ne l'empêchait de continuer. Pourtant, il l'avait bel et bien repoussé, il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

\- Boss ?

\- Je vais bien, ça va. Souffla-t-il.

Il se remémora un moment le baiser que son frangin lui avait donné sous la pluie, ce soir-là, le jour où il croyait que tout était perdu et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rester auprès de lui. Aujourd'hui, il retrouvait cette désagréable sensation, probablement à cause de l'alcool qui accentuait son état.

\- On devrait partir avant que les autres ne nous cherchent, proposa le brun.

Il entendit très bien les paroles de l'adjudent Fuery. Il tenta de se descendre de son tabouret et manqua de tomber par terre. Havoc le retint juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, le maintenant en équilibre contre lui.

\- Je vous ai dit que je voulais pas vous porter jusqu'à l'auberge, vous êtes chiant, Boss.

\- La ferme.

Ils payèrent avant de sortir du bar, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et ils avaient un bout de route à faire avant de parvenir l'auberge sans compter qu'ils étaient ralentis par Edward. Celui-ci s'accrocha désespérément à l'épaule du grand blond pour ne pas tomber, essayant vainement de penser à autre chose.

\- Hey Boss.

\- Mhhhhhhheh ?

\- Faut pas vous faire trop de souci pour tout ça.

Edward sourit, le fait que l'homme ne sache pas le fond du problème le fit rire un moment car il voulait quand même l'aider.

 _Je suis toujours qu'un gosse pour eux,_ songea-t-il en soupirant.

\- Merci Lieutenant-colonel.

* * *

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu un appel en pleine réunion pour me dire que mes soldats terrorisaient la ville ?

Mustang était en rogne et il y avait de quoi, à peine arrivé, il avait clairement vu que ses soldats avaient failli à leur devoir aujourd'hui et au vu de l'odeur émanant d'Edward ainsi que son état, il devinait aisément quelle avait été leur après-midi de service.

\- On est désolé votre excellence, s'excusa à maintes reprises le jeune Kain.

\- C'est pas à moi de vous excuser bande de triple idiots, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. En contrepartie, demain, vous bosserez pour l'auberge, je veux pas vous voir bailler aux corneilles dans les prochains jours. Vous avez compris ?

\- Oui votre excellence ! Répondirent les deux soldats en chœur.

\- Ok, grogna Edward couché sur le canapé de la salle de repos.

Il avait recouvert son visage avec sa longue veste brune, somnolant de temps à autre en attendant que les effets de l'alcool se dissipent. Il avait de la chance, il n'était pas assez bourré pour sortir une connerie qui aurait révélé son attirance. Rien que pour ça, il méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Grand-frère ! Ca va ?

…Il ne manquait plus que ça. Normalement, Edward aurait été heureux d'entendre la voix de son frangin mais là, il avait mal à la tête et juste envie d'être seul. Il ne prit pas la peine de découvrir son visage et lui fit un simple signe de la main lui indiquant que tout allait bien.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On a bu un petit verre mais on dirait que ton frère ne tient pas trop l'alcool, se moqua le lieutenant-colonel.

Edward nota de le remercier pour avoir omis certains détails. Il sentit le canapé s'abaisser sous un deuxième poids. Une main se déposa sur son épaule, il reconnut la morphologie de son petit-frère et ne put réprimer un frisson.

\- Quelle idée aussi frangin…si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Alphonse.

Sa voix jeta un froid dans la pièce, il ne savait pas exactement qui s'y trouvait hormis Alphonse, Havoc et lui mais savait que quiconque l'aurait entendu aurait été surpris. Le poids se retira du canapé et des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent de lui.

 _C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi._


End file.
